Avatar Meets Disney
by UConfuseMe
Summary: Zuko and Iroh find themselves in an alternate universe called Agrabah. Zuko wants to go back home immediately but Iroh has other ideas in mind as he finds out Princess Jasmine is looking for a husband. crack pairing: ZukoJasmine . DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar Meets Disney**

**A/N: Ok, I'm taking a break from my other fics to write a crack pairing fic. This has got to be the far most crackiest crack pair and crossover my crazy mind has thought of; Avatar: The Last Airbender meets Disney Princesses. It's two oneshots in the story starting with two chapters of Prince Zuko and Princess Jasmine. That is a crazy pairing...I have no idea where this idea came from but I love Princess Jasmine and I was checking out both Avatar and Disney princess art and it just popped into my head. What if Prince Zuko met Princess Jasmine? So I decided to write a fanfic about...I'm insane, I know. Tis just goes to show you can pair anyone together in fanfiction! FYI, I am a Zutara fan. I love Zuko/Katara so this has some slight Zutara in it.**

**summary: Zuko and Iroh find themselves in an alternate universe called Agrabah. Zuko wants to go back home immediately but Iroh has other ideas in mind as he finds out Princess Jasmine is looking for a husband.**

**dedications: Hmm...sorry my cuzzos but I'm dedicating this one to myself! I need to give myself a good present after I had the crappiest b-day of my life!**

**---**

**Chapter 1: Agrabah**

**I**roh yawned, stretching on his bed. He slowly opened his eyes to realize the ship was no longer moving. Had Prince Zuko stopped to get more supplies? Iroh grumbled something about him telling his nephew to wake him when he did that. He really needed to restock on tea and knowing Zuko, he wasn't going to get any.

"I don't see what he has against tea," Iroh said to himself. "it calms the senses...relaxes the soul." He could practically hear his nephew's voice in his head responding to that with a grunt. Iroh shrugged. "Maybe he is more of a coffee kind of guy."

Iroh got up from his bed to go investigate what was going on. Once out his room, he found the ship completely empty. Usually some of the crew walked around the ship, surveying the area incase a certain earth or waterbender tried to board the ship and attack Prince Zuko. But no one was out. _Maybe they're all asleep...Prince Zuko is not going to like that. _Iroh thought. Prince Zuko was strict when it came to sleeping in. He would not allow it.

He decided to check the deck to see if anyone was up there to tell him what was going on, but when he got there he gasped at what he saw. Nothing. There was no water or distant lands...just sand. They were surrounded by miles of sand. He was unsure how they managed that without at least having alittle bit of water to push them, then he came to a conclusion. Sandbenders. They must have been attacked by sandbenders while he was sleeping which meant...Iroh's heart dropped. "ZUKO!" he quickly ran to his nephew's quarters.

He banged vigorously on the door, hoping his nephew wasn't captured overnight by the merciless sandbenders. Iroh knew how those benders could be; living in the sand must be hard for them because they'd rob or take whatever they need to survive. Zuko and Iroh had bounties on their head, if they captured Zuko and gave him to Azula then...dear gods! "ZUKO!" Iroh cried out, hoping nothing bad happened to the boy.

Iroh backed away as the door slowly opened, a displeased banished Prince glaring at him. "Uncle, for the last time I don't want to have tea with you and the crew!" Zuko's annoyance was quickly replaced by confusion as the older man pulled him into a tight embrace. "Uh...Uncle?" he asked. "Um...you're hurting me."

"Zuko! You're alive! You're alive!" his uncle cried out in joy. "I knew those sandbenders wouldn't get you like they did the rest of the crew..."

"What!" Zuko pushed Iroh off him, glaring angrily as his eyes lit up like fire. "We were _attacked_? By weak SANDBENDERS?"

Iroh smiled sheepishly at him. "Well...they couldn't be that weak if they managed to sneak in quietly..."

"UNCLE!" Zuko shouted, steam bursting out his ears. "Why didn't didn't wake me?"

"I was asleep myself." Iroh explained. "Those sandbenders must be some sly people, eh?" he joked, hoping that'll help the scowl leave the young man's face. It didn't work.

"You _joke _about this?" he asked wryly, unamused. "They'll pay!" He stormed past his uncle towards the deck stairs.

"Glad your ok, Prince Zuko!" Iroh shouted at his nephew.

---

"_Unbelievable_." Zuko growled as he saw they were in the middle of nowhere. "How they managed to accomplish this is beyond me...stupid peasants!"

"I do believe," Iroh said as he joined Zuko on the deck. "We're the stupid ones. We _did _manage to get stranded by sandbenders!" He chuckled, but quickly stopped as Zuko glared in his direction.

"There has to be a village out there or something...we can find out just exactly where we are..."

Iroh spotted a piece of paper flying in the wind as Zuko continued to rant on about what they're going to do about their situation. With curiosity getting the best of him like always, he quickly grabbed it before it flew past him. _Agrabah...hmm..._The name didn't ring a bell to him. Never in his life of travelling the lands has he heard of a place called Agrabah. But before he could ponder that any longer the paper completely caught his attention when he realized it was a flyer.

_The sultan is looking for a suitor for his daughter Princess Jasmine. Princes from all around the world may come try to win over the Princess of Agrabah as she tries to find a husband before her 18th birthday. Please contact the sultan at the palace in Agrabah._

There was a nice drawing of the princess below the print. _She's pretty...hmm..._The wheels in Iroh's head began turning as he grinned up at his nephew who was still rambling. That's what Zuko needed! A girl to help get his mind off of the avatar for just a second. Ever since his confrontation with the avatar and his waterbending friend, Zuko as been more angsty then ever. Something about that waterbending girl made Zuko both angry and frustrated. But Iroh knew it was because Zuko had feelings for the girl. Zuko refused to admit it because she was a 'peasant' and always ruined his plans when it came to capturing the avatar. Iroh looked down at the flyer at the word 'princess'. She was Zuko's age and of royalty too. It was time Iroh played matchmaker...again.

"Oh, Prince Zuko!" Iroh grinned. "I have an idea!"

Zuko peered at his uncle, not liking the smile on his face. It held mishief which meant Zuko was in for a big surprise. "Please tell me it has something to do with capturing the avatar and restoring my honor."

"Er...close." Iroh eyed his nephew. "You might want to dress up nicely and take a nice bath."

"Why?"

"Uh..." Iroh stuttered. "Your the prince of the fire nation! Can't have those people...I mean _peasants _think you're one of them can you?"

Zuko thought a moment. Iroh did have a good point. "Fine."

---

Zuko scowled at the people as they walked around the village. This place was horrible! It was crowded and people kept trying to get him to buy the most oddest things. "Where _are _we?" Zuko asked as he took in the people's clothing. "They dress worse then the earth nation people."

"Be polite, Prince Zuko." Iroh replied. He spotted the palace in the distance. _Almost there..._The palace looked beautifully decorated, a sort of exotic look to it. Iroh was sure Zuko would appreciate it. Well, at least he'd like it better then the market place.

"Where are you taking me?" Zuko asked annoyed that he was being ignored. His eyes locked on the huge palace. "Have you been here before? Who leaves there? Lord of the sandbenders? I didn't even know they _had _a lord!"

"The flyer says he's a sultan." Iroh replied. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he just said. "I mean..."

"_What _flyer?" Zuko asked skeptically. "_Uncle_..."

"It's nothing! Really!" Iroh interrupted hastily.

Zuko didn't believe him. He knew something was up when Iroh made sure his clothes were nice enough. He had to change ten times till his uncle was satisified.

---

"They're either trying to keep something out or something in." Iroh said as he gazed up at the huge wall surrounding the palace. "Maybe they don't like firebenders around here..."

"No one likes firebenders." Zuko stated. "They probably built a wall to keep these peasants out too."

Iroh and Zuko took a step back as the huge gates began opening. "Maybe they were expecting us..." The sound of horns behind them cut Iroh off. They turned to see an odd looking man on a white odd-looking animal (Iroh and Zuko never saw such a weird creature) making his way towards the palace. _Crap! _Iroh panicked as he realized it was another prince coming to probably charm Princess Jasmine into marrying him. There was no way he was going to let this man take away his nephew's chances of finding happiness.

The animal halted and began making noises as two little children playing ran infront of it. The prince on it did not look pleased. He began shouting at the frightened children and reached for a whip on the side of his belt. Iroh reacted without thinking, sending a whip of fire towards the horrible man. He managed to knock the prince off the animal and onto the ground. The prince cried out in shock as he quickly patted the fire off his chest before it could burn through his clothes.

Iroh smirked victoriously as the village people stared at him in awe and fear. "Come on, Zuko. Let's go see this sultan." he said to his nephew who watched the scene with his arms crossed over his chest.

"About time." he replied as they turned to make their way towards the palace, the gates closing on the other prince and his creature.

---

"He's here! He's here!" the sultan cried out joyously. "Jafar! Open the doors for the new prince of Agrabah!" The sultan was sure this would be the man for his daughter. Sure he wasn't best looking man but in his letter he described himself as a caring, strong, powerful man. Jasmine would like that wouldn't she?

Jafar muttered something incoherently before opening the huge doors for their supposibly new prince. "Welcome Prince..." Jafar stopped as he realized the two men infront of him was not the prince the sultan was waiting for.

"Hello!" Iroh greeted cheerfully as Zuko scowled at the tall, thin man. "We're here to see the sultan."

"You guys aren't..."

"This is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I am his uncle Iroh." Iroh interrupted. "We're here to see Princess Jasmine."

Zuko's calm stance broke as he glared at his uncle. "WHAT? You said we were here to negotiate with the sand lord!" he yelled, angry he was betrayed and tricked.

"Well...um..."

"Welcome! Welcome!" The sultan exclaimed as he moved towards them. He stopped to eye both men. "My! You look completely different in the picture you sent!"

"I'm going to _kill _you!" Zuko threatened Iroh as the short fat man continued to examine him.

Iroh grinned. "Actually, this is another prince. His name is Zuko, I'm sure you've heard of him. He's prince of the Fire Nation."

The sultan gave him a skeptical look. "Doesn't ring a bell..."

"WHAT?" Zuko yelled as all his anger turned to the sultan. "You never heard of me? ME? Prince of the fire nation?"

"What's the Fire Nation?" The sultan asked, confused.

Zuko and Iroh gaped at him like he grew a second head. "You...you never heard of the Fire Nation?" Iroh asked.

The sultan shook his head then smirked. "Ah well! Would you like to meet my daughter, Prince Zuko of the fire nation?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" Zuko replied sourly. He received a hard nudge to the ribs from his uncle. "Ouch!"

"Please excuse my nephew's rudeness." Iroh apologized. "He becomes very nervous when it comes to meeting beautiful young women. You should see him when he's around this waterbender..."

"I do not like her!" Zuko interrupted hotly. "She's a peasant and I'm a prince of a nation!"

Iroh smiled at the sultan. "See, he's blushing." The sultan looked at the blush creeping up onto Zuko's face and began chuckling softly, Iroh joining him.

Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two crazy old men were laughing at him! HIM! Prince Zuko! He didn't have to stay there and take that. He blew out steam from his nose and quickly turned, ready to storm out the door and make his way back to his stranded ship. He'd rather be there then around these people. But a voice stopped him.

"Father? Who is this?" Zuko turned to see a dark-skinned, doe-eyed, girl with long thick black hair. She wore a blue two-piece and had huge gold earrings. She smiled politely at Iroh and Zuko.

"Ah! Jasmine! There you are!" The sultan ran to his daughter's side, pushing her forward towards a confused Zuko. "This is Zuko! _Prince _Zuko of the fire nation!"

Within seconds the princess's polite smile turned into one of anger. "_Prince_?" she asked wrly.

"Yes, my dear." Iroh replied, grinning as he saw the affect she had on his nephew. "This is my nephew Prince Zuko." Iroh grabbed Zuko and pushed him forward. "Say 'hi', nephew."

Zuko was speechless. He hated when Iroh did this to him. Why did he always try to hook him up with girls? Did he not understand he needed the avatar not a wife? Zuko gritted his teeth and tried to smile politely. "Hi." he muttered.

Jasmine gave him a half-hearted smirk before replying back, alittle too bitterly. Zuko could tell she was not happy about their situation at all. Good, at least he knew he wasn't dealing with a crazed female seeking commitment. But it also bothered him. The girl had an attitude! She kind of reminded him of the stubborn waterbender. Shouldn't she know better then that? She was royalty after all, she should know to respect men.

"I say we let these two talk alone!" Iroh spoke up much to Zuko's dismay. "Do you have any tea?"

The sultan's face lit up with joy as he scurried over to Iroh. "We have the best jasmine tea in the world!" he responded as he and Iroh began walking away side by side.

"Uh...Uncle Iroh!" Zuko cried out, almost desperately, as he realized they were leaving him alone with the princess.

"Don't worry, Zuko! We'll find the sandbenders who attacked us later!" Iroh yelled over his shoulder. "Till then have fun with the lovely Princess Jasmine!"

Zuko glanced at the said princess to find her displeased. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look," she said before Zuko had a chance to say anything. "I don't care what your prince of or whatever royalty your family is...don't think I don't know your type! All you men are alike. Just because your a prince doesn't mean you can get anything you want and that's including me and Agrabah!"

Zuko blinked at the odd girl. Did she just yell at him? He didn't even say anything to her yet and here she was telling him off!

"Excuse me?" he said instead, trying to keep his infamous temper down. "You think I wanted to come here and meet you? I have other plans, girl! And believe me you aren't in them!" he spat back.

Jasmine's eyes widened in shock as Zuko grimaced at her. "You did not just call me 'girl'!" she yelled. "Who do you think you are, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko turned red with anger. "I called you 'girl' and I'll do it again! Girl! Girl! Girl!" He knew this was childish but she started it! "And I'm exactly who you said I am! Prince Zuko! I don't need to hear this from some Sand Nation princess!"

"_Sand _Nation?" Jasmine asked incredulously. "It's called Agrabah, you jerk!"

"Yeah, well the _names _of worthless lands don't matter to me!" Zuko replied viciously.

"That is _it_!" Jasmine yelled. She turned and began storming out the room through a door that led to the backyard.

Zuko gritted his teeth. _All girls are crazy! _He probably should've stayed behind or go find his uncle to get out of this wretched place but Zuko and his pride wouldn't allow her to have the last word. So he followed her, his fists clenched in anger.

---

He found her in the yard next to a huge flowing fountain with beautiful white petals in it. He came to a conclusion about this princess: she was spoiled!

"You know," he said as she spotted him enter the yard. "you should show more respect to people who are higher then you. Just because your a princess doesn't mean you can get away with judging people before you know them!"

Jasmine gave him an incredulous look. "Higher then me? Look, Prince Zuko, I wouldn't be talking! You don't exactly look like the polite type either..."

'I said 'hi' politely!" Zuko responded. "_You're _the one who had one of your girly mood swings!"

Jasmine splashed water from the fountain at him. "Girly mood swings?" she hissed. "You did not just say that to me!"

Zuko couldn't believe what just happened to him. This girl had the nerve to splash him with water? She was becoming more and more like Katara by the minute. "You did not just splash me with that water!" He muttered dangerously. He wiped the water off his face and continued to glare at her.

"Sorry," Jasmine replied bitterly. "Must have been a girly mood swing of mines!"

Zuko lost his temper. He stormed towards her, their faces inches away from eachother. She didn't look intimidated at all, she met his glare with one of her own. What was it with these girls these days? They never know when to back down! But Jasmine wasn't just a tribe girl like Katara, she was royalty and she should know better. "Hasn't your mother ever taught you how to respect men?" he asked.

Zuko didn't know what hit him. Before he knew it, he was splashing into the cool water of the fountain, steam evaporating the water off of him. He glanced up to see Princess Jasmine looking down at him with a scowl.

"Jasmine!" the sultan cried out as he saw what his daughter did to Prince Zuko. "Why did you push him into the fountain?" he asked as he ran to help Zuko out the water. "I am so sorry, Prince Zuko! She's like this with every prince that comes! I'm surprised she didn't get Raja on you!"

"No wonder no one wants to marry her." Zuko replied as he accepted the sultan's hand.

"No wonder your uncle is so desperate to find you a wife!" Jasmine retorted angrily.

"You...!" Iroh quickly grabbed his nephew's arm, restraining him. "Now, now, Prince Zuko...be nice!"

"I'm ready to leave, uncle." Zuko seethed. "_Now_."

"But we can't!" Iroh replied.

"Why not?"

"Because the sultan was kind enough to invite us to have dinner with him and his lovely daughter and let us stay the night before we go out and search for the rest of our crew!"

"WHAT?" Zuko and Jasmine yelled in unison.

"But uncle! I need to get the avatar!" Zuko shouted.

Iroh waved off. "That can wait, nephew! We have the rest of your young life to capture the avatar."

"But I don't want to wait the rest of my life!"

"Father!" Jasmine pleaded. "You can't let him stay here!" She glared at Zuko. "He's the most stubborn, hot-headed, self-righteous prince I have ever met!"

"That sounds like my nephew." Iroh agreed, sipping his tea. Zuko glared at him then back at her.

"We are not staying here!" he decided.

Iroh shrugged. "Either here or in the village..."

Zuko cringed at the mention of the dirty, peasant-filled, village. "Fine...but she stays far away from me!" he replied before storming off.

"That'll be no problem!" Jasmine shouted before storming off to her garden.

The sultan and Iroh exchanged glances.

"They like eachother!" Iroh exclaimed happily. "This is the way he acts with all the girls he likes! You should see him with the waterbender."

"I don't think Jasmine's happy." the sultan frowned.

"Hmm...she's a teenager, right? They're never happy." Iroh said.

---

After drying off, Zuko sat at the long table with Iroh, the sultan, and Jasmine. He refused to sit anywhere near the stubborn princess so he sat way at the end of the table as she sat at the other end, petting her pet tiger lovingly. He scowled then looked down at his food. This has got to be one of the worst days of his life.

"So," Iroh began, starting up conversation. "What happens if Princess Jasmine does not find herself a suitor before her 18th birthday?" he asked curiously.

"Father will be forced to chose one for me." Jasmine answered softly, stroking Raja's soft fur. "I think it's ridiculous."

"You know you have to have a king, Jasmine." the sultan replied. "I won't be around forever...plus I want grandchildren."

Jasmine began coughing, choking on her water. "...father!..." She flushed with embarassment.

"Well I do!" the sultan said boldly. "I ain't getting any younger!"

"That's what I tell Prince Zuko!" Iroh exclaimed. "But he's only set on capturing the avatar and restoring his honour."

"Typical." Jasmine muttered. Zuko scowled at her as she childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Now she was starting to remind him of the times he had dinner with his sister Azula except Jasmine didn't throw fireballs at him from under the table.

"Don't start, uncle." Zuko said. "You know the avatar is more important then a family."

"What's an 'avatar'?" the sultan asked curiously.

Iroh and Zuko stared at him in shock. How could he not know about the avatar? Has he been living in a cave during these past one hundred years of war?

"You know," Jasmine spoke up. "I'm not really hungry. I'm going to go straight to bed." She rose from her seat, Zuko watching her intently.

"Good! You can show Prince Zuko where his room is!" the sultan exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding!" she replied to her father.

"I'm quite serious." he replied. "Prince Zuko, Jasmine will be more then happy to show you to your room."

Zuko glanced at his uncle who smiled encouragely. "Go on, Prince Zuko!"

Zuko reluctantly rose from his seat and followed Jasmine who was already half way out the room.

---

"Here." Jasmine said dryly as she opened the door for Zuko. "Goodnight." She turned to make her way down the hall before Zuko could thank her. Not that he was.

Zuko slammed the door shut and looked around the huge room. It wasn't bad...he liked the color of the cloths and decorations. Everything was so exotic looking. He walked further into the room and noticed he had a balcony with a nice view of the village and the princess's garden. He opened the glass doors and walked onto the balcony, peering down at all the lights of Agrabah. It was peaceful, he liked peaceful. Every star in the sky shone like diamonds and wasn't blocked by clouds. He could get use to a place like this...if only it weren't filled with peasants and bratty princesses. Speaking of princesses, he spotted Jasmine out in her garden...covered in rags? He smirked as he realized what she was trying to do.

---

Raja whined and tugged at the bottom of Jasmine's robe as she tried to climb the tree in her garden.

"Oh, Raja!" Jasmine cried softly. She let go of the tree to give the tiger a huge hug. "I wish I could take you with me but I can't! And I can't stay here and live this sheltered life anymore! I have to go." Raja whined once more as she released him. "I'll miss you." She said quietly as she turned to climb the tree again. Raja helped give her a boost up the tree.

"Going somewhere, princess?" Zuko asked as he stood behind Raja, watching her intently. He grinned happily as she realized she was just busted.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Raja, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko and Iroh...lucky bastards. **

**A/N: Thanx for the reviews, glad you guys like the pairing! But I still feel crazy for writing a fic on these two royal pain-in-the-asses. lol! j/p! I love snotty and arrogant Zuko and Jasmine. Anyways, as Mappadouji nicely pointed out that Zuko and Iroh didn't have a price on their head till season 2, while in season 1 they had the ship. I know this but since this is an alternate universe I'm switching things up. It'll be explained later on in other chapters. Also, I said before that it was two oneshots in one...but I'm not going to do that. I was originally going to do two chapters on Zuko and Jasmine then switch to Sokka and Belle (another odd pairing) but I decided not to do that. Instead I'm making the fic a 4 chapter story of just Zuko and Jasmine so enjoy my crazy crack pairing! **

**---**

**Chapter 2**

"W-what are you doing out here?" Jasmine stuttered, glancing around the dark night to make sure he was alone. "You're suppose to be in your room!"

Zuko tilted his head to the side in thought. "Odd," he said. "I was going to say the same to you, _princess_. I don't think your father would like you sneaking out the palace so late at night." He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed her with a stern gaze.

Jasmine sighed and narrowed her eyes at the seemingly happy prince. Just what was he smirking about anyways? So he caught her sneaking out...it wasn't like he was gonna...CRAP! "Don't tell my father!" she cried out hastily, begging. "He'll be so upset!"

"You think?" Zuko asked incredulously. "But lieing to the Sultan would be _so _dishonorable-"

"What do you care?" Jasmine snapped. "I'm leaving. You don't have to deal with me anymore so just go back to your room and-"

"Actually," Zuko interrupted, matter-of-factly. "I could care less if you left. But your father is such a nice host that it'll be rude of me not to mention his daughter climbing over walls to..." Zuko's eyebrows burrowed in confusion and disgust. "What exactly are you climbing the walls for? Do you not _know _what's on the other side?"

Jasmine jutted her chin out. "I know exactly what's out there!" she replied boldly. Secretly she had no clue...but she didn't want him to know that.

Zuko raised a brow. "Oh really?" he asked, not believing her. He was sure if she knew how dirty and dangerous it was on other side then she wouldn't want to go. "What's over the wall that's so important?"

"Freedom." Jasmine replied.

He gave her an incredulous look. "Odd, you don't strike me as a prisoner."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Then your definition of 'prisoner' and my definition of 'prisoner' are two completely different definitions." she said. "Your not the one being forced to marry some man you've never met before in three days. A man who could probably care less about you and who wants to just marry you to get more wealth and power."

"Yeah...that really sounds bad." Zuko replied, sarcastically. "_Poor _you. Having to marry a man and get your rightful place as heiress to the throne. At least you get to be queen of this awful place when the time comes. Your father even cares enough to let you choose a husband before your birthday...is it his fault the rules say you have to marry an arrogant-"

"And self-righteous." Jasmine added.

He shot her a death glare. "Prince." he finished.

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand. Men never do. You guys don't care about love or family, all you care about is your own wealth and fortune."

"Are you always this sexist or did I catch you on a bad day?" Zuko asked.

"I wouldn't be talking Mr. Hasn't-your-mother-taught-you-how-to-respect-men." Jasmine answered hotly. "What's the catch? Why are you really out here?"

"Well, I seem to be stranded in some weird alternate universe...either that or this is really one screwed up dream..."

"Nightmare." Jasmine corrected.

"Anyways, my uncle doesn't seem in a hurry to get out of this god-forsaken place so it's all up to me...as usual." Zuko sighed. "But sadly I don't have any good transportation to get around or a map of the place..." He smirked at Jasmine. "That's where you come in, princess."

"I cannot believe your blackmailing me for a lousy camel and map!" Jasmine said in disbelief. She blew out in frustration before continuing, "I have map of all of Agrabah in my room. You can find it on my dresser. My father gave it to me when I was younger since I was so curious, you can have it. I memorized it all already anyways."

"That's a start..."

"About the transportation you can go see my father's advisor Jafar." Jasmine continued reluctantly. "Tell him I'm giving you two camels...as a _gift_." She said the last part bitterly.

"Thank you." Zuko smirked. "Oh, I'll be needing one more thing."

"What now?" she asked, annoyed.

"An apology." he stated firmly. "I want an apology for what you did at the fountain."

"You have got to be joking!"

"Believe me, I don't joke." he responded seriously. He crossed his arms and waited for the two words to come out the princess's mouth.

Jasmine gritted her teeth and tried to hold back her anger. Zuko was glad she wasn't a firebender or the whole wall, including the backyard, would be on fire. Come to think of it, she seems like the type to be a firebender if she was born where he was from. He was suddenly thankful she wasn't a bender. With an attitude like that, he'd be in trouble.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. She continued to climb to the top of the wall. Once on top, she peered down at him, her dark eyes shining in the moonlight. "That your a complete horrible person and stubborn prince! Good luck on finding a princess to put up with your crap!"

Zuko's jaw-dropped as the princess gave him a victorious smile and climbed down the other side of the wall. After staring at the wall in shock for a minute, Zuko's hand balled into a fist as his shock melted to anger. Fire formed around his fist, creating a huge flame in the dark night. Raja, who was watching the whole seen safely by the tree, watched in amazement. Zuko threw the flame at the top of the wall, steaming in anger. He had enough of this place and he definitely had enough of that princess! Who was she to judge him anyways? She lived in a fantasy world where everything was perfect for her. So what if she didn't get to choose her own husband? She still had a father who loved her and a life of wealth. He wanted her to live one day in his life then she'd probably stop crying about the most childish things.

"How can you _deal _with her?" Zuko asked Raja. Raja peered at him innocently. Zuko shook his head and mentally slapped himself. "Great...now I'm talking to overgrown felines!" He turned and made his way back to the palace entrance. He was going to get that map and find a way out of this crazy place if it was the last thing he did.

---

"Zuko!" Zuko stopped as he heard his uncle call his name from a huge, golden room. There were multi-colored curtains hanging around the ceiling and big plush pillows on the floor. Zuko spotted his uncle lounging in the corner, surrounded by many of those pillows with a tray of exotic fruit. There were four women belly dancing for him. Zuko massaged his temples, he was sure he was getting a headache.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" he asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. "I thought you said you were going to sleep!"

"I was!" Iroh replied. "But then the Sultan was so kind to have me entertained by these lovely ladies! Care to join, Prince Zuko? It is quite relaxing!" Iroh patted the pillow next to him, inviting Zuko to sit down.

"No I do not want to join you!" Zuko shouted. "You're supposed to be resting so we can leave first thing in the morning!"

Iroh waved a hand at him. "Nonsense, nephew!" he replied, popping a grape into his mouth and chewing graciously. "How was your talk with the princess? She's quite a lady, huh? I'm sure the boys would love her back at the Fire Nation! She has a temper but I'm sure you can look past that because she is a gorgeous person. The Sultan says she's not always so rude, just to princes because she believes their all alike. If you just prove her wrong I'm sure..."

"Uncle!" Zuko interrupted, irritated. "I don't want to hear about that girl anymore, got it?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have a headache already. Plus...it ain't going to happen because we're finding a way out of this place and back to our world where I can capture the avatar!"

Iroh sighed and looked at the bellydancers woefully. "Do you not see how hard it is for me to find my nephew a nice young woman? All he cares about is capturing a 12-year-old boy. That can't be healthy for a guy his age..."

"Uncle!" Zuko steamed as the bellydancers giggled. "Just be ready in the morning! If your not then I'm leaving you!" He stormed out the room, leaving his uncle alone with the bellydancers again.

Iroh shrugged. "He says that like it's a bad thing."

---

After exploring the palace for an hour, looking for Jasmine's room, Zuko finally found it. _She could've told me where her room was before she insulted me and ran away like the coward she is. _He thought darkly. He pushed the huge doors open, revealing a huge light blue room. _Yup, _he thought bitterly. _This room matches the princess exactly. _He searched around for the map, finding it opened on her bed. Zuko peered down at it, seeing several places circled in red. He grimaced when he saw she circled the market place. Boy, was she in for a surprise when she went there! She had no clue what she was doing. _Foolish girl! _

He snatched up the map and rolled it back up. He hoped it would help him get out of this place. He was positive he was in another universe or realm...it wasn't a crazy thought. There was a spirit world...maybe he stumbled into another world like that. Whatever it was, he was going to fix it and quick. A knock at the door startled him.

"Jasmine?" It was the Sultan. _Crap! _Zuko thought as he looked for a place to hide. He quickly dodged under the bed as the Sultan opened the door alittle to peer in. "Oh, Jasmine!" he sighed. Zuko was grateful she was smart enough to place pillows under her blankets, making it look like she was still in bed. He just hoped the Sultan didn't come to her bed...

"I know this is tough for you." the Sultan continued, not moving from his spot by the door. "Your mother feared this day. She knew you wouldn't like it. She hoped you got as lucky as she did...being to chose a prince you loved and all...but you don't like any of them do you?"

Zuko listened intently as the Sultan continued talking to his 'daughter'. "Iroh tells me his nephew is a nice young man, and I believe him. Just give the boy a chance...I've heard he had a tough life." Zuko gritted his teeth in anger. Leave it to his uncle to tell a complete stranger his business! "I'm sure you two will get along if you just tried!" the Sultan sighed once more. "Well, good night. I hope you make the right decision." He quietly closed the door behind him.

Zuko hated the feeling he was getting. _No! Just go talk to that Jafar guy like she said, get the camels, and get the heck out of here! _He told himself. But his conscience was saying something else. His guilt was getting the best of him. He crawled out from under the bed.

"This is not my problem." He told himself as he got off the ground. "She's a spoiled-rotten princess. And I'm getting out of this place."

---

Zuko walked past the room his uncle was in again to go find that tall, odd-looking man Jafar. He stopped when he heard his uncle talking to the Sultan.

"I do understand where the princess is coming from though," he said, sipping tea as usual. "My sister-in-law was devastated when she had to marry my brother."

Zuko began listening closely at the mention of his mother and father.

"She cried on her wedding day and night. She tried to say it was tears of happiness but I knew better." Iroh continued. "I love my brother dearly but I could understand where she was coming from. She was a kind-hearted, beautiful woman. My brother was...the opposite. But she eventually put up with him for her kids. She loved Zuko so much...not that she picked favorites or anything but Azula wasn't exactly a model daughter." Iroh chuckled softly. "Don't tell my nephew I told you this but he was quite the momma's boy."

Zuko scowled at his uncle from the shadows. He knew he was a momma's boy but he didn't want everyone else to know that!

"Jasmine was close with her mother too until she died when she was just a little girl." the Sultan said. "Poor Jasmine was devastated."

Iroh nodded sagely. "Death can be hard on young children."

"She doesn't understand I do all this to protect her!" the Sultan sighed. "Agrabah is a great place but it's dangerous. For her to try to rule it on her own is insane!"

Zuko growled silently as he felt that guilt return again. _Just walk away, go find that Jafar guy and forget about the spoiled princess out in Agrabah by herself, unprotected and naive..._"Crap." he muttered, glancing down at the map clenched tightly in his fist. Hearing Iroh explain how his mother felt when she was forced into marrying his father also got to him. The same thing that happened to his mother could happen to Jasmine. He couldn't believe he was going to do this...he had to go find her and bring her back to the palace whether she liked it or not. It'll be the honorable thing to do since the Sultan was so nice to him and Iroh.

The corner of Iroh's mouth quirked up as he stared knowingly at the entrance. _My nephew is so predictable. _He glanced at the Sultan who was pouring more tea into his own cup. "Oh! I'd love some more tea too, please!" he exclaimed, holding out his cup as the Sultan happily poured more into it.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, the 40 thieves, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**A/N: Sorry but Aladdin will not being showing up in the fic. I love him (he is my fav. disney hero) but there's no place for him in the storyline. But there is a guest appearance from another female Disney character that will be showimg up...can u guess who?**

**---**

**Chapter 3**

"Who does this Prince Zuko think he is?" Jafar hissed as he worked in his secret lair. He hated the new guests once he saw them. That Iroh guy and the Sultan became best friends in less then one minute, now they were practically inseparable. Prince Zuko and Princess Jasmine didn't seem happy...but yet they were always around eachother. Jafar hoped they were fighting every time because if Princess Jasmine began to like this guy...Jafar shuddered at the thought. "And what is a Fire Nation? I never in my life heard of such a place!"

"And you've been around a long time!" Iago commented. Jafar glared darkly at him. "Er...I meant...who does that prince think he is?" Iago added hastily. "And what's the deal with the big freaky scar? Huh? I've never seen a prince damaged so bad!"

"Hmm." Jafar stroked his beard in thought. "Now that I think about it...neither have I. Princes usually don't fight their own battles. There's something really shady about Prince Zuko."

"What?" Iago asked curiously. "You don't think he's a prince?"

"If he is, he's not from anywhere near here." Jafar said, thinking out loud. "Him and his uncle do dress...odd..."

"Yeah! And what's the deal with all that armor he had on?" Iago asked. "Seems to me like he should be more of a soldier then a prince!"

"Either way I can't let him ruin my plans of taking over Agrabah. The princess is mine and it's only a matter of time before I convince her father." He glanced at his snake cane, smirking. "As a matter of fact...today just might be the day to do so. And as a bonus, I'll get rid of Prince Zuko."

---

Jasmine grinned like a kid in a candy store as she walked the busy streets of the market place. There were so many 'colorful' characters in Agrabah. They were always so busy moving around, occasionally bumping into her without apology but she didn't mind. Being out the palace walls was an experience she never wanted to forget. She was even happy she had to find a little spot to sleep at until morning came, which was odd coming from a girl who was use to being pampered and sleeping on silk sheets and soft beds.

She continued her way down the streets, grinning politely at every person that tried to sell her their products. She'd reply with a 'no thank you' and continue to the next stand to gaze at the things they had. A small, dirty, skinny boy standing next to her caught her attention. He was gazing hungrily at the fresh red apples, eyes pleading for the man selling them to let him at least have one bite.

"Aww!" Jasmine smiled warmly at the boy, kneeling down. "Do you want one?" she asked sweetly, reaching for one of the apples to hand it to him. A tight grip on her wrist stopped her immediately. She looked up to see Zuko glaring down at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. "And let go of me this instant!"

"Are you crazy?" Zuko shot back. "You're about to take an unpaid apple and hand it to this kid!"

Jasmine shrugged. "Your point...?" she asked, not seeing the error in what she was doing.

Zuko sighed, frustrated by the girl's naiveness. "It's sad a little kid knows better then you!" he replied, referring to the peasant boy who was watching them in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Jasmine asked incredulously. "What's so wrong with being polite to others? Something I'm sure you know nothing about."

"Listen to what I say...and I'll say it _very _slowly for you! You. Are. Giving. Away. An. Apple. You. Didn't. Pay. For." he said, like he was talking to a child. "You see that man and his monkey up there?" he asked, pointing to the top of a stand at a dark-haired man with a purple vest and red hat. His monkey distracted the salesperson as he took the watermelon.

Jasmine watched in amusement. "How clever of them!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong with that?"

Zuko growled in frustration. He felt like shaking the stupidity out of the girl. "That's _stealing_! Don't you know what stealing is?" he asked, annoyed.

Jasmine's eyes widened in realization. "_That's _what stealing is?" she asked incredulously. "But..." She looked at the starving boy. "He wants one..."

"Tell his parents to buy him one!" Zuko replied, pulling her up by her wrist. "Now let's go."

"Let go of me!" Jasmine snapped, pulling out of his grasp. "You may not care about others but I do! I'm going to buy this boy an apple!"

"With _what_?" Zuko asked. "Do you have any money on you? Any jewels or gold?"

"No." Jasmine replied darkly. "But I'm sure if we just ask the man politely-"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You're bright ways of seeing things are really starting to annoy me! Not everyone is nice like the people at the..." he looked around, lowering his voice so the people wouldn't hear him. "palace."

"Your just saying that." Jasmine replied stubbornly, not wanting to believe people are so cruel to just let a kid starve. "I don't believe you."

"You wouldn't." Zuko muttered darkly, digging in his pockets. He was sure he had something to...ah! There it was! He pulled out a little gold coin, showing it to the clerk. "How many apples can I get for this?" he asked.

The clerk's eyes widened in joy. "My dear boy, you can have ALL the apples!" he replied, greedily snatching the coin from Zuko.

"Right." Zuko replied wryly. He grabbed an apple and handed it to the boy, receiving a huge grin from him.

"Thank you, mister!" the boy cried out.

Zuko grunted his 'your welcome' and turned to look at the dozens of apples he just bought. What was he going to do with all this stuff now? He glared at the princess who was actually smiling back at him. _What is she so happy about? _he thought darkly. _Making me buy the kid an apple! Now what am I gonna do with all this..._"Free apples for everyone!" Zuko shouted, getting everyone's attention.

Jasmine watched in awe as people happily made their way to the apples, thanking Zuko as they took one. He didn't look pleased but Jasmine could tell he felt good doing something nice for other people.

"That's amazing that a little piece of gold could cause so much happiness!" Jasmine grinned.

"Yeah...well...not everyone is as lucky as us." Zuko replied.

_Hmm..._Jasmine began reaching for one of her huge golden earrings, Zuko spotting her as she took one off.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, snatching the earring from her before anyone could see her take it off. "Do you want to be discovered?"

Jasmine frowned. "That's a very expensive piece of gold. Imagine what I can buy these people with my jewelery!" She tried to grab it back but he held it out of reach. "Give it back!" she demanded.

"Imagine trying to explain to these people where you got enough money to buy something like this!" he replied as she tried to snatch it back oncemore. "Use your brain...for once!"

Jasmine glared darkly at him, but deep down she knew he was right. All she wanted to do was help them like he did...it wasn't like the jewelery was anything special to her. She had plenty more back at the palace. "I just wanted to do something nice." she said, eyeing him suspiciously. "You never told me what you were doing here anyways." She placed a hand on her hip and waited impatiently for his answer.

Zuko knew this was not going to go well with the princess but he didn't care. The Sultan was worried about his daughter and Zuko felt it was his duty to at least make sure the princess; no matter how bratty she was, was safe at home. The Sultan was right about Agrabah not being a safe place for Princess Jasmine, she was out of the walls for less then 10 hours and already she almost managed to get her hand cut off.

"You're going back to the palace." he said sternly.

"No I'm not!" she replied hastily. "You promised not to tell my father! You said I could do what I want as long as I gave you your stupid supplies to get out of here!"

"I didn't exactly promise anything." he said. "Do you know what your putting your father through? Do you know how selfish you're being?"

"I am not being selfish!"

"You're father actually cares about you. Do you know how many people will _kill _to have that?"

Jasmine gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I know I'm lucky to have a father who loves me and wants what's best for me but you have to also understand where I'm coming from-"

"Then talk to _him _about it!" he hissed in reply. "Back at the palace!" He grabbed her wrist and began to drag her down the street, pushing past people as she tried to pull out his grip.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. "Let go of me this instant!" She began hitting at his hand, her feet digging into the sand.

"Would you stop causing a scene?" he asked, annoyed. He ignored her screaming and the sting of her hand slapping his. "You're embarrassing yourself!"

"And you're kidnapping me!" she snapped back. She fell to the ground and sat indian-style, refusing to move.

Zuko stopped once he realized she was sitting. There was no way he was going to drag her to the palace like this. "Get up!" he hissed angrily.

"No!" She looked away with a snarl.

Zuko glanced around at the people watching them in awe and curiosity. _Great! This is the last thing I need! An audience! _He was becoming both embarrassed and irritated by the princess's behavior. "Get up or I'll be forced to make you get up!" he threatened her.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "You'll do no such thing...AHH!" She was cut off as Zuko picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder. Jasmine shook out of her shock and began pummeling his back with her fists, outraged about her situation. "Put me _down_! What do you think you're doing!"

Zuko didn't react to her threats or her fists hitting his back. The way he saw it was he just had to get her back to the palace and to her father, then he can leave guilt free. If she ran away again after he and his uncle left then that was not his problem...not that it was his problem now either.

"Fine!" Jasmine cried out after she got tired of screaming at him. "Put me down! I can walk the rest of the way!"

Zuko raised a skeptical eyebrow. "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked. "You might try to run."

"Unlike you, I keep my promises." Jasmine replied. "Now put me down! This is embarrassing!"

Zuko didn't know what possessed him to put her down but he did. Once on the ground, Jasmine huffed at him and began to dust herself off. She looked at him, her mouth tight and thin; eyes gleaming dangerously, vowing to get revenge no matter what.

"I don't understand you." she said finally. "You come here...a place you believe to be some kind of 'alternate universe', practically beg your uncle to leave...and yet here you are. You have got to be the most confusing prince I have ever met!"

Zuko crossed his arms and fixed her with a hard glare. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"What is it you want then?" Jasmine asked. "It's obvious you don't want to leave-"

"Yes I do!" he snapped. "I want to get out of here and continue my mission on finding the Avatar!"

"Then do it!" she snapped back. "You don't have to act like some heroic prince for my father! You don't need to impress him!"

"I am not trying to impress him!" Zuko retorted, disgusted about her even thinking he wanted the Sultan's acceptance. "He doesn't even matter to me! You don't even matter to me! The only thing I care about is-"

"The capture of the Avatar! Blah! Blah! Blah!" Jasmine interrupted, annoyed. "If we don't matter so much then leave! You'll be doing us; especially me, a huge favor!"

Zuko gritted his teeth in anger, steam coming out of his ears. This is what he gets for trying to do the rightful thing of making sure the princess was safe? What an ungrateful brat she was! What was even thinking of coming out her to get her anyways? What did he care if she got kidnapped or worse? She thinks she's so smart...let her take care of herself.

"Fine!" he snapped. "Go ahead! Explore your new life of freedom! I'm through trying to help you!"

"Go then!" she yelled, turning her back on him. Zuko's fist lit up with fire, but Jasmine didn't notice. She was too busy ignoring him. "I never asked for your help anyways!"

Zuko bit his bottom lip, trying his hardest to not throw the growing flame at the princess. It would feel so good to set her on fire...just once! Then he'd be satisfied, but he couldn't. He cursed himself and let the flame fizzle out, dropping his arm to his side. He scowled at her back. "I wish your husband the best of luck because you're going to be one aggravating wife." He began to walk away as she continued to stand with her arms crossed.

Jasmine sighed as she heard him walk off. She was suddenly starting to feel bad about everything. Was she really being stubborn and spoiled for wanting a life of love and happiness? _No! I want to...need to...marry for love! Father doesn't understand and Zuko definitely doesn't understand! All he talks about is honor and the right thing to do. Well this is the right thing! Even if it is hurting my father..._Jasmine frowned and glanced over her shoulder to watch Zuko walk back towards the palace. She didn't want to hurt her father, she just wanted him to understand where she was coming from. She also wasn't being exactly fair to Prince Zuko. He never really tried anything to get with her like the others. As a matter of fact he was kind of nice until she went off on him at the palace. He wasn't trying to marry her and take over Agrabah, he just wanted to get back home and restore his honor. Was that a bad thing?

Jasmine turned around and called out his name. What he said about people killing to have a father as nice and loving as the Sultan really got to her. She heard many stories about young children growing up without fathers; no one around to help take care of them while their mothers worked.

"Zuko, wait!" she shouted, jogging to catch up with him. She was making her way through people when she saw a huge man approach Zuko from behind. She stopped and watched in horror as the man pulled out a huge brick, ready to strike Zuko. "ZUKO!" she cried out, but she was too late. The man quickly knocked Zuko out and dragged him to an alley. Jasmine raced past the crowd of people and followed the man.

---

"Jafar! How nice of you to join us!" the Sultan exclaimed as Jafar entered the entertainment room. He glanced at Iroh to find him in the same spot he's been all night. He really liked those bellydancers and that tea!

"I just wanted to see if our new guest and his nephew Prince Zuko were enjoying themselves." Jafar replied, glancing around the room. "Where is our grand Prince Zuko anyways?" he asked, already knowing where the Fire Nation prince was at.

Iroh shrugged. "Haven't seen him all day! He told me we were suppose to be leaving today but he never came and got me." Iroh gave them a smug smile. "Not that I'm complaining!"

The Sultan grinned joyously. "We believe he might be with Princess Jasmine since we haven't seen her all day either!"

Jafar gaped at them. "Princess Jasmine's missing too?" he asked. "You think they're together?"

"We hope they're together." Iroh corrected.

"And you're not even going to go try and look for them to see where they're at or what they're doing?" he asked incredulously. Jafar knew Zuko wasn't in the palace. Iago saw the young prince leave earlier, muttering incoherent hotly. _There's no way the princess could be with him unless..._"I'll go check up on the princess!" he said hastily.

The Sultan waved it off. "Leave them alone, Jafar. Kids need their privacy."

Iroh nodded in agreement. "I know my nephew hates to be interrupted."

"What makes you so sure they're together? Hmm?" Jafar asked.

"Where else would they be?" The Sultan asked.

_Fools! I'm dealing with fools! _Jafar thought darkly. He put on a fake smile. "I'm just going to see if they need anything."

"Oh! And, Jafar!" the Sultan called out, stopping his advisor. "We would like some more tea, please!"

Jafar nodded and mumbled something incoherently, leaving the room.

Iroh and the Sultan exchanged glances and shrugged.

"What a nice man!" Iroh exclaimed.

---

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked angrily. She watched the man throw a half-unconscious Zuko on the ground. "Zuko!" She was about to run to the prince until two men stopped her.

"What do we have here, Saluk?" one man asked. "It seems a streetrat girl spotted us!"

Jasmine struggled in the men's grip. "Let go of me!" she demanded. "And what are you doing with him?"

Several more men appeared as the large man circled Zuko. "Nothing. Nothing at all, darling." he grinned. He turned to the other men. "Check him for treasure first. I saw him pull out gold back at the market!"

Jasmine gave him a disgusted look. "Are you _robbing _him?" she asked incredulously.

"Among other things." the man replied.

"_Other _things?" she asked. "Who are you? And what do you want with Zuko?"

"The name's Saluk." he introduced himself. "And these men are the rest of the forty thieves."

"Forty?" Jasmine asked, gazing around at the many men in the alley.

"He has no more treasure, Saluk!" A man said after he was done patting Zuko down. "Should we just kill him now?"

"_Kill?_" Jasmine gasped. "No! Don't kill him!" She shook out the men's grasp. "Please don't kill him! I have gold! Just leave him alone!"

"I highly doubt that, sweetheart." Saluk chuckled. He kicked Zuko roughly in the ribs. "Worthless...just like the man said he'd be." He looked around at the other thieves. "Well, we aren't getting paid for nothing! Let's kill the prince!"

"NO!" Jasmine cried out as the men began to move in on him. "Here!" She quickly began to take off her gold jewerly and threw it at Saluk. "Take it!"

Saluk caught the jewelry and stared at her in shock. "This is worth thousands!" he said incredulously. "There's no way a streetrat like you can afford such jewelry unless..." He quickly snatched off her dirty robes, revealing a silk blue outfit and emerald headband. "You're the princess!" he grinned.

Jasmine scowled at him. "What's it to you?" she asked. She looked at Zuko who began stirring, regaining consciousness again. _He's going to be ok..._

"Oh, it's everything to me, Princess." he smirked, grabbing her roughly. "What do you say, boys?" he asked at the smiling men. "We caught ourselves our very own princess of Agrabah!"

"She can be worth millions!" a man exclaimed. "And the man that hired us never said anything about not harming the princess!"

"The man that hired you?" Jasmine asked, skeptical. "Hired you for what?"

Saluk gave her a sadistic grin. "I can't tell you, Princess." He turned to look at Zuko who began groaning. "But I'll let you watch if you wish." He thought a moment. "Though it might give you nightmares..." he shot her a sideways glance. "Oh well. I'm sure you can watch. It's time you got out of your fairytale world and experienced real life."

Jasmine spotted a long piece of wood against the wall as he talked to her. She glanced warily at Saluk then back at the wood. He was threatening to kill Zuko, she had to do something. Once he turned his back on her and made his way over to Zuko; kicking him once more in the gut, Jasmine ran for the wood and struck him with it.

Saluk cried out as he felt the pain of the wood breaking over his back. He turned to glare at Jasmine who scowled in return at him, she held the two pieces of wood in both hands.

"You little bitch!" He yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" He grabbed her roughly by the arms and forced her to drop the wood.

"Let go of me!" she hissed, struggling in his huge arms.

"Do you see what our royal pain-in-the-ass did?" he asked the men who began snickering. He glared down at Jasmine. "That took some real guts, princess! But it's gonna take more then a piece of wood to knock-OOMPH!" Jasmine elbowed him in the groin, causing him to release her. She slapped him hard across the face before running to Zuko.

"She sure is kicking your butt, Saluk!" one laughed. "Feisty little one, ain't she?"

Saluk growled his frustration, shutting up the others laughter instantly. He turned to watch Jasmine kneel next to Zuko, checking if he was ok.

"I'm this close to killing you!" he yelled, stomping towards her, his eyes shining menacingly. He pulled her up by her arm and grabbed her by the throat. "No one smacks me and gets away with it alive!" He released her neck, allowing her to gasp for air before slapping her across the face. The men began laughing as she landed on the ground next to Zuko.

"That's teaching her!" one exclaimed, applauding Saluk.

Saluk smirked. "What can I say? I have a way with the ladies."

---

Zuko laid on the ground, listening consciously to everything the men were saying. He allowed the man named Saluk to kick him around, waiting for his opportunity to get up and attack the men when they least expected it. What he didn't expect was Princess Jasmine to try to help him. He thought she despised him. He was mostly shocked when she actually grabbed a weapon and tried to protect him, getting her own self in trouble as she did. From what Saluk said, there were forty men in the alley willing and ready to kill him. But for what? That didn't matter now. It would be easy to fight off these men, they weren't benders of any kind (not that Zuko couldn't defend himself against them if they were benders). Zuko peered up at one man standing above him, his attention elsewhere. His gaze lowered to the man's belt, spotting two swords. Zuko smiled secretly. _Bingo!_

Once Jasmine landed on the ground next to him, he glanced at her. Her lip was bleeding from the strike she received from Saluk, her eyelids half-way closed. Zuko felt his body feel with fiery anger as he watched blood begin to make its way out her nose. _What kind of man strikes a helpless girl? _he thought angrily as he felt the fire in him begging to be released on these dishonorable, cowardly men. He then began thinking about all the times he fought with the watertribe peasant. _Well that's different! She knows how to defend herself! _Jasmine's eyes began to flutter open, catching Zuko's attention. Her eyes looked alittle glazed but other then that she seemed ok.

Jasmine noticed Zuko's amber eyes on her. She smiled weakly, "Zu-" He cut her off with a low 'shh', he didn't want the men to know he was conscious yet. She nodded, understanding. "Ugh!" Jasmine gasped in pain as Saluk pulled her off the ground by her hair, bringing her to her feet.

He brought his bronze knuckleduster up to her chin, tracing her skin lightly with the edge of his claw. "I should disfigure this pretty face of yours...maybe you'll learn how to respect a man."

"Odd," Jasmine responded hotly. "I hear that a lot lately."

That's it. Zuko couldn't wait any longer for his opportunity. He shot his leg out at Saluk, a blast of fire hitting the huge man's legs. Saluk cried out and released Jasmine who ran to the other side of the alley. She watched in awe as Zuko quickly got up and grabbed two swords from one of the thieves.

"What the hell?" Saluk asked as he saw the prince get up. "How did you...?" He glanced down at the fire fizzling out on his pants. "GET HIM!" he yelled outraged.

Zuko prepared himself for the fight. He clutched the swords tightly in his hands, striking every man that tried to attack him. He didn't use the sharp edge of the sword to stab any of them, he didn't want to kill forty men in one day. Instead he kept knocking the men around, either with the back of his sword or kicking them back with his legs.

Saluk couldn't believe what he was seeing. The forty thieves were being defeated by a mere prince! A boy nonetheless! He was tired of his men being thrown around like a bunch of ragdolls. He spotted a sword one of the men dropped while trying to attack Zuko across the alley. He quickly ran to go grab it, but Jasmine was quicker. She grabbed it and pointed it at Saluk's throat, stopping him abruptly.

"Don't you dare move!" she yelled. Saluk gazed down at the blade cautiously then looked back at Jasmine.

"You don't have it in you." he grinned as she glowered at him. He quickly snatched the sword from her, bringing it back up to her throat. "Like I said before, princess. It's time you stopped living in a fairytale world and experienced real life." He raised the sword as Jasmine watched in terror. Two sharp blades to his back stopped him.

"Drop it." Zuko demanded as he held his swords to Saluk's back.

Saluk chuckled nervously as he realized Zuko already defeated the other men. "For a prince you sure know how to fight, boy."

"Don't call me boy!" Zuko snapped. "The name's Prince Zuko. Now drop the sword or I'll be forced to make you drop it."

"He'll do it." Jasmine spoke up. "Believe me."

Saluk let out a defeated sigh, but grinned when he heard the familiar sounds of the other thieves getting back up. "Seems to me like your in a little trouble, Prince Zuko." he said.

Zuko glanced around to find himself surrounded by 39 other men, all with their swords and weapons pointed at him. _Crap...they just don't give up do they? _He looked at Jasmine who seemed terrified. _Oh well, she was going to find out soon or later..._

Jasmine saw Zuko gazing at her. She read the look in his eyes and gave him an affirmative nod.

Saluk noticed the exchange between the two. "What are you guys-OOMPH!" Jasmine kicked him in the groin again and quickly grabbed his sword; running out the way as Zuko turned to the other men, his body producing fire.

Jasmine stopped and watched in awe as fire surrounded Zuko, his body and swords engulfed in it. _What the-_She glanced around the alley and found a stray bucket of water on the ground.

"W-what? H-how's he doing that?" one man stuttered in fear. "The boy's on fire!"

"It's magic or witchcraft!" another cried out. "I did not sign up for this!"

"Let's get out of here!"

The men dropped their weapons and ran out the alley in horror. Saluk growled once more at Zuko before following the other thieves.

Zuko smirked, satisfied he didn't even have to use his firebending on the cowards. He turned to see Jasmine's reaction...but she was gone. _Where did she-_

"AHH!" Zuko screamed as a bucket of ice cold water was poured on him. He turned to see Jasmine with a worried look on her face, holding a now empty bucket of water. "What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled at her. He stared down at his soaked clothes.

"You were on fire!" she replied. "What did you want me to do?"

"What part of 'I'm prince of the _Fire _Nation' did you not understand?" he asked, irritated.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you meant it so literally!" She threw down the bucket and eyed him cautiously. "You can produce fire? From your body?"

"It's called firebending where I'm from." he explained, rinsing the water out of his ponytail. "Thank you for the shower by the way." he added.

Jasmine shrugged. "Sorry...I thought you were combusting into flames or something..."

Zuko tried to hold back a smirk but failed miserably. "Combusting into flames?" he asked, amused. "Never heard that one before!" She grinned back at him, Zuko noticing the blood spilling out her busted lip and nose again. He frowned, "You ok?"

"What? This?" she asked, pointing to her face. "It'll heal eventually. What's a bloody nose and busted lip compared to injured ribs?" she said, indicating Zuko's bruised side.

Zuko forgot all about the pain in his ribs. He completely forgot the blows he received to them from Saluk when he began fighting. "It's nothing...I've had worse...believe me." Memories of fighting the Avatar, Katara, and Azula flashed through his head.

"You're bleeding!" Jasmine cried out. Zuko was about to reply that he was ok but Jasmine already closed the distance between them, lightly caressing the spot where Saluk hit him with the brick.

Zuko froze as her body got so close to his. He wanted to say something but found himself lost for words. She didn't notice his uncomfortableness; she was too busy examining his wounds, her big brown eyes filled with worry.

"You should probably sit down." she said. "What if you have a concussion or something?"

"I'm...fine." he managed to say. _Why is she being so nice all of a sudden? _He thought. _What happened to the ungrateful, spoiled princess that seemed to love to argue with me so much? _She was obviously replaced by a caring, nice princess who was concerned about him! And to be honest, Zuko wanted the bratty one back. He could deal with her a lot better, because this one was touching him!

"Still...I don't like the look of that bump on your head." she replied. "We should-"

"Hide!" He pushed Jasmine aside behind stacked crates in the alley. She crashed into the wall and fell to the ground.

"What the-"

"Shh!" Zuko whispered. Three guards from the palace walked into the alley, spotting Zuko standing casually next to the stacked crates.

"Prince Zuko, is it?" the main guard asked.

"Yeah." Zuko replied, peering at the guards. "Is there something you want?" he asked once he noticed the guards eyeing his wet clothes.

"Uh...Jafar is sending a search party out for Princess Jasmine. He says she ran away. Have you seen her?"

Zuko thought a moment and glanced at Jasmine who was staring quietly back at him. _This has got to be the most stupidest thing I have ever done. _He sighed. "Nope, haven't seen her." he replied.

"Oh." the guard gave him a skeptical look. "Well if you see her be sure to bring her back to the palace. And your uncle's looking for you too. He said he thought you guys were suppose to be leaving today."

"We are." Zuko replied hastily. "I just need some...supplies."

"I'll be sure to tell him." the guard replied. "C'mon, men! She's probably at the festival their having down at the plaza." The guards walked back out the alley.

Zuko looked at Jasmine who got off the ground, smiling joyously at him. _Oh no..._He had a bad feeling about that smile. She quickly ran to him; embracing him with a tight hug, and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek right below his scar.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed. "I knew you weren't as heartless as you act!" She released him and stared at his shocked expression. "Are you ok?" she asked, bringing her hand up to feel his forehead. "You look flushed...want me to pour more water on you?"

Zuko shook out of his daze. "No! I just..." He tried to think of something but found nothing to tell her. "Sorry I pushed you into the wall." he apologized instead.

Jasmine smirked. "You did it to hide me! You're forgiven!"

"Right." he replied. Actually, he mostly pushed her behind the crates to get her off him. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

---

**A/N: Anyone else notice Zuko has 'contact' issues when it comes to girls? And Jasmine seems to like to attack men way stronger then her? Up next: Jasmine gets a crush, and a guest appearance from another disney character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**A/N: I know I said only one other disney character will be in this chapter...well I lied. It's more like three. And this was a rushed chapter so i'm not 100 persent pleased with it...one more chappie left!!!**

**---**

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe she snuck out!" the Sultan exclaimed with dismay. "Maybe I'm being too hard on her...I need to respect her wishes of marrying for love..."

Iroh nodded. "Yes, but how is she going to find love in just two days?" he asked curiously. "I bet if my nephew weren't so obsessed with leaving and capturing the Avatar then..."

"That's it!" the Sultan beamed. "Your nephew Prince Zuko can marry my daughter! They don't get along much now but I'm sure..."

Iroh shook his head. "Even if Prince Zuko did like Princess Jasmine he wouldn't marry her. He's too stuck on finding the Avatar. Plus, he has a nation to run back in our world."

The Sultan nodded sadly. "Forgot about that...I wonder if Jafar found a solution to yours and your nephew's problem."

"I sure did, Sultan." Jafar replied, entering the room with a tall, darkly-clad, palish green, yellow-eyed woman. "This is a close friend of mine. Her name is Maleficent."

The Sultan and Iroh exchanged looks before glancing back at the odd-looking woman.

"Er...hi." Iroh greeted. "I'm Iroh of the Fire Nation...you're not from around here are you?"

"Far from it." Maleficent said with a grimace. She turned to Jafar, "Where's the Prince and Princess?" she asked.

"I told you that situation is being taken care of." Jafar said in a harsh whisper. "I just need you to use your powers to reopen that hole that brought them here."

Maleficent nodded then turned back to Iroh. "I hope your ready to get back to your universe. I know exactly how you got here...sometimes some strange powers interfer with the way the universes are working occasionally opening a portal to another world. It seems it happened to your universe and Agrabah. I can open it again but only for a while...we just need you to get your nephew and get on that ship again and I'll do the rest."

Iroh nodded. "Ok but...I haven't seen Prince Zuko all day...and I don't know where he could be."

---

"So what are you going to do about your problem?" asked Jasmine as she cleaned off the blood on her face. "You know, the whole problem with being stuck in another universe. It's not like you can exactly walk around with your uncle back into some portal or anything."

Zuko shrugged. "Someone has to know something about my situation." he said. "But first I need to find my crew."

"Crew?" Jasmine asked. "There's more of you?"

"When I was tricked by my sister; I escaped and she took my Fire Nation ship I was using to track down the Avatar." Zuko explained. "My uncle and I managed to get a low budget ship and hire men who would help us with it as long as we promised to keep them safe from my sister Azula."

"Wow...sounds like your sister is not a very nice person..."

"That's the nice way of putting it." Zuko said. "I'd say she's more of a-"

"Hey!" Jasmine exclaimed before Zuko could finish his sentence. "I have a wonderful idea! Let's go to that festival the guards were talking about before we go on search for your crew!"

Zuko gave her a skeptical look. He didn't like all this 'we' stuff she was saying. "When did me and you become a 'we'?" he asked. "I'm looking for my crew on my own and there's no way I'm going to a..._festival_!" He spat the last word in disgust.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, expecting a response like that from the fire prince. "How old are you again?" she asked, annoyed. "Seventeen, right?" Zuko nodded. "Well, me too. The difference between you and I is I've been locked up my whole life behind those palace walls and I still manage to want to have a little fun. You practically travel everywhere with your uncle and yet you manage to live a more unexciting and sheltered life then me."

Zuko glared at her. "I have more important things to do then go to festivals with dirty peasants-"

"Peasants?" Jasmine asked. "Is that what you think of your people back in your nation?"

Zuko thought all the times he called the water tribe girl a peasant. "...well...that's what they are..."

"No wonder you're here." Jasmine said. "If you ask me I think the people in your nation new about some weird alternate universe hole and _pushed _your ship into it just to get rid of you."

"_What_?" Zuko asked, thrown off-guard by Jasmine's change of attitude back to 'snotty princess'. "Let's just pretend I didn't hear that!" he muttered darkly before turning to walk out the alley entrance.

Jasmine sighed, knowing what she said was just 'alittle' inappropriate since Zuko did save her life from the thief Saluk. "Sorry!" she immediately apologized and jogged up to his side. "I know that wasn't very...princessly of me."

"Nothing's 'princessly' about you but your looks and clothes." He muttered, but she heard him loud and clear.

"Now _I'm _just going to pretend like I didn't hear that!" she replied. "But seriously...will it kill you to have just alittle fun before continuing your 'mission' or what ever you call it?"

"I really have to-" He stopped when he saw the disappointment in the princess's face. "Did you really think I was going to agree to go to a festival?" he asked incredulously.

"Fine." she said, not seeming mad or disappointed any more. "I can go myself...after all, I did come out here on my own, didn't I?" She continued walking out the alley. "Good luck on your searching...and I'll keep my promise to go back to the palace _after _I'm done exploring Agrabah for myself."

_She can't be serious! _Zuko thought, angered by her continuation of staying in Agrabah by herself after almost getting herself captured and possibly murdered by a band of forty thieves. "You're crazy!" he shouted, causing her to stop and flash a grin in his direction.

"I'm spoiled, remember?" She turned and continued to make her way down the streets of Agrabah, Zuko cursing himself as he reluctantly followed her.

---

Jasmine grinned inwardly as she knew Zuko was following just a few paces behind her into the crowd of people who came to see the foreign festivities.

"You don't have to follow so far behind." she spoke up. "I know you're there. So you might as well suck up your pride and get up here and join me."

Zuko looked startled at first, then he quickly recovered and walked to her side. "I can't believe I'm here." he admitted harshly. He looked around at the crowds of people, the entertainment, the different dishes of food from different parts of the world. "It's like a traveling circus."

"It's a festival." Jasmine corrected. She stared at the things with admiration while Zuko continued to take to the new things with little interest. Jasmine saw him out of the corner of her eye, his arms were crossed as usual, his gaze was stern, and his mouth was a tight thin line. Jasmine nudged him playfully which caused her gaze to turn to her. "Lighten up! Are all the people like this where you're from?"

Zuko thought about the Avatar's joyous attitude, the water tribe boy's serious but fun outlook on life, and the waterbender's positive attitude. "Sadly...no." he answered after awhile.

"Thank god for that!" Jasmine commented. "Can't you at least pretend to be good company?"

"No."

"Not even for like twenty minutes?" she asked. "I am getting married to the man my father chooses tomorrow...don't I deserve to have one last good day?"

"You're actually going to agree to marry who your father chooses?" Zuko asked incredulously.

Jasmine shrugged. "Why not? Like you said before...this is my city. I am going to become queen of this place and if I have to marry a..._prince _to do it then I will." She thought a moment. "Then I can change the rules for my kids. They'll be allowed to marry whomever their heart desires. It can be a street rat and I wouldn't care as long as their happy." She glanced at him with curiosity. "Where you're from, do you get to choose who you marry?"

Zuko closed his eyes and frowned, thinking of his mother. "No." he replied sadly.

Jasmine frowned too. This was the first time she saw Zuko show other emotion then anger or selfishness. "Do you have someone you love but can't marry?" she asked. "A girl that isn't of royalty so you can't be with her?"

Blue eyes flashed in Zuko's mind. "No!" he snapped, forcing the images away. "It's no concern of mine who my father chooses for me to marry! First I have to make sure I get my place to the throne before it's passed on to Azula!"

"This Avatar you always speak of...are you capturing him for your own selfish reasons or for your people?" Jasmine asked curiously. "What's so important about him that you get him anyways?"

"We're at war we're I'm from." Zuko explained. "Have been for a thousand years. The Avatar is the only one that can defeat my father and restore things back to the way they were."

"...isn't that a good thing?" she asked. "If you're in war and the Avatar can stop it then why would you want to stop him?"

Zuko didn't answer her and she knew after a long moment of silence that he wasn't going to. After awhile she finally said, "You are capturing him for selfish reasons."

---

The Sultan mumbled hastily as he went threw huge stacks of papers scattered infront of him. "Who to chose? Who to chose?" he asked himself over and over again as Iroh watched him in concern.

"Sultan?" Jafar said as he watched him too. "May I make a suggestion?"

The Sultan stopped to gaze sincerely at Jafar. "Why yes! You're opinion means a lot to me too, Jafar!" he exclaimed. "Which prince do you think Princess Jasmine would like?" he glanced down at the pictures and profiles. "She did have Rajah bite this one...and she threw her wine on this one...hmm..."

"If you don't mind, I believe none of those men are suitable for our lovely Princess Jasmine." Jafar stated. "So I came up with a great idea."

The Sultan glanced at Iroh who shrugged in return. "...what would that be, Jafar?"

"Why not have the princess marry...me?" Jafar asked, straightening up with pure confidence.

"_What_?" The Sultan asked, dumbfounded.

Iroh spat out his tea in shock. "But...but you're so old!" he exclaimed.

Jafar glared at him, continuing. "I have been your loyal advisor for years...I have cared for Jasmine since she was a little baby. I know what's good for her and what she wants."

"But...but the rules say she must marry a prince!" The Sultan stammered, not liking the idea of Jafar marrying his daughter. It wasn't that he disliked Jafar, it was just it wouldn't seem right and he'd know Jasmine would disapprove of it immediately.

Jafar became angered. He slammed his snake cane down hard into the floor, its eyes turning red as Jafar pushed the cane infront of the Sultan's face.

"The princess will marry me!" he stated sternly.

"The princess will marry you." The Sultan repeated in a zombie tone, his eyes glazing over as he became hypnotized by the cane.

Iroh sat up in confusion as he heard what the Sultan said. "But...don't you think Princess Jasmine would disapprove?" he asked. "You must think of your daughter, Sultan!"

"Silence!" Jafar yelled as he turned the snake cane to Iroh. "You will be silent and not speak another word! You will also allow this! You will take your brat prince nephew and leave as soon as that portal opens for you! You will not think a second thought about Agrabah!"

"I will be silent. I will allow this. I will take my brat nephew and leave and not think a second thought about Agrabah." Iroh repeated, sitting back down to continue drinking his tea.

Jafar smirked. "Good."

---

Jasmine was silent for a long time. Zuko glanced at her to see her enjoying the festival silently...but he knew something was wrong. He knew he could out do her in being quiet longer but her silence was strange.

"Want something to eat?" he asked reluctantly. He had to find some way to break the tension.

She shook her head silently.

"Sure?" he asked again.

She nodded.

"Fine." He shrugged before leaving her to find a stand that served drinks. _What am I doing here? _He asked himself. _I'm suppose to be looking for my crew...not playing guard for the princess! _A huge crowd of people captured his attention as he heard a overly obnoxious voice speak highly of itself.

"And as your new prince I, Prince Kuzco, will make sure all you mere townspeople will get to appreciate my beauty everyday!" a young prince exclaimed. "There will be statues of me on every corner; important corners I mean, and pyramids in honor of me!"

"What about the princess?" someone asked.

Kuzco thought a moment. "Oh yeah...the princess...forgot about her...is she hot?" he asked. "Didn't get the picture of her yet..."

"Who are you?" Zuko asked as he made his way to the front of the crowd to get a better view of the guy that was calling himself the new prince of Agrabah. He took in the man's Egyptian-like style. "You're the suitor the Sultan picked?" he asked incredulously. It was really none of his business or concern but he was sure the Sultan would pick someone Jasmine would at least get along with. This prince was the definition of what Jasmine hated in a guy.

"Prince Kuzco, formerly known as Emperor Kuzco!" the prince announced joyfully. "I'm going to be the new king of Agrabah after I marry Princess Jennifer."

"Jasmine." Zuko corrected.

"Hmm...what? Did you say something?" Kuzco asked.

Zuko sighed. "Nevermind!" he muttered.

"Anways, as I was saying..."

Zuko quietly made his way around the back of the new 'prince' of Agrabah as he continued to talk to the annoyed yet interested crowd. Once behind Kuzco he flickered a little bit of fire on his robe. The little flick began to grow to a large flame and traveled up the expensive robe.

"_Prince _Kuzco," Zuko said, tapping him on the back of the shoulder.

"What is it now?" Kuzco asked irritated.

"You're on fire." He announced before walking away. Kuzco shrieked as he began to feel the hot flames spread on his back. The crowd watched in amusement as he grabbed a ice cold bucket of water and dumped it on himself.

Zuko smirked, about to walk away until he heard someone call his name. He turned to see a familiar face run towards him. He quirked a brow when he realized it was someone from his universe, someone from his crew.

"I knew it was you, Prince Zuko!" The man huffed as he caught up with him. "After I seen that odd man catch on fire I knew only a firebender can do that!" The man looked around cautiously before lowering his voice. "Prince Zuko, I don't think we're in our world anymore...people here haven't heard of the Fire Nation, the Avatar, or even the war!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I know!" he replied. "Where's the three other men?" he asked, glancing around. "Gather them up and get ready...we're going to..." He trailed off, seeing Jasmine walk towards him.

"To...what?" The man asked curiously. He followed Zuko's gaze and spotted Jasmine. "Wow...who is that?"

Zuko shot a glare at the other man. "Silent! Just do as I say and go get the other men. I'll meet you guys back by the ship with my uncle."

"Zuko," Jasmine smirked as she approached them. She looked alittle shocked when she saw he was talking to another man who dressed in the same weird armor like him. "Oh...you found...somebody?" she asked.

"My name's-"

"Didn't I give you an order?" Zuko snapped, his amber eyes glaring at the older man.

"It was nice meeting you!" The man said hastily to Jasmine before he ran off in the opposite direction. He was in no mood to see Prince Zuko's infamous temper anytime soon.

"You too!" Jasmine shouted to the running man. "Well, kinda meeting you." She looked at Zuko whose face looked expressionless but she knew what he was thinking. "About earlier...I was just...I couldn't..." she began stammering, causing Zuko to look at her in confusion. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "I forgot it was your job to be the party-pooper."

Zuko smirked. "It's ok..." _Wow, did I just accept someone's apology? _he thought incredulously. _I'd never do that back home._ "Is there something you need?" he asked, approaching her. He stopped once he realized what he said. _Great...now you're becoming her servant! I really need to get out of here!_

"No, thank you." She replied politely. "I just came to get you so you can watch the next show with me."

"Really?" he asked. "What show?" _We have no time for shows! _An inner voice reminded him.

Jasmine shrugged, the grin never leaving her face. "The flyer says something about a gypsy named Esmeralda. She's from a place called Paris...I always wanted to see a gypsy perform. I read so much about them when I was younger...actually I think I was obsessed. They were free to do whatever they wanted...travel places and live off the money they made from performing." She had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Don't you think that'll be wonderful?"

"Uh...I guess." he replied, shrugging.

Jasmine rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'd knew you'd respond that way."

Zuko thought about the time after Azula almost tricked them into being her prisoners. Afterwards, Zuko and his uncle were forced to become somewhat like beggars...will Iroh did. Zuko would never lower himself and perform for money. He was of royalty! "Believe me, it's not as fun as you think."

Jasmine eyed him curiously. She was about to ask him what he meant by that until she heard loud horns blowing and saw confetti fall from the sky. "It's starting!" she exclaimed happily. She grabbed Zuko's wrist and dragged him in the direction of the stage.

---

"You know, this will only work if all people are on the ship, Jafar." Maleficent said as she approached Jafar in his lair. "Prince Zuko is nowhere to be found. Most likely he is with the princess..."

"I'm on that." Jafar replied. "You just worry about opening that hole again." A grunt from the stairs caught Maleficent's and Jafar's attention. They looked alarmed before the huge figure of a beaten Saluk appeared. "Saluk?" Jafar asked. "Where's the prince and princess? You were suppose to get him!"

Saluk scowled at him. "You said we were suppose to kill him!" he corrected Jafar. "But what you didn't tell me was the power of the brat prince!"

"Power? Since when does a prince have power?" Jafar asked incredulously.

"He defeated me and my forty thieves!" Saluk yelled, outraged. "At first he just used swords but then..." He looked down, remembering the boy being engulfed with flames. "He produced fire! With his body!"

"Hmm..." Jafar played with his beard as he thought a moment. "Now I know what they meant when they said they were from the Fire Nation."

"You couldn't mention that to me earlier?" Saluk growled.

"Forget it." Jafar waved it off. "Prince Zuko will be going home soon anyways. Where's the last place you seen him?"

"We left him and the princess in the alley." Saluk responded. "And I wouldn't be so sure that he'll be going home so soon."

Maleficent and Jafar exchanged looks. "What are you talking about, boy?" Maleficent asked.

"Him and the princess." Saluk said, turning to make his way back down the stairs. "They looked kind of cozy with eachother if you know what I mean." With that said, Saluk exited the lair.

"That can be a problem, Jafar." Maleficent stated.

"It doesn't matter now." he replied. "The Sultan already decided she's going to marry me."

---

"Look at her!" Jasmine said in fascination. "The way she moves is so...and it's just...wow! I wish I could dance like that!" Zuko and Jasmine continued to look as the gypsy Esmeralda entranced the crowd with her liquid-like movements. She seemed to be seducing every man in the crowd. Jasmine glanced at Zuko to see she had an affect on him too. Jasmine smirked alittle and glanced at the ground, trying to fight the growing jealousy inside of her. She had no idea what she was jealous of...so what if Zuko was checking out another girl? Esmeralda was a very attractive woman! Why wouldn't he check her out? Jasmine would be concerned if he didn't check her out! Then that'll mean there really was something wrong with Prince Zuko. "Enjoying the show?" she asked slyly, glancing back up at him.

Zuko shook out of the trance Esmeralda seemed to put him in. "Huh?...uh...it's ok...I guess." He shrugged, but Jasmine noticed the blush on his face.

"You...think she's attractive?" Jasmine asked coyly, catching Zuko completely off guard.

"I...will...she...I don't have time to...she's..." he stammered, turning even more redder with embarrassment. He glared at Jasmine when she began giggling. "You're evil." he muttered, seriously. "You're an evil girl trapped in a princess's body."

"It was just a question!" Jasmine exclaimed. She turned back to watch Esmeralda on stage. "I think she's beautiful. Her movements are hypnotizing!" Jasmine blushed when she felt Zuko's gaze on her. "I wish I could catch peoples' attention like that."

"What makes you think you can't?" Zuko heard himself asking. He immediately regretted his choice in words but he continued to stare at her boldly. He blushed enough infront of her for one day.

It was Jasmine's turn to blush more. "Well...I'm so...inexperienced when it comes to interacting with boys...as you can tell." She gave him a sly smile. "I tend to be a spoiled princess."

Zuko gave her an odd look. He remembered she did live a sheltered life but she pulled off the 'flirtacious' look so perfectly! "So you never...been with another guy...intimately?" _Ooh...bad choice of words, Zuko! _He realized once he saw the shocked look on the princess's face. "I meant as in kissing!" he added hastily.

Jasmine let that one slip. "No...I've never kissed a boy...I've never dated...I've never even embraced another guy until you!" She glanced down again. "But that was a friendly embrace and kiss." she added, remembering what she did to Zuko back at the alley.

_Thank god..._he wanted to mutter. He couldn't handle it if it were something more...but would he mind if it was? He shook out of his thoughts. "So that's why you want love so bad?" he asked. "You want to at least experience it once before you get married, don't you?"

Jasmine looked at him in shock. "Exactly!" she said in disbelief. For once he actually understood her. "But...It's too late I guess. I've made my choice." She looked back at the stage to see Esmeralda's emerald green eyes locked on Zuko. "It seems you have an admirer." she said, hoping he didn't hear the jealousy and hurt in her voice.

"Hmm?" Zuko asked. He followed her gaze back to Esmeralda. The woman had a sly smile on her face as she approached both of them. She leaned down and caressed Zuko's cheek, winking flirtatiously. Zuko blushed and tried to control his raging teenage hormones. He knew Jasmine was watching him and Esmeralda. What he couldn't understand was the loyalty he felt to Jasmine to have Esmeralda not flirt with him infront of her.

Esmeralda's eyes lit up as she looked at Jasmine, extending a hand to the princess. "Join me on stage?" she asked politely.

Jasmine's and Zuko's jaws dropped. They glanced at eachother. "Er...sure..." Jasmine replied, taking Esmeralda's hand. Her eyes never left Zuko's.

He watched in curiosity and amusement as Jasmine was pulled onto stage by Esmeralda. Esmeralda never stopped her dancing, receiving cat calls from the men in the crowd as they noticed Jasmine. Esmeralda grinned, expecting that response.

Jasmine, on the other hand, was not use to being the center of so many men's attention. She gave a wary glance at Zuko, feeling Esmeralda nudge her softly in the side.

"Just move your body to the music! It's not hard." she grinned. "I'm sure your boyfriend would appreciate it."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jasmine said in a low tone, hoping Zuko didn't hear her. "And I can't...there's so many people watching..."

"You know, confidence and pride are very attractive in a young lady." Esmeralda said in a small whisper, so only Jasmine could hear her. "I bet you'd catch the attention of that young man who is not your boyfriend." Esmeralda grinned as Jasmine gave her a shocked look. "Don't think I haven't noticed the exchanges between you two."

Jasmine glanced at Zuko, sighing. _Was it that obvious? _"Fine...but if I look like a fool I'll never live it down." Esmeralda heard the humor in Jasmine's voice.

"I promise you won't look like a fool."

Jasmine threw caution to the wind and began moving like Esmeralda. She found it oddly easy. Soon she was moving to the rhythm of the beat by herself, not realizing that Esmeralda stopped dancing to watch her along with the applauding crowd. She searched the crowd to see Zuko watching Jasmine, his expression hiding nothing. Esmeralda began wondering if the boy knew he was gaping at Jasmine. She smirked. _Young love, it's so beautiful. _She turned to look at Jasmine again, finding the rags she wore over her clothing unflattering. Esmeralda sauntered her way towards Jasmine, who was oblivious to everything but the music, and pulled the rags off.

Jasmine didn't care that she was in her usual princess attire infront of dozens of people, but Zuko did. He quickly shook out of his daze and jumped onto stage to grab Jasmine before the crowd realized who she really was.

"Jasmine!" He called out, but she couldn't hear him over the music. "Jasmine!" He reached out for her but she she was moving her arms around so wildly that he had to reach for her waist. He quickly grabbed her, causing her to twirl into his embrace, stopping when they faces were mere inches away from eachother.

Jasmine looked startled at first, then she grinned. "I didn't know you liked to dance!"

"I don't." He replied in a low tone. He kept her hands on her waist despite the embarrassment he was feeling. He knew he should probably move back and give them space but something about their closeness felt right and comforting. Like it did back at the alley when she was all over him with concern. "You might want to put back on the rags before people realize who you-"

"PRINCESS JASMINE!" A guard yelled as he spotted the couple on stage. "We have been looking everywhere for you! Jafar must have a word before with you before your wedding!"

"Jafar?" Jasmine asked. "What can he possibly have to say about my wedding?"

"I have lots to say, my dear." Jafar grinned as the crowd made way for him to get past and to the stage. Jafar eyed Zuko with distaste, grimacing at his arms around Jasmine. "You told my guards you had no idea where Princess Jasmine was...you lied, Prince Zuko."

"Prince? Princess?" Esmeralda asked incredulously. She mentally hit herself. "I should've spotted it! No wonder the connection between you two were so big yet secretive! You're secret lovers!"

"They are nothing to eachother, gypsy!" Jafar spat. "I am princess's new husband."

Jasmine gasped in horror. "No!" she cried out. "You're not even a prince!"

Jafar smirked, "Doesn't matter. The Sultan has already decided. Tomorrow morning you will be my bride and I'll become new sultan of Agrabah."

"She still has a day to decide." Zuko spoke up. "Her father is not allowed to choose till tomorrow!"

Jafar rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What do you care, Prince Zuko?" he asked. "You'll be gone before then."

"I care," Zuko said, ignoring Jafar's last comment. He felt something inside him telling him to stop and rethink his next few words. But something else inside him, something stronger, made him say it. "because I'm marrying the princess."


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**A/N: Ok, i thought it was going to only be 5 chapters but it's going to have to be more. I guess this chapter is more of a teaser more than anything.**

**---**

**Chapter 5**

Time seemed to pass slowly as everyone gaped at Zuko, even Jasmine had a hard time comprehending what he just said. But Zuko's face remained bold and determined, completely serious compared to Jafar's amused one.

"My dear, Prince Zuko, what makes you think you have the right to marry the princess of Agrabah?" he asked. "Wasn't it you that said just yesterday and earlier this morning how you wanted to leave this universe and go back to the Fire Nation? You can't marry her then leave..."

"Jafar!" Jasmine spoke up finally, her voice alittle shakey from excitement and confusion. "I've decided on whom I want to marry." She glanced back at Zuko and grinned. "Tell father I've chosen Prince Zuko as my new husband...and prince of Agrabah!"

Jafar's jaw dropped as the audience around them, including Esmeralda, began cheering and applauding. "But, princess-"

"And we shall have it today!" Jasmine interrupted.

"We'll see about that." Jafar muttered under his breath before turning sharply to make his way back to the palace. "Guards! Keep an eye on the princess and prince!" he barked as he stormed towards the gates.

After Jafar was out of eye sight, Zuko realized what he just said...and infront of so many witnesses! He turned to look at his new 'wife' who wore a satisfied smile on her face. _Crap! What have I done? _he thought incredulously. _Marrying Jasmine when I just met her yesterday? Think about the Avatar! I'm suppose to be capturing him to restore my honor! Not marrying alternate universe princesses! No matter how beautiful they are...! Oh gods, I just called her beautiful! What's wrong with me?_

"Congratulations!" Esmeralda exclaimed, patting Zuko on the back. "I'm sure you guys will make a wonderful pair! Prince Zuko and Princess Jasmine of Agrabah." She grinned, liking the sound of the words. "Sounds beautiful."

"Thank you!" Jasmine replied, grabbing both Zuko's hands into hers and squeezing them lovingly. "Will you be coming to our wedding later today?"

"Wouldn't miss it for all the gold in the world!" Esmeralda winked.

"I need some air." Zuko managed to say, he pulled out of Jasmine's grip and walked off stage.

Jasmine frowned as she watched him make his way through crowd with a displeased look on his face. _Was it something I said...? _She thought sadly. _Didn't he want to marry me...? He was the one who brought it up..._

"Probably just pre-wedding jitters." Esmeralda said sincerely. "It happens all the time back at Notre Dame. You should go talk to him. I have to get ready for my next act."

Jasmine nodded and made her way off stage, three guards following closely behind. Jasmine rolled her eyes in annoyance as she remembered what Jafar told them to do. She stopped and turned to glare at them, "I would like some time alone with Prince Zuko, please!" she demanded.

"No can do, Princess Jasmine. Jafar gave an order." The guard incharge responded with a smug smile.

"But I'm princess and I demand alittle privacy alone with Prince Zuko!"

"We can't allow that on more conditions than one." the guard said. "One: you're not allowed to be alone with the prince without supervision until your honeymoon night to...consumate the marriage. Another is you're out of the palace gates and now people know who you are. They might try to harm you."

Jasmine blushed, "I'm not going to do anything inappropriate with him...I just want to talk to him alone."

"Sorry, but-" A blast of smoke caused the guards to go temporarily blind and begin coughing. Two hooves to the chest sent all three flying back towards the stage.

Jasmine coughed and began waving the smoke away from her eyes, peering into the fog to see Esmeralda grinning at her, a goat standing next to her. "Go on! Run!" Esmeralda said.

"Thank you!" Jasmine smiled, running through the crowd to get away from the guards and catch up with Zuko.

---

"Sultan!" Jafar yelled as he busted into the palace doors. "We need to talk now!"

The Sultan stopped playing with his little animal figurines to look up innocently at his angry advisor. "Is something wrong, Jafar? Did you not find Princess Jasmine?" he asked.

"Oh, I found her!" Jafar hissed. "With his nephew!" He pointed accusingly in Iroh's direction. "And he announced-infront of everybody-that he will be the one marrying the princess!"

"My nephew announced he's getting married to Princess Jasmine?" Iroh asked in disbelief. "We are talking about Prince Zuko here, right?"

"You must fix this now!" Jafar yelled, ignoring Iroh. "I am to be wed to the princess later today. They are to be gone before then!"

"Don't you see, Jafar?" The Sultan asked overjoyously. "You don't have to marry Jasmine now! Prince Zuko will! Everything is working splendidly!"

"No it's not!" Jafar slammed down his snake cane, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the Sultan. "I thought that we came to agreement that I would be the new sultan of Agrabah!"

The Sultan's expression hardened. "Now, you look here, Jafar! Jasmine has chosen a suitor to be her husband and I am going to respect her wishes and grant that she be married to Prince Zuko!" he replied angrily.

Jafar's eyes widened in shock as Iroh grinned. They have never seen the Sultan respond in anger, Jafar didn't like it but Iroh was glad the Sultan stood up for himself. Jafar always seemed to be bossing him around lately.

"We'll see about that." Jafar replied, shaking out his shock. His snake cane began glowing red as he directed it at the Sultan. "Princess Jasmine will marry me today."

"I just told you-" The Sultan stopped, the light from the cane hypnotizing him again. "Princess Jasmine will marry you today."

Jafar grinned, satisfied. "Good..."

"What is that thing?" Iroh asked, outraged. He knew something was up the first time the Sultan agreed to have Jafar marry Jasmine. And why did Iroh feel the urge to leave Agrabah with Zuko and never look back? _Something's not right about that cane..._

"Mind your own business." Jafar responded hotly. "You just get ready to travel back to wherever it is you're from. If your nephew interfers with my marrying Princess Jasmine then I will make sure that both of you will suffer severe consequences!"

Iroh frowned. "That sounds like a threat..."

"It is!" Jafar hissed angrily. "Now, I'm going to go retrieve my bride!"

Iroh watched in anger and confusion as Jafar left the room. "Prince Zuko needs to hears about this!"

---

"Zuko!" Jasmine yelled, catching him by the wrist when she finally caught up with him. "What's wrong...what happened back there? And why did you tell Jafar you're going to marry me?"

Zuko sighed at the series of questions from Jasmine, wondering about his actions also. "I don't know." he shrugged, finally. It was the honest truth too. He had no idea what he was thinking or doing anymore.

"I don't know?" Jasmine repeated outraged. "Is that all you can say is 'I don't know'? You agreed to marry me...do you even _want _to marry me or was this some sick way of getting back at me? Is this a joke to you?"

"This place is a joke to me!" Zuko yelled angrily. "I am prince of the Fire Nation...not Agrabah! I can't stay in this place! These people..._everything _is wrong!"

Jasmine stared at Zuko in shock, a hurt expression on her face. "There he is." she said quietly. "There's that selfish prince that failed his people in his own universe! I was waiting when us _lucky _peasants in Agrabah were going to get to see the heartless jerk who supports war."

"You know nothing!" Zuko spat.

"If you don't want to marry me then you don't have to! I don't need you!" Jasmine screamed before turning away. She stormed back down the crowded street.

"Jas-" Zuko sighed as he mentally cursed. Now things were more screwed up than usual and Zuko had no idea how he was going to fix this one.

---

Jasmine grumbled as she found a nice little corner and sat in it. She hated him. He was the most infuriating guy she has ever had the displeasure of meeting. He played too many games for her liking and all he cared about was himself and that stupid Avatar!

She placed her head in her hands and fought back tears. What was she to do now? She'd have to tell everyone the marriage that never was was now off and it hadn't even began yet. She'd have to marry Jafar, who was old enough to be her father.

"Mother...I wish you were here to help me. What should I do?" she muttered. "Should I just marry that snake Jafar and let him rule Agrabah?"

"Jafar isn't so bad, my dear."

Startled, Jasmine looked up in surprise at a tall woman dressed in black. She was definitely not from Agrabah...

"Who...?"

"I'm Maleficent. Your wedding planner." The woman grinned. "Jafar hired me just for you. I'm gonna need you to come with me."

Jasmine shook her head. "I need some time alone to think. I need to fix this situation I'm in..."

"I'm sorry." Maleficent apologized. "I wasn't asking you to come with me, dear." Her eyes lit up. "I was telling you." She quickly knocked Jasmine out. "This is going to be one wedding to remember!"


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**---**

**Chapter 6**

"Zuko, what are you doing in the ship already?" Iroh asked. He entered his nephew's cabin and peered at the young man sitting alone in the shadows. "Are you...ok?"

Zuko remained silent as he stared at nothing. He has been sitting alone in the dark for half an hour now and all that was on his mind was a certain Arabian princess whom he managed to piss off. He wondered what she was doing now. Now that Zuko called off the wedding five minutes after he announced his proposal to all of Agrabah, she had to find a new husband and quick or she'd be left with Jafar.

"Zuko?" Iroh moved towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, nephew? Are you worried about the Avatar? Don't worry...we'll capture him once that nice woman Maleficent gets us back to our universe." He gave him a reassuring smile but Zuko was not listening to one word he said. 'Nephew...?"

"Jasmine...I mean...the wedding, is it still on?" He asked. "Did the sultan find a suitor for his daughter?"

"Ah!" Iroh grinned. He took a seat right next to Zuko and patted him on the back. "You're concerned about the princess, aren't you? Don't you trouble your mind about that...she's marrying Jafar like she wanted! They're getting ready right now for the wedding!"

Zuko looked at his uncle in anger and confusion. "What do you mean 'like she wanted'? Princess Jasmine did not want to marry that guy!"

Iroh shook his head. "No, nephew. She did! She practically begged to get married today to him. I guess she finally realized her love for...Jafar." He winced at the image. "But as long as she's happy...right?"

"This is all wrong, uncle! She's suppose to marry a prince!"

"Zuko...this isn't some fairy tale story where all goes according to the books! Princess Jasmine found someone she loves and gets to marry. You should be happy for her!" Iroh explained. "Are you listening to me?!"

"We're staying for the wedding!" Zuko exclaimed. He rose from his bed and made his way towards his dresser to find some clothes. "I have to speak to Jasmine."

"Speak to Jasmine...?" Iroh repeated in confusion. He finally felt the urge to leave and never look back. "No, Zuko! It's not our place to stay! It's best we left now."

Zuko turned to glare at him in confusion. "What? You're usually overly joyous when we go to a party with food and lots of tea...what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Iroh replied in a not-so-believable tone. "It's just...I don't think Princess Jasmine wants to see you, nephew. Maleficent said that she wants us gone...immediately. And the Avatar..."

"Forget the Avatar, uncle!" Zuko shouted, his face turning red in anger. He grabbed his formal clothes and made his way out the cabin. "Something's not right around here and I'm going to find out!"

Iroh blinked in confusion. "Forget the Avatar? Who is that guy and what has he done with my nephew?"

---

"Red. She wants to wear red." Jafar said. The short fashion designer gave him an odd look.

"Red? The princess wants to wear red for her wedding? I would feel more comfortable if you'd let me talk to the princess..."

"I gave you her measurements and told you what she wants!" Jafar spat. "Go make the dress before I have you put in the dungeon!"

"Yes, sir!" The designer ran off without another word.

"Stupid imbeciles!" Jafar muttered.

"Problems, Jafar?" Maleficent asked. She crossed her arms and gave him an amused look. "Well I thought I should let you know that the portal has been opened and I'm ready to send Prince Zuko and his crew back. As for Jasmine...she's awaken from her nap. I'm sure the spell should last till after the wedding..." She stopped as the sultan came up to Jafar.

"There you are! Have you seen Jasmine? I wanted to give her her wedding present early!" The sultan said as he held up an new emerald necklace. "It was her mother's..."

"Jasmine doesn't want visitors, sultan." Jafar replied. He snatched the necklace from him and grinned. "But I'll be sure to give this to Princess Jasmine."

The sultan gave him a skeptical look. "Doesn't want visitors? But I told Prince Zuko it was ok for him to visit one last time..."

"You WHAT?" Jafar clutched his cane in anger. "He's suppose to be getting ready to return to his universe! You fool!"

"Everything not going according to plan?" Zuko asked. He walked towards Jafar and grabbed the necklace back from him. "Where's Jasmine, Jafar?"

"She's resting." Jafar muttered angrily.

"Wake her up then."

"Prince Zuko, It's time you left." Maleficent spoke up. "Believe me. You don't want us to get nasty."

"My fourteen-year-old sister is scarier then the both of you guys put together." Zuko replied hotly. "Now I'm going to ask one more time: where is Jasmine?" His fist began heating up and he dared Jafar and Maleficent to say something else.

Jafar looked unfazed by his threats. "I told you she-"

"Is right here." They turned to find Jasmine coming down the stairs. A very displeased look on her face. "What's going on here? Why isn't the chapel ready yet?"

"I'm so sorry, princess. But this...outsider refuses to leave!" Jafar replied. He turned to give Zuko a small smile. "I can get rid of him for you if you want."

Jasmine nodded then glanced at Zuko. "What are you still doing here? I thought you wanted to leave immediately? There's nothing here for you."

"I..." He didn't know what to say to that. True, he did tell her many times that he did not like Agrabah and he had to go home to restore his honor but he also wanted to explain himself to her too. The only problem was this was not the Jasmine he knew. She seemed different. "What did they do to you?"

"Excuse me?" Jasmine asked back. "What are you talking about?" She shook her head. "Nevermind! I want you gone! Guards!"

"Jasmine!" The sultan gasped. He was shocked that his daughter would actually call the guards to have someone thrown out. No matter how much she hated someone she never had them sent away by the guards.

Zuko gripped his sword and glanced at the guards cautiously before looking back at Jasmine. "This isn't you. And I think it's best you called off the guards before someone gets hurt."

"Don't listen to him, princess. Guards! Take him away." Jafar commanded.

"Bad choice." Zuko hit a guard with the edge of the sword. Two more guards tried to grab them but he quickly kicked them away.

"More. Get more guards." Maleficent said, amused by the boy's strength.

"GUARDS!" Jafar cried out, not impressed at all that this prince was throwing his guards around like worthless rag dolls.

"Coward." Zuko muttered to Jafar before returning his gaze to the new twenty guards that entered the room. He felt the heat radiating from him, threatening to come out, but he held it back. There was no use in wasting his bending on them.

"Prince Zuko, stop!"

Zuko turned to see his uncle quickly make his way into the room and towards him. "Uncle, what are you doing here? Go back to the ship. I can handle this."

"There is nothing to handle, Prince Zuko!" Iroh exclaimed. "You are attacking other universe guards who aren't near your league. How is that fair? And you are ruining a day that is suppose to be very precious to a princess...her wedding!"

"Whose side are you on?" Zuko asked angrily. He put his sword away and continued to glare at his uncle. "You talk about this being a precious day for a princess? What if the princess herself doesn't even know what she's doing?"

"What are you talking about?" The sultan asked, confused. He examined his daughter carefully. Nothing but her attitude seemed different...but maybe that was pre-wedding jitters?

"Your princess," Zuko pointed to Jasmine who scowled in return. "is possessed."

"That's preposterous!" Jafar exclaimed. "Princess Jasmine is not possessed. I don't know what happens in your universe but in ours people don't get 'possessed'."

Zuko frowned. "And in my universe a person just doesn't change out of no where. Something's wrong with her."

"I believe it's time you left, Prince Zuko." Jasmine spoke up. "You've caused enough problems for Agrabah and my husband."

"Let's go, Zuko." Iroh whispered, tugging at his arm. "It's time we returned to where we belong."

"What is wrong with you people?" Zuko yelled, pulling out Iroh's grasp. "Am I the only one who sees what's going on here?" He approached Jasmine and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You may be mad at me, but you're making a huge mistake. What happened to wanting freedom and true love? What happened to making your own choice in who to choose for a husband? What happened to you?"

"I..." Jasmine grabbed her head in pain. Flashing lights played behind her closed eyelids as she felt a spell be lifted from her. "What...what's going on?" She stared at everyone in confusion before stopping to stare at Maleficent. "You! You did something to me!"

"Princess, you're delusional!" Jafar responded. He quickly grabbed her and tried to drag her back up the stairs.

"Get off of me!" she cried out, pushing Jafar away. "You were in on this with her! You and your...your...cane!" Jasmine snatched Jafar's snake cane and smashed it against the wall.

Iroh shook out of daze. "Now I remember...you hypnotized us!"

"Uncle?" Zuko asked, confused.

"This man is a traitor, Zuko! He tried to get us to leave quickly so he could take Agrabah to himself by marrying Princess Jasmine!"

"I...I would never..." Jafar stuttered. He backed away as the angry crowd came towards him. "Maleficent..."

"Already ahead of you." Maleficent said before zapping Zuko with her staff.

"Zuko!" Jasmine cried out. Jafar quickly grabbed her arm before she could run to him.

"You're staying with us, Princess!" he sneered.

"Let her go, Jafar!" The sultan demanded.

"It's always difficult for a father to let his daughter go on her wedding day." Maleficent grinned. "I will make it easier for you, sultan." The sultan backed away in fear before being zapped into a golden statue. "That's what I call royal treatment!" she exclaimed before opening a portal. She kicked the statue of the sultan into it and closed it.

"Father!" Jasmine screamed.

"Dark magic." Iroh muttered to himself, realizing that this universe was no longer harmless.

"You're next, outsider!" Maleficent spat.

---

Zuko groaned as he shook off the pain. He knew something about that odd-looking woman was off. She gave off an aura more darker then Azula's. He wondered what her intentions were...he knew Jafar just wanted Agrabah but Maleficent was too powerful and evil to want something so small and meaningless.

He heard Jasmine's screams. He quickly opened his eyes to see Maleficent threaten his uncle before zapping him with her staff.

"UNCLE!" Zuko cried out before shooting fire out in Maleficent's direction. It almost got her, catching her off guard.

"Look who has decided to wake up." she grinned. "Do not worry, Prince Zuko. I have plans for you." She glanced at the remains of Jafar's snake cane. "Hmm..." She zapped it with her staff, causing it to fix itself. It floated to Jafar who grabbed it graciously.

"Thank you." He smirked. "Now to try it out on a certain Fire Nation prince..."

"NO!" Jasmine tried to grab the cane before Jafar could use it on Zuko.

"Let go of it, you brat!" Jafar yelled. He pushed Jasmine onto the ground and glared angrily at her. "I thought we could work out, princess. But now I see I no longer need you to rule Agrabah!"

Jasmine watched him in fear as he pointed his snake cane at her. "Jafar...no..."

"Bye, bye, princess!" He said. Zuko quickly got up and grabbed Jasmine, but he was too late. The red beam hit her and in just seconds they were both gone.

"You fool!" Maleficent cried out. "I need him!"

---

"Sokka! Can you get off your lazy butt and help me and Aang set camp?" Katara asked angrily. Her older brother relaxed against Appa and peered at her through half-closed eyelids.

"You guys got it all under control, Katara." he stated. "Plus...I'm still tired from fighting off those crazy girls!"

Katara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We all fought them, Sokka! Don't you think we're exhausted too?"

"All I have to say is you two have your 'bending'. I used my agility and skills...and it was exhausting." He turned onto his stomach. "Now let me rest! I was having a good dream that I was surrounded by beautiful exotic women! They were serving me fruit..."

"Keep dreaming, Sokka." Katara responded. "That wouldn't even happen in real life for you. Not unless a bunch of very desperate girls appeared out of nowhere and were attracted to very lazy 16-year-old boys..."

SPLASH!

Katara and Sokka stared at the water in shock.

"Did something just fall from the sky?" Sokka asked.

"I think so..."

"Whatever it was...it's not coming up..." Sokka quickly got up and dove into the water.

"What's going on, Katara?" Aang asked. "Why is Sokka swimming so late at night?"

"He's not, Aang." Katara replied, her eyes never moving away from the water. "I think we might of found something."

"Katara!" Sokka yelled as he swam to the surface. "You said 'appeared out of nowhere', right?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"How about if they fell from the sky?" he asked, holding an unconscious Jasmine.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**---**

**Chapter 6**

Jasmine slowly opened her eyes and peered into the sky. She glanced around the dark woods as a set of eyes watched her in awe. Rubbing the back of her head, she turned to the direction of the campfire to find three people and a huge creature there.

"Who...?" she asked in confusion. "Where am I?"

Katara was the first to shake out her shock. She got up and gave Jasmine a gentle smile, "Hello, my name's Katara. This is Aang and Sokka." She pointed to the two boys who seemed stuck in a daze. "We...uh...we found you...in the water."

"Found me in the water...?" Jasmine asked. She turned and saw a large lake. _Water? Agrabah doesn't have water by it at all..._Her eyes strayed to the trees and grass. Something she was not familiar with. "Where are we? What is this place? This is not Agrabah!"

"Agrabah?" Katara asked back. "I've never heard of place called Agrabah..."

"Never heard of Agrabah? That's insane! It's...oh no..." Realization dawned on Jasmine as she remembered what happened. "Jafar, you jerk!"

"Who's Jafar?" Aang asked curiously.

"Jafar's this...wait, where's Zuko?" At the mention of the banished Fire Nation prince, the others quickly went into defensive mode.

"Zuko? As in Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked, outraged. "You're associated with that _loser_?"

"_Loser_?" Jasmine asked incredulously. "You must be mistaken. The Zuko I know may be a little hotheaded..."

"A little?" Katara interrupted. "Prince Zuko has done nothing but try to destroy us and capture Aang!"

"Aang? Why would he..." Jasmine examined the young boy, wondering why Zuko would want to capture a little kid. Then she remembered his mission. "You're the Avatar?"

"Er...yeah." Aang answered bashfully. "How do you know Zuko?"

Jasmine sighed. "It's long story." She looked around at the unfamiliar grounds again. "I can't believe he sent me to another universe...that jerk!"

"Zuko sent you to another universe?" Katara asked curiously.

"No."Jasmine shook her head. "Jafar...a man that worked for my father. You see...I'm a princess." She watched the others reactions, expecting nothing less then shock and confusion. "I'm from a place called Agrabah that doesn't exist in this universe. I guess there was a warp hole that opened or something." She said, trying to remember Maleficent's explanation on how Zuko and Iroh got to Agrabah. "And Jafar sent me through it...sending me here."

"So let me get this straight," Sokka said, pacing back and forth with a leaderish look on his face. "You're a princess?" he asked.

Jasmine nodded. "Princess Jasmine of Agrabah."

"And you were sent here by some mean old man that works for your father?" Sokka asked.

"Yes."

"Oh...this isn't confusing at all!" he replied sarcastically. "A princess that doesn't exist in our world is at our camp telling us she's a friend of our enemy Zuko! This has got to be the worst nightmare I have ever had! And believe me...I had bad dreams before! Like this one time I dreamt I was in a world where monster-like people lived and there was a skeleton named Jack who wanted to celebrate some holiday called Christmas and..."

"Sokka!" Katara interrupted. "This is no time for your silly dreams! Princess Jasmine needs our help!" She smiled assuringly at Jasmine. "Is there any way we can help you get back to Agrabah? Maybe Aang knows of some way since he is the Avatar..."

"I don't know, Katara." Aang said, scratching the back of his head. "The monks never mentioned anything about the Avatar being able to travel to alternate universes!"

"But you've traveled to the Spirit World before! How is this any different?" Katara asked.

"The Spirit World is part of this universe though! Agrabah doesn't exist around here!" Aang explained.

Sokka crossed his arms and frowned. "The little bald boy has a point! This can be tricky..."

"I have to find Zuko!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Maybe he'd know what to do! He got banished with me...so he must be back here!"

Katara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why doesn't the mention of Prince Zuko being banished again _not _surprise me?"

Jasmine frowned. Why did these people hate Zuko so much? Sure, he is an annoying jerk from time to time and he probably gave the Avatar and hid friends hell but he was a good guy at heart.

"Even if Zuko did come back to this universe...I don't think it'll be a good idea to have him near us...for...you know...personal reasons." Sokka said.

Jasmine shook her head. "You guys don't understand! My father and Zuko's uncle were also sent other places! Jafar has some strange strong powers and Maleficent isn't someone to be taken lightly. I doubt they just want Agrabah! What if they come here?"

"Why would they do that?" Aang asked. "We already have our own little war going on!"

"Exactly...you guys will be too busy with your own war to notice them sneaking in and taking over!" Jasmine sighed. "I knew Jafar was bad news..."

"Don't blame yourself, princess!" Sokka exclaimed. "How were you to know the man that worked for your father was nothing but a dirty back stabber?"

"Not helping, Sokka!" Katara muttered to her jubilant brother. She turned to look at a distressed Jasmine. "Ok...if you think finding Zuko will help you with your problem then we'll help find him. I mean...how hard can it be?"

"Not too hard!" Aang grinned. "He finds us all the time!"

"Exactly." Katara agreed. "Under one condition though, Princess Jasmine."

"Yes?" Jasmine asked, curious about what Katara's condition would be.

"If Zuko tries to capture Aang or betray us in any way...the deal of helping you is off!"

Jasmine nodded. "Deal."

---

"Dinner!" Toph's mother yelled from inside the house.

Toph grumbled and sat up from the ground. She enjoyed late nights outside, listening to the insects and animals of the earth. It calmed her, and she believed it contributed to her earthbending. Toph believed that if she was in touch with the earth, then her skills would strengthen, and so far her skills were beyond terrific.

A loud crash caught her attention as she began to rise. Toph held her breath and quietly listened to her surroundings, feeling the vibrations of the ground. Whatever fell from the sky was not moving and it was not far from her...and it was breathing! She bit her lower lip, wondering what to do. She couldn't see what it was, due to her blindness, but she knew it was human and not in good shape at all. If she ran to tell her parents then they would take matters into their own hands, and she hated when they did that!

Toph slowly made her way towards the body and bent down to touch it. Her fingers came in contact wit rough, scarred skin. Whomever the person was had a huge scar on the left side of their face.

"Hmm..." The person moaned.

Toph quickly moved her hand away from the person's face. She backed away slowly, preparing herself for a fight.

"...Jasmine?" The person asked.

Toph gaped. _Who's Jasmine? _She thought, confused. She wondered if this person knew that they were on Bei Fong estate. If her parents were to find this person, who she could tell was male by the voice, then they'd freak.

"Look, buddy, I don't know who this 'Jasmine' chick is but you have got the wrong place to be looking for her at!" she replied. When she didn't hear anything coming from him or sensed any vibrations from his body, she moved closer. "Hello? Are you still alive?"

In a quick flash, Toph was on the ground with a sword pointed to her throat. "Where's Jasmine?" The guy demanded.

Toph let out a little scream before sending her attacker flying into a tree with a piece of earth. She quickly got up and recovered from having the weapon pointed at her. "I don't know who you are or where you come from but around here we don't go pointing swords in peoples' faces, jerk!"

Zuko groaned as he pushed the huge piece of earth off him. _Great...an earthbender! _He hated earthbenders. He knew he could stay and fight the little girl and question her all night but his first priority was Jasmine. Plus he was not in the mood for fighting. Changing universes and falling from the sky was tiring!

"Look...OOMPH!" He tackled by a bunch of rocks.

"I advise you to leave, loser!" Toph yelled.

_This little girl has courage...I'll give her that! _Zuko slowly got up and dropped his swords in surrender. "I just want to talk!" He muttered.

"You should of thought about that before you attacked me!"

Zuko quickly moved as he felt the ground below him begin to move. _This kid is ruthless like Azula!_

"Toph? Toph, dear, is everything ok? I hear a lot of noise!" Toph gasped as she heard her mother walking in their direction. She did not need her mom to see her bending! She'd freak out!

"Everything's ok, mom! Go back inside!" Toph replied hastily. She stayed still until she heard her mom turn around and walk back into the house. She let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close...AAH!" Toph fell to the ground as she felt a blast of heat rush past her face. "You're a firebender! A cheating firebender!"

Zuko grinned. "I thought you were a warrior, little girl. You should've seen that coming."

Toph laughed wryly. "I can't _see _anything, idiot!" She stood up and tried to listen for him, but heard nothing. "I'm blind."

Zuko's jaw dropped. No way was he almost getting his butt beat by a blind little girl! This was not his year at all!

"Look, believe it or not I don't want to fight." he explained. "And I can tell you don't want your parents to know about your bending...so I say we make a deal."

"And if I don't agree?" Toph asked angrily, trying desperately to hear where he was at.

"Then I'll make this the loudest fight of your life." Zuko replied from his spot in the tree.

"You wouldn't..." Toph sighed in defeat. "Fine, stranger! What do you want?"

---

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Iroh, and all the others...lucky bastards.**

**---**

**Chapter 8**

"Wakey, wakey, princess!" Sokka sang loudly as he leaned over Jasmine. "Time to wake up and ride this giant furball we call Appa!"

"Mmmhmm?" Jasmine opened a big brown eye and peered at him. "Ride what?" she asked, sleepiness still in her voice.

"Appa, of course!" Aang exclaimed, throwing his bag onto the huge creature's back. "He's our flying bison!"

Jasmine let the words register in her brain. A bison. That flies. And she was going to be riding it along with people she just met who dislikes the only person she believes can save Agrabah. This was going to be a very interesting day...

She rose from her sleeping spot and made her way to Appa. She examined the creature slowly. He _seemed _harmless. His dark beady eyes held gentleness and kindness. She stroked his fur, smiling.

"He seems nice but...is he safe?" she asked.

"Appa is the safest huge flying thingy in the world..._our _world that is!" Sokka replied. "Trust me, princess. Appa knows how to get around!"

"And once you're in the sky, it's _unbelievable_." Katara added.

Jasmine nodded. "I believe you. But is he good at tracking people? Like Zuko?"

Katara tried to hide her scowl at the mention of the prince, but failed miserably. "No...Appa can't track other people down. We figured Zuko would find us anyways."

"Really? Do you think he knows I'm here?" Jasmine asked.

"Pretty sure. Zuko is stupid...but not that stupid." Katara replied. She placed a hand on her hip and examined Jasmine carefully. "You never did tell me how you guys met..."

Jasmine sighed, remembering her father's and Iroh's plans for them. "We were kind of engaged..."

"WHAT?" Sokka cried out. "You were engaged to Prince Zuko? How? When? WHY HIM?"

"He was just trying to help...and then..."

"He bailed, huh?" Katara asked wryly, knowing Prince Zuko rather die then commit to anyone before he regained his honor.

"Exactly."

"Just like him to get your hopes up then let them down! How dare he?" Katara angrily yelled as the other three looked at her in confusion.

"Did you guys use to date or something?" Jasmine asked curiously. She watched the young waterbender blush, either from embarrassment or anger.

"NO!"

"Just a question." Jasmine said. "It's just you seem to know so much about him...and you're so angry..."

"Yeah, well, I tend to dislike boys who steal my mother's necklace."

"He _what_?"

"Nevermind. We should get moving." Katara sighed. "We'll get to the nearest city and ask questions there. We need more supplies anyways."

"But...the next city is Omashu...I can visit Bumi!" Aang cheered.

Katara smiled, "Yes, Aang, we can visit King Bumi."

"Who is King Bumi?" Jasmine asked, interested.

"An old friend!" Aang explained. "You'll love him!"

---

"I can't believe I let you come with me." Zuko muttered as he glared at the young earthbender next to him.

"Hey, dude, we had a deal. I help you find this Jasmine chick if you don't reveal my bending abilities to the parents!" Toph said, walking carelessly with her hands behind her head and eyes closed.

"I meant you can give me directions to the nearest city! Not you being my tour guide!" Zuko replied hotly. He noticed the girl enjoying this way too much. "I will not get arrested and charged with kidnaping a blind little girl!"

"Calm down. scarface. No one will know I'm with you!" Toph smirked. "They'll think some deranged man wanting money took me or something..."

"You have issues." Zuko said. "I'm guessing you don't get out much."

"Nuh uh. Parents won't allow it. They treat me like some precious treasure!"

Zuko frowned, she was sounding a lot like Jasmine. Jasmine who was cursed to live a sheltered life and who was now cursed to live a life away from home. He hoped she came here with him. If she was in some other universe then they were doomed. Plus he still had to find his uncle.

"Wait a minute!" Zuko stopped abruptly, realizing something really important. "If you never get out then how in the world do you know where we're going?"

Toph smiled sheepishly and grinned. "I don't."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "What do you mean you don't?"

"Hey! You threatened me! The way I see it is I either take you where you wanna go or get my butt beat by my parents! Plus this way I get to travel too!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Zuko reached out for her only to have the ground below him move, causing him to lose his balance and fall. He looked up to see a displeased Toph.

"There is no need to get physical!" she snapped. "You asked for my help so I'm giving it to you!"

"And how are you helping if you don't even know where we are?" he asked angrily.

"The earth, duh!" Toph rolled her eyes at the clueless firebender. "The nearest city isn't far from here. I may not know what city it is but I do know how to get there!"

"But...how?"

"You firebenders are so stupid! No wonder you guys started a war!" Toph sighed. "I feel the ground shaking from movement...movement of feet on the ground! Get it?"

Zuko nodded and got up. "You better be right."

"Ooh...I'm so scared! The cheating firebender is threatening me again!"

Zuko scowled at her but he knew she couldn't see it. "Let's go."

---

"Oh no!" Katara cried out as she saw the huge Fire Nation flags. "They took it over?"

"Who took what over?" Jasmine asked. She looked at the huge gates before them. They reminded her of the ones back in Agrbah that kept her a prisoner in her own palace.

"The Fire Nation." Sokka replied dryly.

"Fire Nation?" Jasmine's face lit up. "You mean Zuko's here?"

"No, you don't understand..."

"No time to explain!" Aang interrupted. "We have to see if King Bumi is ok!"

They all boarded Appa again and flew over the gate discreetly...at least they thought they went unnoticed.

"Oh, father." A bored voice said, the owner of it grinning. "We have some intruders!"

---

"What do we do, Aang?" Katara asked. "It's not like we can go around demanding to see King Bumi!"

"We have to ask around! Find out what happened here!" Aang said.

Jasmine did not like the looks on her new companions' faces. Something was not right in this city and though it had nothing to do with Maleficent and Jafar, it was bad.

"Watch out!" Sokka yelled as he quickly grabbed Jasmine. A sharp blade flew past them as they fell to the floor.

"What the-" Katara and Aang turned to see a grinning girl with black hair and dark eyes. She held blades and a bored expression.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but visitors are not welcomed!" she said.

"Who are you? And where's King Bumi?" Aang demanded.

"King Bumi is taking a _long _vacation."

"Take me to him now!" Aang clutched his glider angrily, giving the girl the most intimidating glare he could.

"Make me."

"Gladly!" Sokka got up and threw his boomerang at her, only to have if blasted away with fire.

"Oh no..." Katara sighed. "Please don't let it be..."

The girl's grin widened as she watched their expressions. "My friends have just arrived."

Jasmine watched the fire torch the boomerang, one name coming to her mind. "Zuko?" she asked, hopefully.

The girl's grin faded. "You know Zuko?"

"Who doesn't know of my loser brother?" Another girl said, stepping into view. "I mean, he is the Fire Nation's biggest disappointment."

"Who are you?" Katara asked, thinking it was Zuko at first too.

"Azula. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." The girl grinned menacingly. "And you are trespassing on Fire Nation property!"

"How do we not know they're firebenders too, Azula?" Another girl asked. She wore all pink and had a ditzy aura to her.

"Because of their clothing, Ty Lee!" Azula responded, irritated. She glanced at Aang's arrow. "Oh my...the Avatar! This is my lucky day!"

"Great...Zuko has a sister! Is there any more of you we should know about?" Sokka asked, annoyed.

"Oh my gawd! I love your hair!" Ty Lee squealed as she grabbed Jasmine's thick ponytail. "And your outfit is so mind-blowing! Isn't it, Mai?"

"Stunning." The dark-haired one replied emotionlessly. She didn't like the fact that this other girl knew Zuko.

Jasmine didn't know what to think of their situation. She was in a new world and didn't know who the enemies or friends were. The brunette claimed to be Zuko's sister...but she had a menacing look to her. _And why is this girl touching me? _She thought as she glanced at Ty Lee who played with her hair.

Azula sensed Jasmine's confusion and distress. "Ty Lee, release the girl's hair this instant!" Ty Lee did as she was told. "Now you guys will either come willingly with me back to my father or we can do this the hard way...please choose the hard way! I haven't had action since I tried to destroy my uncle and brother weeks ago!"

"That's horrible!" Jasmine exclaimed angrily. "You tried to hurt Iroh and Zuko? What's wrong with you?"

"Um, princess, you might want to remain silent!" Sokka said. He received a hard nudge from Katara. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Princess?" Azula repeated, giving Jasmine a quizzical look. "You're a princess too?"

"Princess Jasmine of Agrabah." Jasmine responded boldly.

"What's an 'Ag-ra-bah', Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"I have no idea." She admitted. "But she's a princess! Mai, how about you give her the royal treatment?"

A dark grin formed on Mai's lips. "My pleasure." She quickly threw one of her blades towards Jasmine only to have it stopped by a blast of fire.

"That's enough, Azula! Leave Jasmine alone."

Jasmine turned to see Zuko and a little girl dressed in green. "Zuko!" she cried out, running to embrace him.

"Well if it isn't my brother." Azula smiled. "Where have you been? We've began to believe you died! And where is uncle?"

"Azula, you have no idea what is going on!" Zuko replied as he wrapped his arms protectively around Jasmine. "Uncle can be in trouble!"

Azula grinned at the scene before her. "Oh, Zuko! I'm telling father you have a girlfriend and you didn't even bother to introduce her to us!"

"For your information, that is Zuko's ex-fiancee!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka, shut up." Katara muttered.

Zuko finally realized the other three. "The Avatar? You were with the Avatar and his friends?" he asked, surprised.

"They kind of...found me in the water." Jasmine explained.

"What's going on?" Katara asked as she looked up at the darkening sky. "The weather is changing! The sky's actually pitch black!"

Everyone gazed up at the sky until a blast of blue lightning struck the ground, causing a huge crack. Fire blasted from the crack as they felt the ground begin to shake.

"What's going on here?" Sokka asked, trying to keep his balance. "This is totally not normal!"

"Finally! A world of my own! Above ground that is!" A man exclaimed as he rose from the fire. "I pretty sure the dead would love it here! More spacious, you know?"

"More of your freaky friends, Zuko?" Azula asked. She turned to the blue man. "Hey! This is Fire Nation land!" She sent a blast of blue lightning towards him, only to have him easily catch it.

"Sorry, sweetheart. This is Hades' territory now! A present from Maleficent." He threw the lightning back at them, missing by an inch. "And only the dead souls are allowed!" His blue fire turned into a red flame. "So prepare to die!"


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**---**

**Chapter 9**

"I _told _you, Azula!" Zuko seethed. "You have no idea what's going on! You can't just go around throwing lightning at weird...creatures!"

Azula crossed her arms and glared at her brother. "This is our land! We are Fire Nation, most dominant of all benders! You expect me to yield to some blue guy who is on fire? Hello, Zuzu, we produce fire too!"

"Zuzu?" The girls snickered.

Zuko shot them a hot glare, daring them to continue their snickering about Azula's nickname for him.

"It's...cute, Zuzu." Katara grinned, bursting out into girlish giggles.

"Hate to ruin your moment of tormenting Zuko on his _ridiculous _name, but we have bigger problems!" Sokka said as he saw demonic creatures begin to crawl out the crack.

"What are these things?" Aang asked. "It's like they're coming out of the Spirit World or something! But...I don't remember spirits looking so creepy."

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Toph asked, irritated that she was the only one that couldn't see what was happening. "I'm blind here!"

"Huge crack in the ground, fire everywhere, weird blue guy promising us death, mysterious creatures coming out from underground." Sokka explained. "Basically the end of the world!"

"Oh...thanks!"

"Mai, Ty Lee, let's show this guy that no one messes with the Fire Nation." Azula grinned as blue lightning formed around her fists.

"Are you crazy?" Katara asked. "The guy isn't affected by your bending! He is fire! Maybe my waterbending could..."

"Waterbenders are only good for one thing and that's cleaning." Azula interrupted. "Now leave it to the big girls."

"_Big _girls?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we get this thing going?" Hades asked impatiently. "I have a lot of redecorating to do!"

"Look, dude, you'll have a lot of time to destroy us! We're talking here!" Toph snapped. Hades eyes widened as he backed off. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as the others formed a huddle.

"Ok, I think Aang should fight him!" Everyone looked at Katara in confusion. "What? He is the Avatar!"

"But I only know waterbending and airbending!" Aang exclaimed sadly.

"Wait, the Avatar's here?" Toph asked incredulously.

"Hi, I'm Aang!"

"No time for introductions!" Zuko snapped, glaring at the twelve-year-olds. "We have bigger problems. As much as I hate to say this...I think we have to work together."

"Good idea." Jasmine nodded. "We can..."

"You're not fighting." Zuko interrupted. "You have no fighting experience at all! It's best we find you a safe place to hide and..."

"I'm not going to go hide like some damsel while you guys fight this guy!" Jasmine yelled. She knew she wasn't a bender or fighter like the rest of them but she still wanted to help. In some way she felt this was all her fault. "And I helped you back in Agrabah when that guy tried to kill you!"

Zuko snorted. "What are you talking about? I'm the one that defeated all of them!"

"Still!"

"HEY!" Azula shouted. "Can you two idiots fight some other time? The world is kind of ending here!"

"What if we just ask him politely to leave?" Ty Lee asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Mai asked.

"I got it!" Sokka grinned. "We'll..."

"SOKKA!" Jasmine screamed. She quickly pulled him out of the way of a large, black, three-headed, monstrous dog.

They all gazed up at the creature in awe.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Cerberus. Cerberus, these are some REALLY annoying brats who won't seem to leave!" Hades said. "You see, kids, Cerberus protects the Underworld and since this IS our new Underworld...well, you get the point right?"

"Crap..." Sokka gulped.

---

"He's trying to KILL me!" Mrs. Potts screamed as she hopped down the hallway of the castle. She hastily made her way into the library and slammed the door shut. "Belle! Belle, dear! There is a stranger in the castle! He's insane!"

Belle frowned, gazing at the teapot with confusion and fear. "Who, Mrs. Potts? Who's in the castle? Does Beast know?"

"I don't know!" The pot cried. "I was in the kitchen boiling up a nice pot of tea when all of a sudden this man grabbed me from behind! He grabbed Chip too but I managed to get him safe and sound with his sisters and brothers! Oh dear lord! The look in that old man's eyes were one of lust and hunger!"

Belle smiled sincerely. "He's probably just a traveler looking for a place to stay like my father was...oh no!" She remembered Beast's reaction to her father entering his castle without permission. That led to her being his prisoner now. "We must find him! Before Beast does!"

"Are you insane, child?" Mrs. Potts asked. "The man tried to kill me and Chip!"

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating..."

"TEA!" The door busted open as Iroh made his way into the room. He hungrily grabbed Mrs. Potts and hugged her. "Delicious, lovely tea! Oh! If only my nephew could see this! It makes itself and everything! This is a dream come true!"

Belle giggled as she watched the intruder snuggle a reluctant Mrs. Potts. "Well...the man loves his tea." she grinned.

"BELLE!" A thunderous roar echoed throughout the library, causing Iroh to drop Mrs. Potts in fear.

---

"Isn't he beautiful?" Ariel sighed as she stroked the golden statue lovingly. "He's so..."

"Short?" Flounder asked.

"No."

"Fat?" Sebastian asked.

"No!" Ariel said. She grinned as she let out a sigh. "He's so dreamy!"

"It's a statue, Ariel!" Flounder said. "Plus your father said we shouldn't swim this far from Atlantica!"

"I agree with Flounder! We should leave before we, especially me, get our tails in trouble!" Sebastian said before swimming off. Ariel quickly grabbed him before he could get any farther.

"But, Sebastian! This is treasure from the upper world! And look at it! It's so solid! So defined! So..."

"Not our problem, Ariel!" Sebastian interrupted.

"I wonder who the statue is of." Ariel thought aloud, ignoring Sebastian's protests to leave. "He has a lot of facial hair like daddy but his face features seem so nice! And his clothing is funny!"

"Maybe he's a famous guy on land! Like a ruler or something!" Flounder suggested.

"That's it! He's a hero!" Ariel swooned. She hugged the statue again. "My very own statue of a hero!"

"Ariel, I doubt that man does anything physical!" Sebastian said, eying the man's physique.

"Oh, Sebastian!" Ariel said, giving the crab a disapproving look. "You have no imagination! Come on! Let's take it to my secret place before daddy sees it!"

---

Cerberus stood growling at them. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were ready to fight, Aang, Sokka, and Katara watched the creature in awe, Toph still had no idea what exactly was going on, and Zuko and Jasmine were wondering which alternate universe this guy came from.

"Ok, Jasmine, you go and hide in a nearby building." Zuko said as he readied himself for the attack.

"What? I told you I'm not leaving!"

"ATTACK!" Sokka cried out as they all ran towards the demon dog from the underworld. Cerberus easily dodged his boomerang as he cried out in anger at Azula's, Katara's, and Toph's bending.

"It only looks like we're making him angrier!" Katara yelled as Aang tried to blow Cerberus back with his airbending. "We're not hurting him at all!"

"Shut up, girl!" Azula said. "Don't you think we see that? This may be a bigger challenge then I thought."

"What do you mean 'then I thought'? You didn't think about anything!" Katara spat viciously.

"Zuko!" Jasmine screamed, pointing to a dark mist that began to come from the cracks and grab them, pulling them all down into the darkness. "It's taking us under!" She tried to kick and claw herself away from it but it had a good grip on them.

"Maybe it's helping us!" Ty Lee said. "Maybe it's taking us to a safe place!"

"Don't be a fool, Ty Lee!" Azula yelled, grabbing on to the nearest piece of ground.

"Actually," Hades spoke up matter-of-factly. "I have to agree with the pink girl. The dark stuff is taking you guys FAR away from me! It's more easier then killing you then dealing with your souls afterwards."

"Where is it taking us?" Zuko demanded.

"The portal." Hades grinned. "Have fun wherever you go!"

---

**A/N: Sorry, no fighting scenes...yet. Which world will they end up in next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**A/N: Wow, thank all you guys so for the reviews and making my story feel very loved! Just for that I promise to add any Disney Character you asked for into the plotline! And who knows...maybe Aladdin will make an appearance after all! And I hope u enjoy these fast updates! I have a week off since i'm done with finals!**

**---**

**Chapter 10**

"Owie!" Ty Lee cried out as landed on hot, dry land. She rubbed her butt in pain while using her other hand to shield her eyes from the blazing sun. "Gosh, Azula, I didn't know the Fire Nation loved their land to be so hard and dry!"

Azula opened her eyes to see nothing but open land infront of her. Off in the distance she saw odd-looking creatures hazing and there were a couple of trees spread out. "This is not Fire Nation!" she replied.

"What is this?" Mai asked, staring at her hands in shock. Well, they weren't her _hands_...more like paws. "Azula, I have paws!"

"Oh! Lookie! I have a tail!" Ty Lee cried out happily. She got up on all fours and pranced around happily, seeing Azula and Mai for the first time. "Kitties!"

"Kitties?" Azula asked incredulously. She tried to walk on her hind legs but failed. "We've been turned into felines!" she screamed angrily, causing a blast of fire to come out her mouth.

"Well...at least you still have your bending." Mai replied.

---

"Hades, you fool! What have you done?" Maleficent asked as she watched the lord of the Underworld redecorate his new world.

"Chill, babe, I just got rid of the annoying little twirps." Hades replied as he held two color strips up. "What do you think? Red or black?"

"You idiot!" Maleficent slapped the colors out of his hands. "You opened a portal! Without care! You've mixed things up drastically! Not only did you send those children somewhere else but others have also gotten sucked into portals in their worlds!"

"So what?" Hades shrugged. "So a bunch of people got sucked out of their worlds! What's it matter?"

"What does it matter?" Maleficent asked incredulously. "It matters because Hercules can meet Prince Zuko! It matters because the Avatar can meet Genie and it matters because they can all gang up on US!"

Hades stared at Maleficent in fear, that thought never occurred to him. "Whoa, calm down, Maleficent. I thought we had everything under control!

"We did! But you messed it up!"

---

"Momo, let go of it!" Katara cried out as she chased Momo around. "Drop it this instant, mister! That is not a toy!"

"Ok...where are we now?" Toph asked. "I feel...nature. Nature everywhere!" She felt the grass below her.

"Um...some weird forest." Sokka replied. He turned to see Aang and Zuko next to him. "We just got our butts beat and the guy didn't have to touch us! I'd say this day is pretty much sucking."

"Hey! At least we're alive!" Aang smiled. "Even if we're not in our universe anymore...um...where are we?"

"Hey, wait your turn! I asked first!" Toph snapped.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Out of all the people he had to be stuck with, he was stuck with the Avatar and his friends. Well at least he had..."Where's Jasmine?" he asked, looking around for the princess.

"I don't know! Maybe she was sent somewhere else! I don't see those other three girls either." Sokka replied.

"What do you mean 'somewhere else'?" Zuko asked incredulously. He quickly stood up and looked around. "She has to be here! I made sure she was next to me in the portal!"

"Calm down, hot-head!" Toph replied. "I'm sure your girlfriend is around here somewhere."

"She's not my girlfriend." Zuko muttered angrily. He was getting tired of this little blind earthbender making him feel two-years-old.

"Where's Katara going?" Aang asked as he watched Katara run after Momo. "Maybe she found Princess Jasmine!"

"The only thing that waterbender can find is trouble." Zuko said, but he followed her anyways.

Katara succeeded in grabbing Momo and grabbing the thing out of his hand. She gasped in shock as she saw what it was. A little fairy stood looking up at her in anger, its whole little body turning red.

"A little person!" Katara exclaimed as she cuddled it. "It's so...OW!" She quickly released the fairy, rubbing her cheek in pain. "She bit me!"

"What are you doing, peasant?" Zuko asked as they caught up with her. "Now's not the time to be going off on your own."

Katara glared at him. "Are you still calling me that? We've managed to transport into another universe in less then five minutes and yet you're still a stubborn prince!"

"I'll show you a stubborn prince!" Zuko yelled, fire forming in his palms as Katara got in his face.

"Zuko! Katara! Now's not the time to be fighting each other! We're a team, remember?" Aang asked, trying to break up the fight.

"Katara?" A boy asked. Katara turned away from Zuko to the familiar voice of the boy behind her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"_Jet_?" she asked incredulously.

"Jet?" Everyone else asked, confused.

Jet grinned at them. "Well...long time no see!"

Katara smiled back at him. "I guess you can say that." She then walked towards him, her face soft with kindness. He opened his arms expecting a hug...only to be knocked out by a punch from her.

Zuko smirked. "Ex-boyfriend?"

"You have no idea." Sokka muttered.

---

"A girl!" Peter Pan exclaimed as he poked an unconscious Jasmine with a stick. "This is the second one today! And why are they all sleeping?"

Jasmine stirred, opening her eyes to find a red-headed boy in green tights poking her. "Cut that out!" she said, sitting up. "Where am I? Where is everyone?"

"The Lost boys?" Peter asked. "They're out hunting for their new mother! But since all she seems to do is sleep, you can be their new mother!"

"_Mother_?" Jasmine asked incredulously. She was in no way ready to be a mother, especially to kids who call themselves 'lost boys'. "No thank you!"

"But you have to!" Peter insisted. "We need a father and a mother! And since I'm the father..."

"You're the father?" Jasmine asked. "But...you're just a boy!"

"Thank you!"

Jasmine rubbed her head in pain. This was the second alternate universe she was sent to and she was not liking it at all! She was actually starting to miss her secluded life in the palace. "Have you seen a guy with a huge scar on his face around here?"

"Are you cheating on me?" Peter asked angrily.

Jasmine sighed. There was no use in talking to this boy. He was so young and naive...and seemed to have his mind set on one thing. She heard a beautiful ringing of tiny bells coming towards them, a bright yellow light glowing next to Peter's face.

"What's that, Tink?" he asked to the light. "A girl tried to crush you in her big, fat hands?"

"A girl?" Jasmine asked. "What did she look like?"

"Tink says she had big ugly blue eyes and long brown hair! She said she wore stupid blue clothing too!" Peter replied, scrunching up his nose in disgust. "Sounds monstrous!"

"That's Katara!" Jasmine quickly got up. "Take me to her!"

"Not so fast, wife!" Peter said, grabbing Jasmine by the arm. "We must take you home so you can make me dinner first!"

"_Excuse _me?" Jasmine gave him a dark look, crossing her arms. "Make you _what_?"

---

"Fire Lord Ozai, you have a visitor." A guard said as he walked into the main chamber.

"I'm busy." The fire lord snapped. "And what did I tell you about interrupting me while I meditate?"

The guard looked nervously at Lord Ozai then behind him. He didn't know who scared him more. The fire lord or the odd-looking sorceress who demanded to see the ruler of the war. "But...she has information about what's happening in Omashu."

"Omashu?" Lord Ozai asked. "My daughter Azula can handle that situation! I have bigger things to deal with."

"And so do I." Maleficent said as she entered the chamber. "Lord Ozai, is it? It seems you and I have a lot in common."

"Who are you?" he asked. "And how dare you enter my chamber uninvited! I should have your head."

"Try if you wish." Maleficent smirked. "But I believe we can help eachother out. You want to create a planet-wide empire, correct?"

Lord Ozai stroked his beard in interest. "That is correct."

"I thought so."

---

"Don't mind her! We'll have her out in no time!" Peter said as he led Jasmine into the tree house.

Jasmine glanced at the sleeping girl on the bed. She wore a beautiful pink dress, and had long blonde flowing hair. She didn't even stir once as Peter began throwing pots and pans out of the cabinet.

Jasmine held her ears, screaming over the loud noise. "Where did you find her?"

"She fell from the sky!" Peter answered. "Hey...what do you girls use to make mud pie in?"

"Mud _what_?" Jasmine asked, disgusted. She really needed to get away from this boy. He was really oblivious to what was going on. Plus she had to make sure Zuko and the Avatar and his friends were getting along nicely. She had a feeling they were probably at each other's throats now.

"Mud pie!" Peter repeated, throwing a pan at her. She quickly dodged it and gave him a bewildered look. "Use that to cook!"

"I am not cooking you dinner! I am not your wife!" Jasmine replied hotly.

Peter frowned. "Are all girls this lazy?"

"_Excuse _me?" She had enough of this boy. She had to get out and find Zuko before she strangled him to death!

"Maybe you need to rest! You look horrible!" Peter suggested. He flew towards the sleeping beauty on the only bed in the room. "I guess we can move her."

Jasmine gasped at his bluntness, looking at herself in the nearest mirror. Well...she did look a hot mess.

Peter pushed the sleeping girl off the bed, causing her to fall onto the floor with a loud, hard thump.

"Hey!" Jasmine yelled. "You can't just go pushing people off beds!" She ran to check if the girl was ok. To her surprise, she was still sleeping. "Maybe we should take this girl to a doctor..."

"What's a doctor?" Peter asked curiously.

Jasmine felt her jaw drop. Was this universe only filled with children? How would they ever survive without parental assistance? "Where's your parents?"

Peter angrily pulled out his sword and pointed it at her. "Don't say the 'p' word in here! You're the mother and I'm the father! That's all that matters! Right, Tink?"

The glowing light began ringing out of control. Jasmine watched in confusion as Peter's expression changed from one of anger to one of interest.

"Really? Who's coming? Others?" he asked. "Two girls and four boys?" he peered at a bewildered Jasmine. "Tink says she sees people coming this way. One has a huge scar like you said."

"ZUKO!" Jasmine exclaimed, pushing past Peter towards the door.

"Wait one minute!" Peter yelled. "Where are you going? You can't leave!" He blocked the doorway and gave her an intimidating look.

---

Zuko heard Jasmine yell his name. He looked around but saw nothing but trees. "Did you guys hear that?"

"It sounded like Jasmine!" Katara replied. She glanced over at Jet who held his bleeding nose. "Jasmine is Zuko's ex-fiancee." she explained viciously. "So don't try to charm her into doing something bad like you tried with me."

"Jasmine's not as stupid as you." Zuko muttered, receiving a hard slap to the back of the head. Toph and Aang snickered as he glared back at Katara who was glaring back at him. "I'm starting to miss Azula already."

"Up ahead, there's a giant tree. But people are living in there." Toph said, touching her palm to the ground.

"How do you do that?" Sokka asked.

Toph shrugged. "I'm just that sweet!"

"Maybe Jasmine's there." Aang said, using his airbending to get a better look at the tree house ahead. "Hey! I see her through the tree window! She's with some boy!"

"What?" Zuko asked. He pushed Aang and Sokka out the way and made his way towards the tree. He heard Jasmine loud and clear. She was yelling at the boy to move out her way or she'd be forced to make him do so. Zuko grinned as he realized where she got that from.

---

"Girls aren't suppose to fight!" Peter exclaimed, confused.

"I am not your wife!" Jasmine replied. "And either is that girl you rudely pushed onto the floor!"

"But you are my wife..."

Zuko kicked open the door. Peter quickly flew behind Jasmine and stared at him in disbelief. "That would be my ex-fiancee you're keeping prisoner. And I really would like the have her back!"


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**---**

**Chapter 11**

"Who are you people? I've never seen you guys in Neverland before! Are you guys working with Hook?" Peter asked curiously as a bunch of more strange people walked into his tree house.

"Hook?" Sokka grinned. "What kind of name is 'Hook'?"

"Sokka! Mind your manners!" Katara whispered. She gave Peter a gentle smile. "We're not from around here. Did you say this place was called Neverland?"

Peter nodded. "Where no kid has to grow old to become a you-know-what!"

"Adult?" Aang asked, grinning. Peter shot him a death look, causing the Avatar's grin to quickly fade. "Hey! You're flying!" he exclaimed, noticing Peter's feet were not touching the floor. "Are you an airbender too?"

"A what?"

"An airbender! You know! Someone who can bend air!"

"Bend air?" Peter repeated. "That's the silliest thing I have ever heard! Isn't it, Tink?" The glowing light ringed in agreement.

"Tink?" Katara stared at the familiar fairy. "She's the one that bit me! Her name's Tink?"

"Well...it's actually Tinkerbell. And she says you were the one trying to eat her, you fat cow!"

"Fat _what_?" Katara gasped. "How rude, you jerk!" She was ready to attack the boy but Jasmine quickly stopped her.

"He's very...um, open-minded." Jasmine explained. "I don't think smacking him around will help."

Jet rubbed his nose in pain, the blood finally stopping. "Where were you fifteen minutes ago, huh?" he asked. He glanced cautiously at Katara. "The girl is brutal."

"And has a temper like a firebender!" Sokka added.

Jasmine smirked, realizing the boy for the first time. They must of found another person from their universe here. That can't be a good thing...if they weren't the only ones who made it to another universe, then who else did? She began thinking about her father and Iroh, hoping they were ok wherever they were. "Who are you?" she asked the newcomer.

"The name's Jet." he introduced himself, receiving warning looks from Zuko. "I was sucked into some weird portal thing and ended up here."

"That must mean we're not the only ones that were affected." Jasmine turned to Peter, hoping there was some way the boy could help them. "Peter, we need your help."

---

"Um, Timon, I think we have a problem!" Pumbaa said as he spotted three lionesses he's never seen in the Pride Lands before. "Tell Simba we have some new visitors!"

"What do you mean 'new visitors'?" Timon asked, lounging back in the grass as he grabbed a juicy worm and slurped it into his mouth. "We haven't had visitors since Scar was overthrown."

"But Timon-"

"I'm sure your mind is playing tricks on you, old buddy!" Timon interrupted, patting the warthog on the side. "Now come on! Let's go find us some brunch!"

"But!" Pumbaa was cut off as Timon continued to walk away, towards the direction the three mysterious lionesses were walking. "I should go tell Simba! He is the king after all!" he muttered before dashing off towards Pride Rock.

---

"Not good enough!" Lord Ozai yelled as he looked at the small army infront of him consisting of firebenders, earthbenders, and waterbenders. After teaming up with Maleficent, they decided they needed more then just her villains to help take over. Lord Ozai then requested all his soldiers go out and recruit earthbenders and waterbenders to help in the quest of finding his son Prince Zuko and the Avatar. He still did not understand why Maleficent was so interested in his good-for-nothing son. He could understand why she wanted the Avatar, but why Zuko?

"More!" he yelled. "I want more water and earthbenders! I don't care if they're just kids either! You go out there and get me more soldiers! And if they decline then kill them!"

Maleficent watched on in satisfaction. Not only did she have her sorceress powers but Lord Ozai's amazing firebending and his ruthlessness. There was only one thing he demanded from her, and that was the return of his daughter Azula and her friends.

"Have you found them yet?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sending someone to retrieve them now." Maleficent replied. "Your daughter will be a great accessory to the oncoming war."

Ozai grinned. "My Azula is just like her father. Every bone in her body is filled with fire and strength. If I put her in charge of her own little army she will find that disgrace son of mine and the Avatar in no time."

"Also," Maleficent spoke up, an apple forming in her hand. "There is a princess traveling with your son. One from a place called Agrabah."

"A princess?"

"Yes. Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. I want this given to her and make sure she bites it." Maleficent handed a red apple to a quizzical Lord Ozai.

"An apple? What is an apple going to do?"

Maleficent smirked. "My dear Lord Ozai, you have never read a fairy tale have you?"

---

"I'm hungry, Azula!" Ty Lee whined as they continued walking towards the huge rock. It was Mai's brilliant idea to go there and check it out. After realizing Zuko didn't make it to this universe with them to say she was disappointed was an understatement. She saw the way he was all on that new girl in his own little I'm-not-interested-in-this-girl-but-if-any-other-guy-hits-on-her-I'll-kill-him way. Zuko always had a way of hiding his emotions, but Mai knew better.

"Shut up, Ty Lee." Mai replied, not meaning to be so harsh but the idea of Zuko with that girl sickened her. She wasn't right for him! She was too...nice!

"We'll find food after we find out where we are and why we're...felines!" Azula said. She spotted a walking rat-looking thing coming in their direction, talking to himself.

"Who knows, Pumbaa, maybe Simba will let us have a day off today so we can collect all the bugs we need!" the thing said to himself.

"Azula..." Ty Lee frowned. "I have this weird feeling to chase and eat that little creature!" She tried to restrain herself but her teeth began to show as he claws came out on their own. "I don't want to hurt the little thing!"

"Gross, Ty Lee." Mai replied. "It's a rodent!"

"I know but...so hungry!"

"Restrain yourself, Ty Lee." Azula ordered. Never in her young life has she saw a talking animal, this place must be full of them. "Maybe it can tell us where we are." She suddenly felt the same urge Ty Lee did. She tried to calm herself, but it was no help. She quickly dashed off to attack the thing.

"And...PUMBAA! LOOK OUT! A WEIRD, HUNGRY LIONESS IS HEADED IN OUR DIRECTION!" Timon cried out, turning around to notice Pumbaa was nowhere in sight. "PUMBAA?" He quickly ran off, hoping today wasn't going to be his last day alive.

"Azula!" Ty lee yelled. "I saw him first!"

---

Peter gave Jasmine a stubborn look. "Why should I help you guys? You won't even cook me dinner! And you invite Hook's people into MY home?"

"I told you we're not with this Hook guy!" Sokka replied angrily. "We don't even know who Hook is!"

"Let's go." Zuko said. "This kid can't help us. He's too idiotic."

"And what do you suppose we do, Zuko?" Katara asked. "Travel this strange place with no idea where we are or what's out there?"

"Better then staying here with this clueless boy!" Zuko replied.

"I agree with, Scarface." Toph spoke up. "We're getting nowhere just standing here!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Would you prefer Zuzu?" Toph teased.

Zuko steamed with anger as fire formed around his clenched fists. "I've had enough of you, you little earthbending peasant!"

"Here he goes with the 'peasant' stuff again." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, guys!" Aang said, getting between Zuko and Toph. "I thought you guys were friends!"

"We're not friends!" Toph yelled, crossing her arms. "This jerk blackmailed me into helping him! Now look what happened to me! I'm in some weird nature place surrounded by men!"

"You followed me, earthbender!" Zuko replied. He stopped as he realized what she said. "Wait...what guys are you talking about?"

Toph rolled her eyes and snorted. "The guys surrounding this tree house! You guys don't see them?"

"No..." Katara replied, looking around. "It's only us in here."

Jasmine went to the nearest window and looked out, noticing a dark figure move in the bushes. "I think she might be on to something...someone's hiding out there!"

Zuko gave out a frustrated sigh and marched towards the window, the fire still in his palm. "The last thing we need is more surprises!" He threw the fire at the bush, causing a man to cry out in pain.

"Ye dirty fool! Ye burned my butt!" He yelled. The man wore odd clothing and had long black curly hair and a long mustache. He was missing his right hand, in it's place was a hook. "Ye will pay for that!"

Before Zuko could respond, several other odd dressed men came out of bushes and from behind trees holding swords and other weapons.

"Great...you guys brought Hook." Peter said, sighing. " I didn't even get dinner yet!" He gave Jasmine an accusing look.

"_That's _Hook?" Sokka asked.

"Well...at least we know why he's called that." Jet replied.

---

"Quick! Come with me!" Belle cried out as she grabbed Iroh's hand. "Mrs. Potts, you must distract Beast while I hide him!"

"Give me one good reason, dear." Mrs. Potts replied angrily. "He almost broke me!"

"Mrs. Potts!"

"Fine, fine!" she replied. She hoped towards the door only to have it slammed open, almost smashing her. "My dear lord! Today is not my day!"

Belle gasped as she came face to face with an angry Beast. He didn't even glance at Iroh as she hinted a little bit of fear in his eyes. "Beast, I...what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"We'll talk about him later." Beast said, referring to Iroh who was slowly edging towards a distraught Mrs. Potts. "Help me!"

Belle gave him a confused look. "With what?"

Beast slowly turned around, revealing a small toddler hugging his back lovingly. She wore a big pink shirt and had big brown eyes and black hair in pigtails. Belle frowned, this could be a problem.

"Kitty?" the girl asked, snuggling closer to Beast.


	12. Chapter 12

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**---**

**Chapter 12**

"SIMBA!" Timon screamed as he ran back towards Pride Rock. "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

Simba looked down to see Timon running away from three lionesses that he's never seen around the Pride Lands. "Um, Pumbaa, is that the three mysterious lionesses you were talking about?"

Pumbaa looked in the direction Simba was. "Er...yeah! That'll be them. Hey! They're gonna kill Timon! We have to stop them!" Simba agreed and they quickly dashed off towards the others, hoping Timon wasn't caught before they could reach them.

"Get over here lunch!" Ty Lee yelled as she tried to rush past Azula to Timon. "I promise it won't hurt you as much!"

"Oh yes it will!" Azula said as she pounced on him. She held him down and stared at him with hungry eyes. "As much as I loved the chase, this ends now!" She leaned down, only to be stopped by a loud roar. She looked up to see a huge lion and a fat pig-looking creature run towards them. "Mai, Ty Lee, handle them!"

"But, Azula! They're just harmless creatures!" Ty Lee said. "Plus, I don't think I can do much in this body!"

"Me neither." Mai agreed. "Plus I don't have my blades!"

Azula gave out a frustrated growl. "I have to do EVERYTHING!"

"Hey!" Simba said as he stopped infront of the newcomers. "We've never seen you around here before..." He looked down at a terrified Timon. "Can you please let him go? He's kind of a friend of mine."

"Great!" Azula muttered. "You talk too? This is insane!"

Simba and Pumbaa gave her a skeptical look. "Of course I talk...who are you guys?"

"We are from the Fire Nation." Azula replied, fire producing around each of her paws. "And we're taking over this wretched place in name of my father Lord Ozai!"

Pumbaa and Timon gulped as Simba gave her a disbelieving look. "Right..."

---

"Just hold still!" Belle said as she reached for the little girl on Beast's back. "Beast, calm down! I'm going to get her!"

"Well hurry up already!" Beast yelled, cringing as the toddler held on tighter. "I found her messing with the rose...I kinda yelled at her but then she began crying! I felt bad and tried apologizing to get her to shut her up then she began hugging me and calling me 'kitty'! This kid isn't afraid at all!"

Belle smiled as she held the little girl. "What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl grinned. "Mike Wazowski!" she yelled happily.

"Mike Wazowski?" Belle asked. "That's an odd name for a little girl."

"She has a bracelet on!" Iroh pointed out to them. "I believe it reads 'Boo'. Hmm...maybe that's her nickname? Better than calling her Mike."

Beast glanced at the guy, back to Belle, then back to Iroh who he noticed was holding Mrs. Potts lovingly in his arms while she struggled to get free. "Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?"

"That's a long story...I say we discuss this over tea!" Iroh exclaimed happily.

---

"Pirates." Zuko muttered as he rubbed his temples. He felt a huge headache coming on. He really needed rest, especially because of this hectic day. "What are pirates doing here?"

"You're a smart lad, boy!" Captain Hook replied, grinning. "And we're here for four things: you, the Avatar, the princess, and Peter!" he said the last one viciously. "Well...technically we're here just for the first three things but I hate Peter, you understand don't ye?"

"You're nothing but a stupid adult, Hook!" Peter replied, holding up his sword. "You'll never defeat me!"

"Princess?" Sokka asked. "What do you want Jasmine for?"

Captain Hook shrugged. "I don't know. The weird looking woman said to get her for something! Anyways, prepare to fight, men!"

Zuko got into a fighting stance. "Well you're not getting her or us without a good fight...and believe me it's not going to be easy."

Captain Hook rolled his eyes. "I knew that! That's why I said 'prepare to fight, men'! God, doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

"I do, Captain Hook!" Smee spoke up.

"Thank you, Smee." Captain Hook replied. "I mean...ATTACK!"

Zuko quickly shot a blast of fire towards Hook, only to have it stopped. His confusion quickly turned to anger as he realized who countered his attack. "Zhao!" he muttered angrily, staring at the Fire Nation general who worked for his father. "What are you doing here?"

Zhao grinned. "I was sent here with my own little army." he replied.

"What?" Zuko turned to see Katara fighting with another waterbender while Aang and Toph fought off earthbenders and firebenders. Jet began fighting off pirates with Peter as Sokka quickly ran to Jasmine to protect her. "Benders? From our universe? Which means..."

Zhao nodded. "You're father has teamed up with the sorceress Maleficent. They've put me in charge of your capture until Azula is retrieved. Now be a nice little banned prince and surrender."

"I can't believe they'd stoop so low and recruit earth and waterbenders too!" Katara cried out as she used her water whip to knock down two other waterbenders from the Northern Water tribe. "This is wrong in so many ways!"

"You're telling us?" Toph asked as she threw back some pirates. "We're out numbered here!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" Aang said to a group of waterbenders. "Please...don't do this!"

"We have no choice!" A waterbender cried. "Lord Ozai promised us and our families death if we didn't join! I'm so sorry, Avatar!"

"What? That's horrible!" Katara replied. She couldn't believe Lord Ozai would do such a thing...then again what did she expect for the Fire Lord? She glanced at Zuko to see his reaction to what his father has done only to find him emotionless as usual. She began hoping her father and the tribe was safe...but what if they were recruited too?

"What's it going to be, Prince Zuko?" Zhao asked. "As the little earthbending girl said: you're outnumbered!"

Zuko gritted his teeth as his gaze on Zhao darkened. "We may be outnumbered but we're not out-powered!" he replied sending a blast of fire towards Zhao, catching him off guard. He stumbled back in shock then quickly recovered.

"You idiot! You're making a huge mistake! But if it's a fight you want..."

"Oh believe me, it's a fight I want!"

"Fine." Zhao readied himself, then stopped. He grinned victoriously, causing Zuko to stare at him in confusion.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Thanks guys. Maleficent told me you were a sneaky trio." Zhao said. He was looking past Zuko to where Jasmine and Sokka were.

"What...?" Zuko turned around to see Sokka tangled in a net, frustratedly trying to get out. He glanced around to see Jasmine nowhere in sight. "Zhao!" He glared at his nemesis to find Jasmine struggling in his grasp. "Let her go!"

"Let who go?" Toph asked, confused. Then she heard Sokka's frustrating growls as he tried to get out the net. "Who left the non-bender in charge of protecting the princess?" she asked angrily.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled. "They ganged up on me! Stupid...sneaky...kids!"

"Kids?"

"That's enough! I've got what I want." Zhao said, calling off his people. Jasmine angrily struggled in his grasp, sending him a death look promising him harm if he didn't release her. "My, princess! For a alternate universe girl you sure have some guts!"

"Let me go, now!" She yelled, kicking and punching at him.

He pushed her to Hook. "Geez, she's so tiring!" he commented. "Can't see how you can put up with her!"

"Can we have her?" A boy asked. He wore a devil mask while two other kids behind him wore a witch mask and the other wore a skeleton one.

"Yeah! Yeah! Oogie would love her!" the witch exclaimed. She touched Jasmine's pants, examining it. "What odd clothing she wears!"

"She's coming with me!" Hook announced. "On me ship!"

"That's right." Zhao agreed, grinning at the others. "Princess Jasmine will be taking a little trip with Captain Hook while the Avatar and Prince Zuko come with me."

Aang's jaw dropped as he looked at Zuko who remained quiet. "Ok..." he replied softly.

"Aang!" Katara cried out. "But..."

"It's ok, Katara." Aang interrupted. He didn't want any harm to come to Jasmine because of him. "I'll go willingly."

"Hey!" Peter yelled. "Why has everyone stopped fighting?"

"Please let me kill him!" Hook begged Zhao.

"Another day." Zhao replied. "So, what's it gonna be, Zuko? Willingly or am I going to have to give Jasmine back to Lock, Shock, and Barrel here so they can take her back to Halloweentown?"

"That's where I remember them!" Sokka exclaimed. "My dream!"

"Shut it, screw up!" Toph said. She glared at what she thought was Sokka.

"Wrong person. Sokka's over there." Jet said, being the one on the receiving end of the girl's anger.

"Oh! Sorry...thanks!" He turned her head in the direction of Sokka's pouts.

"I'll go." Zuko finally spoke up. "But no harms comes to Jasmine."

"And..." Katara continued, waiting for him to include them in that statement.

"And what?" Zuko asked.

"And no harm to us, jerk!" Katara yelled.

"Oh yeah...and the Avatar's little friends."

"Agreed." Zhao said. He turned to Hook. "You and your crew get on your ship. You know what you're to do."

Hook nodded. "C'mon, lass! This way to Captain Hook's ship." He pulled Jasmine along with him. She quickly looked back and frowned at the others, hoping they'll be ok.

---

"She really likes you, huh?" Belle asked as Boo made a run for Beast again. He got on the couch and looked down at her in fear.

"Keep her away! She pulls my tail!"

"This is a nice place you got here." Iroh commented. "I especially love the self-making tea."

"I can tell." Belle giggled. "So you're from an 'alternate universe'?" she asked curiously. "Never heard of those before..."

Iroh nodded. "I was sent here by a not-so-good man. Are those cookies?" he asked hungrily as he saw a plate of cookies enter the room.

"Help yourself." Belle replied. "But...why would he send you here?"

Iroh shrugged. "No idea. But I need to get out of here and find my nephew! I fear he's in great danger!"

"That's horrible! Beast and I would love to help you in any way that we can!"

"As long as you keep this thing away from me!" Beast said, pushing Boo back only to have her giggle and snuggle closer.

"I love you, Kitty!"

Beast sighed and decided it was best to just give in to the girl's love.

There was a loud boom as the room began to fill with Fire Nation soldiers. Iroh gaped at them in confusion. How did his brother manage to travel to alternate universes? Better yet...how did he mange to find him?

"Ex-general Iroh, the Fire Lord would love a word with you." One said as the others surrounded them. Iroh then realized they all weren't just firebenders.

"What are you going in my castle?" Beast yelled.

"Quiet, creature!" A firebender yelled, sending a fire blast towards him. It hit Beast, burning Boo too. Beast roared in pain as Boo began crying.

"You monster!" Belle yelled, running to Beast and Boo. She checked Boo for any harm, finding a little burn on her hand. "She's just a child!"

"What's it going to be, Iroh?" The firebender asked, ignoring Belle. "Dead or alive, you're coming with us! You and your new friends."

"Leave them alone." Irog replied. "I'll go with you...just leave them alone."

"No can do. Lord Ozai said make sure all witnesses are taken care of too." He looked to Beast, Belle, and Boo. "Men, get the woman and kid. Kill the beast."

---

"I'm not hungry!" Jasmine yelled as Captain Hook waved an apple in her face. "Get that out of my face!"

"Eat it!" he demanded.

"No!"

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Bite the apple, girl!"

"NO!" She smacked the apple out of his hand. "I'm. Not. Hungry."

Captain Hook let out a frustrated growl. "Bite the apple or it's to the cells you go!"

Jasmine crossed her arms, giving him a bold look. "Take me to the cells then!"

Captain Hook was flabbergasted. "Did you just say...? You are so...! I hate kids!" Jasmine gave him another dark look. "That's it! SMEE! TAKE THIS BRAT TO THE CELLS!"

"B-but, sir! She's of royalty!" Smee replied.

"I don't care! Take her with the other prisoner who tried to ship from me today!"

"You mean...?"

"Yes! Now go, you ungrateful girl!"

"Jerk!" Jasmine replied before walking off with Smee.

---

"Here you are, princess." Smee said, opening the cell for her. "Sorry if it isn't to your liking...I didn't have time to clean it for you."

"That's ok." Jasmine replied. She turned and gave Smee a sincere look. "You seem like a nice guy...why are you working with these horrible men?"

"Oh, Captain isn't as bad as he seems! He's really a nice man if you give him a chance!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I'm not giving any man who forces apples on me a chance."

Smee closed the door behind her. "We'll be to our destination in no time...if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to call!"

Jasmine nodded. "Thank you, Smee." She watched him run off back to the upper decks.

"My, my, what a lucky lass you are." Jasmine heard a man say, she looked around the dark cells to see a figure in the corner.

"What? Who are you?"

"The names Jack Sparrow, luv. Captain Jack Sparrow." he replied. "Now what do you say about us escaping?"


	13. Chapter 13

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**---**

**Chapter 13**

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jasmine asked incredulously. She squinted her eyes to get a better view at the man in the dark corner to see if he looked trustworthy, but she still couldn't see him good enough. "But...Captain Hook is captain."

The man let out a snort. "That looney man with the missin' hand?" he asked. "I know he is of _this _piece of crap of a ship! But I am captain of a better, much faster ship, lass!"

"Faster?" Jasmine repeated. "Is it...around here?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. Last thing I remember was going under deck to get me some rum! Then POOF! I was voodooed here!" He let out a tired sigh. "Then that sorry of excuse of a captain had me thrown in here for tryin' to steal his blasted ship!"

Jasmine thought a moment. "And...how do you expect us to get out of here, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

He grinned. "That's a great question, luv! I was just waiting till a nice beautiful woman like yourself was going to be put in a cell with me!"

Jasmine frowned, not liking the sound of that.

---

"Let's go!" Zhao ordered. "We don't have all night!" He walked behind the group to make sure no one tried anything stupid. He mostly kept an eye on Zuko, he was the one that would most likely do a sneak attack. The Avatar and his friends were smart enough to stick to their promises so he wasn't as worried about them. As for the boy in the green tights...he had no idea what to do with him or his little fairy. He should've just gave him to Captain Hook, either way the boy will have to be killed.

"We're walking as fast as we can!" Katara replied. "Can't you tell we're tired? We haven't had any rest in awhile plus we just got done fighting your men!"

"Then you should've surrendered earlier!" Zhao snapped. He pushed Toph and Katara, who were in back, to go faster.

Toph almost tripped over her own foot. "Hey! Blind girl here, remember? No need to be pushing!"

"We have to hurry up and get back on the ship so we can go through the portal back to Lord Ozai and Maleficent!"

"I can't wait till we kick your butt." Toph muttered under her breath.

"What was that, earth girl?"

"I said-"

"She didn't say anything! She's tired and delirious!" Aang interrupted, putting a hand over Toph's mouth. "We'll walk faster. C'mon, Toph!" Toph mumbled something incoherent as Aang quickly pushed her away from Zhao.

"Do you see why I hate Fire Nation?" Jet asked Sokka as they walked ahead them all with Peter who still had no clue what was going on. "Not only did they start a worldwide war, but they started a universal one!"

"Actually this isn't all Fire Nation." Zuko spoke up, feeling the need to protect his nation. "It started with a power-hungry sorceress and advisor."

"What?" Sokka and Jet asked in unison.

"Nevermind." Zuko didn't feel like explaining the whole story to them. It was late, he was tired, and he had to come up with a plan to defeat Zhao before they made it back to Maleficent and his father. But how? How was he going to fight not only Zhao, but his men consisting of waterbenders and earthbenders? He glanced at Katara, Toph, and Aang. They could be a lot of help but even if they did escape, how would he get to Jasmine? Where did they take Jasmine? He looked to Peter, betting he would know where Hook's ship was.

"So what's your plan?" Katara whispered as she walked alongside him.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" He asked, his eyes glued to the ship ahead of them.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Zuko, you always have a plan! You're like the prince of plans!" she replied. Deep down, she was hoping he was going to get them out of this jam they were in. Aang was good at doing it sometimes, but his was a spur of the moment kind of thing when he does.

"No I'm not." He replied. "I'm prince of the Fire Nation."

"There is no need to be a jerk to me! For once tell me the truth!" Katara whispered harshly. "I know you're thinking of something! I can see it in your eyes!"

Zuko side-glanced at her and could see concern in her deep blue eyes. She was completely serious for once, which she should be. He always noticed she was the more sensitive one of the group even though she did have an attitude and courage. "I have a plan. That's all you need to know." he replied. He began walking away, only to pause when she called his name.

"Zuko!" He turned and looked at her. "Thank you." she smirked. He shrugged and continued walking towards Peter.

---

"I think you've been out in the sun for too long." Simba said. "The Pride Rock has plenty of shade for you and your friends to rest under.

Azula glared at the lion, not believing her ears. "I just told you I was taking over and you dare question my sanity?" she asked angrily. "Look, thing! You obviously have no idea who you are messing with!"

"I don't know, Azula. Shade is sounding pretty good right about now." Mai said. She looked up at the hot sun, sticking out her tongue to keep cool. "plus I'm really not in the mood to take over something right now...can't we wait till later?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" Ty Lee cried out. "I need food!"

Simba grinned. "We also have food back at Pride Rock."

"I'm with the talking feline!" Mai said. She walked towards Simba. "Tell me, is there water also?"

Simba nodded.

"Thank god! Let's go."

"Yay! Food!" Ty Lee shrieked as her and Mai began walking towards Pride Rock.

"What's it gonna be?" Simba asked Azula who was still standing over Timon. "You can't take over on a empty stomache!"

Azula growled. Ty Lee and Mai already left her so she had no choice. "Fine...but I get to kill it myself."

---

"Well, luv, what ye waitin' for?" Jack asked. "Call back your little friend."

Jasmine gave him an incredulous look. "Smee? You want me to call back Smee?"

Jack rolled his eyes, replying sarcastically. "No, I want you to call Calypso so she can knock over this ship and free us...of course I want you to call Smee!"

"No need to be rude about it!" Jasmine said. She got up and made her way to the bars. She glanced back at Jack who was waiting impatiently. "Wait...just what are your plans to get us out of here if I do call Smee? You're not gonna hurt him are you?"

"No, luv. I'm just going to talk to him!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I may be a little naive but I am not stupid!"

"Just call the blasted man, woman!"

"I don't trust you!" She replied. He did look like a shady character and the last thing she needed was to put all her trust in him only to find out he isn't what he seems.

"Do ye want to escape or not?" Jack asked, annoyed. "Because I've heard talk about what they're going to do to you, luv. And believe me, it's not pretty. You see, pirates can be cruel little buggers..."

"SMEE!" Jasmine called out immediately, not liking what Jack was saying to her. Even if he was lying she knew that wherever they were going and what Captain Hook had planned was not good.

Jack gave her a satisfied smirk and sat back as the short, chubby man made his way down to the cells to see what the Arabian princess wanted. He felt a little bad using the clueless girl like this, but it was better than walking the plank.

"Yes, princess? Anything I can get you?" Smee asked.

Jasmine bit her bottom lip in thought, glancing at a supportive Jack. "Yes...some pillows, please." Jack began making noises in his throat, waving his hands wildly in the dark corner. "Um...I mean...I need to...use the bathroom?" she asked, trying to understand his sign language. Once he gave her the thumbs up she grinned. "That's it! I need to use the bathroom, please!"

"No problem, princess!" Smee quickly pulled out the keys and opened the cell door for Jasmine. Before Jasmine could walk out, she was roughly pushed aside by Jack who quickly knocked out the unsuspecting Smee with an empty rum bottle.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine yelled, rushing to an unconscious Smee. "You broke a thick bottle over his head! What if he's injured?"

"Oh, he's more then injured, luv!" Jack replied, grinning. "Good job, by the way! Now all we have to do is get past the rest of this blasted crew and to that odd-looking Hook man."

Jasmine shook her head. "We're not going anywhere if you're going to be smashing bottles on peoples' heads!" she replied.

"Don't be such a girl!"

Before Jasmine could reply, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her up the ship's stairs.

---

"We need your help." Zuko whispered as he walked next to Peter.

"Huh?" he asked, turning to look at the Fire Nation prince. "My help? Of course you need my help! But we have to wait!"

"Wait? Wait for what?"

Peter rolled his eyes, looking at Zuko like he was the stupidest person in Neverland. "They captured us! So it's their right to bring us to their ship! Once we're on there then it's our time to escape! Don't you know anything about the pirate game?"

Zuko gritted his teeth. "This is not a game!"

"Of course it is!" Peter exclaimed.

Zuko smacked his own forehead in frustration. "Look...I need you to teach us how to fly."

"That's easy!" Peter smiled. "Just think happy thoughts!"

"Think happy thoughts?" Zuko asked. "Yeah...that's not gonna work for me. Is there any other way you can have all us flying?"

Peter thought a moment. "Well...there is pixie dust. Just have Tink help you out with that one?"

"Tink?...Oh yeah, that little flying thing." Zuko looked at the glowing light. "I have another question."

Peter gave him an annoyed look. "What now? You're worse than grown ups!"

Zuko ignored his comment. "Where's Captain Hook's ship going?"

"Oh! Hook? His ship always goes to the same place! Why?"

"We're getting Jasmine back."

"Jasmine? Is she that one girl who was my wife but then she cheated on me with you?" Peter asked, shaking his head. "Yeah...he can keep her! She's such a rude girl!"

"I know." Zuko muttered. "And I'm missing her like crazy!"

"Ooh! You have a crush on her!" Peter teased. He hovered around Zuko, grinning menacingly. "You like Jasmine! You like Jasmine!"

Zuko pulled him to the ground roughly by his handcuff chains. "Shut up or I will destroy you and your little fairy over there!" He whispered harshly.

"Prince Zuko, hands off the weird little flying boy!" Zhao said. "I will not have my prisoners kill eachother!"

"Great...you got lucky, Sokka!" Toph said.

"They ganged up on me I tell you!" Sokka replied. "Those kids were sneaky!"

"And so is Momo but I'm sure he would've done a better job at protecting Jasmine then you did!" Katara said.

---

**A/N: Sorry if this feels like a teaser. I just don't have enough time to write a lot anymore becuz i'm busy with tests and getting ready for Florida. But it's better then nothing, right?**


	14. Chapter 14

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**---**

**Chapter 14**

"What are we doing?" Jasmine asked as Jack stopped and peeped out the doorway.

"Shush, woman, don't you know how to sneak around?" He whispered. After he made sure the coast was clear, he pulled Jasmine infront of him and pushed her forward.

"Hey!" She turned to glare at him. "Why do I have to go first?"

Jack shrugged. "Ladies first, luv."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and walked forward. For a pirate, this Jack Sparrow character was more then shady...but she guessed that's how he was suppose to be. She was wondering how the others were doing with those benders. Zuko did not look happy to see that Zhao guy...whomever he was. She looked both ways before walking towards down the hall only to have Jack stop her. "What now?" she asked, irritated.

"You're going the wrong way!" Jack replied, pulling her in the other direction. "The captain's cabin is _this _way!"

"And the emergency boats are this way!" Jasmine retorted. "Why would we want to go to the place where the captain is anyways? He'll find and capture us!"

"Er...well...you see..." Jack stuttered as he struggled to come up with a good excuse. "He has somethin' that belongs to me."

Jasmine gave him an incredulous look, not believing him one bit. "Oh really?" she asked. "And is this thing that important that we're going to risk our necks to get instead of taking our chances to leave right now and go help my friends?"

"Friends? There's more of you?"

"Yes! Now let's go!" She tugged on his arm but he still wouldn't move. "Jack!"

"First, luv, it's Captain Jack Sparrow! Second, I really need this thing...it can help your friends!"

Jasmine eyed him suspiciously. "So you're saying if I help you get this thing...whatever it is...then I can help my friends?"

Jack thought a moment. "Er...aye!"

Jasmine glanced at the boats then back at Jack. "Fine." she sighed.

---

"Enjoy your cell, Prince Zuko." Zhao said as Zuko glared at him through the bars. "Because where we're going...you're going to wish I let you stay here."

"You don't scare us!" Peter spoke up. "We will defeat you and your crew! You and Hook are gonna wish you never messed with Peter Pan and the Lost boys and..." He glanced at the others. "Whoever these guys are!"

"We're called the Boomerangs!" Sokka spoke up.

"Boomerangs?" Toph asked. "I am not calling us that! That's not even scary!"

"Is too!"

"Oh yeah! I'm sure those big benders out there are going to be afraid of a bunch of kids who named themselves after a TOY!"

Sokka gasped, hugging his weapon lovingly. "The boomerang is a very deadly weapon!" he cried. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I don't know, Sokka." Aang spoke up. "Toph has a good point."

"Whose side are you on?" Sokka yelled.

Zhao shook his head at the arguing kids, looking once more at Zuko. "Goodnight, Prince Zuko."

"I would say the same but it's not going to be so good for you." Zuko replied bitterly. Zhao gave him a shocked look then chuckled as he left the cells. Zuko made sure he was gone before turning to the others. "I have a plan."

"About time." Jet replied dryly.

"Hey! At least he has one!" Katara spat towards Jet. "And it probably doesn't involve killing people!"

"I wouldn't say that..." Zuko replied.

Katara gasped. "Zuko! You can't kill anyone! They're all being forced by your father to do this to us!"

"Calm down, peasant, I was just playing." Though deep down, Zuko wasn't. "Peter and I are going to escape and find Jasmine. Then we'll come back for you guys."

"Excuse me?" Katara asked incredulously. "You're just going to leave us here? Even if you do manage to escape how do we know you won't leave us here to rot?"

"Because believe it or not I need you useless people." Zuko answered. "And I need you guys here to keep the guards distracted so they won't know Peter and I are gone!"

"And what makes you think they won't notice the Prince of the Fire Nation and some annoying little boy in tights are missing, huh?" Sokka asked.

"Because you and the blind big-mouth over there are going to be having one of your stupid arguments about nothing! Plus I'm sure the guards won't know Peter's missing with the always jubilant Avatar here."

"True, true." Sokka agreed. "Waitaminute! We don't have stupid arguments!"

"Yes we do!" Toph replied.

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do!" Toph grinned at Zuko. "Hey, I like this plan!"

"Why don't we all just leave together and go get Jasmine? It's not like we're coming back to this ship." Katara said.

"We are." Zuko corrected. "This ship is headed to a portal and we need to get there and back to our universe where we can stop Maleficent...and my father." He looked down briefly. "But we need to get Jasmine first."

Katara nodded. "Ok...just be careful. Who knows what Captain Hook is capable of."

"I do!" Peter exclaimed. "I can handle that old man, don't you worry! We jsut have to free my wife!"

"Right...your wife..." Zuko replied. "Are we ready to fly?"

"Fly?" Aang asked, excited. "Oh! I wanna fly too!"

"Sorry, Aang, you have to stay with us." Katara replied. "And what do you mean fly? You can't fly, Zuko."

"With happy thoughts he can..." Zuko slapped a hand over Peter's mouth.

"I already told me the 'happy thoughts' thing isn't going to work for me. Just use the pixie dust." He muttered. Peter nodded obediently then whistled for Tinkerbell who flew around Zuko, sprinkling dust on him.

Everyone watched as Zuko began slowly floating in the air. He seemed to have a hard time controlling where he was going.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jet asked.

"I can handle this!" Zuko replied angrily, holding on the the cell's bars so he wouldn't continue floating up to the ceiling. "Stupid...flying..."

"Geez, Zuko, you suck at this!" Peter grinned.

"Shut up and have your little fairy go get the key already!" Zuko said.

---

"Can you be any more louder?" Jasmine asked as Jack began throwing drawers around as he looked around. "We are so lucky Captain Hook was not in here...or we'd be walking blank."

Jack stopped to look at her, confused. "Walking blank?"

"Yeah...you know...what you pirates make eachother do. Walk blank."

"You mean 'walk the plank', luv." Jack grinned, turning back to his searching. "You'd make a horrible pirate by the way."

Jasmine crossed her arms. "I don't want to be a pirate anyways! From what I've seen so far, you guys are sneaky, rude people!"

"Aw, stop it! You're gonna make me blush!"

Jasmine walked up beside him looking through the drawers. "What are you looking for anyways?"

"A lamp."

"A lamp?" Jasmine repeated. "You brought me in here to help you find a lamp when we could've been miles away from here by now?"

"It's a special lamp, lass." Jack explained. "I read about it somewhere. It's a magic lamp. Rub it, genie appears, and ye get three wishes!"

"Three wishes? Magic?" Jasmine's eyes narrowed as she glared at his back. "You lying jerk! You told me it was already yours!"

Jack froze, realizing he was caught in his own lie. "Er...technically it was...but then that Hook man managed to get it before me and..."

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Jasmine yelled. "That's it! I'm leaving! You are on your own, Jack Sparrow!" She turned and stormed towards the door.

"Jasmine, wait!" Jack called out, running to her. He grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What now?"

"It's _Captain _Jack Sparrow." SMACK! Jack rubbed his cheek in pain as Jasmine opened the cabin door, only to have Hook standing outside it.

"Going somewhere, princess?"

---

"Please make it STOP!" Azula cried out, placing her paws over her ears as Timon and Pumbaa continued to sing an annoying, yet catchy, song. Ty Lee decided to join in as Mai ignored them to enjoy her meat.

"Hakuna Matata, Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "It means..."

"I KNOW what it means, Ty Lee!" Azula growled. "You guys have been singing it for the past hour! Shut up already!"

"Geez...someone's a little grouchy." Timon mumbled to Pumbaa.

"Got that right." he agreed.

"So what we going to do about our situation, Azula?" Mai asked. "I don't think your father will appreciate you taking over as a feline. And this place isn't exactly fun."

"Yes it is!" Ty Lee replied. "But I wonder what happened to your brother and that nice princess...oh! And the Avatar and his friends! Maybe they're here too!"

"I doubt it." Azula said. "If Zuzu was here then he would've been with us. I don't know what's going on but I will find out."

"Uh...Azula?" Simba asked as he entered the cave with various monkeys. "I think they're here for you."

"Why would a bunch of primates want me?"

One of them sneezed, causing fire to blast from its nose.

"Fire Nation soldiers? As monkeys? SWEET!" Ty Lee cried out.

"Princess Azula, we're here to take you home to your father. He has an important mission for you."

---

"There's the ship!" Peter pointed as they flew towards it. "I'm pretty sure Hook os ready for us. I'll handle him while you get my wife."

"Jasmine is not your wife!" Zuko snapped. "And I doubt that pirate even knows we're coming."

"He has to know! It's part of the game. He captures us, we get free, find him, and then beat him! That's how it always goes!"

Zuko sighed, wondering why he was left stuck with this kid. He'd rather have Katara or even her stupid brother with him instead. Anyone but this naive kid who thought everything was a game.

"EAT THE APPLE!"

"NO!"

"What the...?" Zuko flew closer as he saw Hook and Jasmine arguing. Hook held a red apple, trying to force it on Jasmine while his men held back some other pirate. "Crap." He quickly flew onto the ship.

"Get away!" Jasmine yelled at Hook, grabbing the nearest object to hit him with.

Hook quickly ducked as the object almost collided with his head. "You're crazy!"

Zuko quickly caught the object, rubbing it. "You're just now figuring that out?"

"YOU!" Hook yelled at Zuko. "You're suppose to be long gone!"

"New plans I guess." Zuko replied. He sighed as the rest of the pirates began surrounding them. "Sometimes I wish you were a firebender too." he said, looking at Jasmine. "Then maybe this would be a lot easier!"

"It's nice seeing you too, Zuko." Jasmine grinned. "BEHIND YOU!" Fire quickly blasted from Jasmine's hand to a pirate that was about to sneak up on Zuko.

Zuko looked at her incredulously. "That can't be normal..."

"It's not...for her that is." A big blue guy said. "But you only have two wishes left, boss."


	15. Chapter 15

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**---**

**Chapter 15**

"Zuko...something's not right." Jasmine said as she looked at her flaming fists. "Um...when you made that wish..."

"It came true." Genie interrupted. "That seems to happen when you rub a magic lamp and have three wishes."

"Wait...what?" Zuko asked incredulously. "Rub a magic what and have three what?"

Genie slapped his forehead. "Please don't tell me you're one of them!" he muttered, frustrated. "I'm a genie! Do you not know what that is? Because I really don't feel like singing the song right now." He looked around at the pirates and whispered to Zuko. "I'm a little performance shy infront of huge crowds!"

"I've read about genies in my books!" Jasmine exclaimed happily, forgetting about her fire fists. "You can make three wishes, Zuko! Any three wishes and he grants them and they come true!"

"Wait, hold it there, lady!" Genie said, stopping her. "There is a couple of rules. For one, I can't make anyone come back from the dead and you can't wish for more wishes..." he glared at a skeptical Zuko. "because that's just greedy! And you look like a greedy guy!"

"What's that suppose to..."

"Oh! And I can't make anyone fall in love with you." He looked from Jasmine to Zuko. "So that means your little girlfriend over here is going to have to start loving you the natural way. You know, with romance and stuff." Genie examined Zuko carefully. "You don't look like the romantic type though. Hey! I got it! You can wish to be more romantic!"

"Hey! Can we have wishes too?" Captain Hook asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, bub, one at a time." Genie replied. "Better luck next time!"

"This isn't fair!" Jack complained. "You were suppose to be MY genie! I was looking for that blasted lamp first!"

"Beggars can't be choosers." Genie shrugged. "So what's it gonna be, scarface? What's your next two wishes?"

"Well, for one, I wish I was back on Zhao's ship so I can help those good-for-nothing kids and find out what my father is up to." Zuko muttered.

"Granted!" Genie exlaimed, snapping his fingers.

"Wait! I was just thinking out loud!" Zuko yelled. He was too late though, they were already transported back to Zhao's ship.

"Hey! You're forgetting me!" Jack yelled as they disappeared.

Captain Hook shrugged. "So...wanna join my crew?"

Jack thought a moment. "Under two conditions, I'm captain and we get rum...lots and lots of rum."

---

"Lalala! You are the music in me!"

"Would you shut up already, Sokka?" Toph yelled as Sokka continued to sing.

"I can't help it, ok? That song is stuck in my head!" He complained. "And I don't even know where I heard it from!" He ran to the bars, shaking them. "This place is driving me nuts! I wanna go back home where everything is normal! I'd rather have Lord Ozai rule the nations than him rule the universe!"

Katara slapped her brother. "Calm down, Sokka! We'll be out of here in no time! I'm sure Zuko is on his way back with Jasmine and..."

"What makes you so sure he's coming back?" Jet asked cooly. "He's Fire Nation and it's obvious the only one outta all of us he cares about is Princess Jasmine."

"Be quiet, Jet." Katara snapped. "Zuko may be a jerk but he's true to his word...unlike some guys I know..."

"I said I was sorry about eating the last apple, Katara! I didn't mean to blame it on Momo! It's just you looked so hungry and if I would've told you it was me then you would've killed me!" Aang cried out.

"I wasn't talking about you, Aang." Katara replied. "But now that you mention it...where is Momo?"

---

Momo was pushed off the table as a raccoon began eating the berries that were in a bowl. He scowled at the rude creature as a humming bird flew in through the window, making weird noises as it began tugging on the hungry raccoon's tail. The raccoon ignored it as it continued stuffing it's face.

Momo heard voices and feet approaching the ship's cabin they were in. Knowing that whomever was making their way to the room was going to catch the animals, Momo quickly threw something at the raccoon to get it's attention.

The raccoon glared at him before seeing the door slowly open. All three creatures quickly hid as two men walked into the cabin, one of them being Zhao.

"What in the world is a genie?" Zhao asked as he sat in a cheer, not noticing his berries missing.

"Some magical creature." One of his shipmen said. "All I know is that Maleficent said that Prince Zuko has found it and has already begun making wishes...she wants that lamp taken as soon as possible."

"Wait...how would Prince Zuko have it if he's in the...CRAP!" Zhoa quickly stood as he stormed out the room.

Momo, and the two other creatures peeped their heads out from their hiding spots. They exchanged glances then Momo quickly flew after Zhao.

---

"I told you I was thinking out loud!" Zuko yelled as they reappeared in the cells with the others.

"Geez, guy, why would you wish to be back here?" Genie asked, ignoring Zuko completely.

"Zuko! Jasmine!" Katara exclaimed happily. "I knew you guys wouldn't leave us!"

"Of course not!" Jasmine smiled.

"Oh great...you guys are still alive?" Zuko asked dryly. He received a dark look from Jasmine. "I mean...oh great! You guys are still alive!"

"Much better." Jasmine said. "Guys, we found a magical genie! He can grant us three wishes...I mean...now we only have one left since Zuko wasted the first two."

"Cool!" Aang grinned. "We can wish for the war in the nations to stop and everything will be back to normal!"

"Better yet, we can wish for all what ever is going on now to stop!" Toph said.

"Or we can wish to be the strongest person in the world and take over!" Jet spoke up. Everyone gave him a skeptical look. "Just a suggestion!"

"YOU!" Zhao yelled, pointing to Zuko as him and his many men entered the holding room. "I knew you were going to do something stupid! and YOU!" He pointed to Jasmine. "You're suppose to be dead! Men! Grab them all! We'll just finish this here!" Zhao grabbed Jasmine. "Anyone try anything stupid then I'll kill the girl! Now follow me." The guards grabbed Aang and Zuko, keeping a close eye on them. "Oh...and that is mine." He snatched the lamp from Zuko, causing the genie to belong to him. "It looks like I get three wishes now."

"I don't think so!" Jasmine yelled, sending a blast of fire at Zhao's face. He cried out in pain, releasing her. Aang quickly sent a blast of air to the soldiers, sending them flying into the wall.

"Let's get outta here, guys!" he cried out as they all ran up the stairs.

Zuko quickly looked around. "Wait! Where's the lamp?" He looked up and saw a black crow holding it in it's claws. Before he could respond, it was gone. "Great..."

---

"Oh, I wish we had Appa!" Aang said as they saw they were stranded on the ship in the middle of the water.

"The wishing thing ain't gonna work anymore, Aang." Sokka replied.

Katara made a water whip and began lashing at the other benders. "Think of something quick, guys! I can't hold off all these men myself!"

"Jump in!" Zuko yelled, grabbing Jasmine's hand as they dived into the water.

"I don't think so! I'm a land person!" Toph exclaimed.

"Come on, Toph!" Aang yelled, grabbing her as he followed the others.

---

Zuko tried to swim back up to the surface only to have something pull him and the others back under. They began struggling to get away, but their legs then turned to fins as their lungs filled back up with air.

Zuko opened his eyes to see they were way under the water. "Oh no..."

"Zuko, I think we might be in another universe." Jasmine commented as she seen other merpeople swim around them.


	16. Chapter 16

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**---**

**Chapter 16**

"I'm blind!" Toph cried out as she reached out helplessly for something hard and solid. "I can't see! No earth...I'm BLIND!"

"Toph! Calm down! We're just...uh...fish thingies!" Aang said, grabbing her by the shoulders to calm her down. "And though we're in water...we can breathe!"

"We're mermaids." Jasmine explained. "Mythical creatures I read about in my books! Just like the pirates!"

"Mermaids?" Zuko asked, disgusted. He didn't want to be a maid of any kind. That sounded way too girly and he was prince of the Fire Nation!

"Technically you, Aang, Jet, and Sokka are mermen." Jasmine grinned. "It's so beautiful down here!" She swam in a circle. "I wonder who lives down here too!"

"After meeting those nuts in Neverland...I don't even wanna know." Zuko sighed. "I just hope the things here have brains!" He shuddered at the thought of another Peter Pan here...and one with a fin seems like it will be more annoying then one that can fly.

"Man...when are we going to go back to our own world?" Sokka whined. "All this travelling is making me sick!" He held his hand to his stomach. "And I'm hungry!"

"Maybe we can find someone to give us food!" Katara replied. She looked around and saw a huge castle in the distance. "I just the people here are nice."

"You say 'people' like that's what lives here!" Zuko said. He grabbed his tail and waved it around in Katara's face. "Look! Do you not see what we are! We're mer...merthings!"

"Merpeople." Jasmine corrected.

"Whatever!" Zuko exclaimed hotly. He stopped when he realized something. "Just great..."

"What?" Toph asked nervously. "Please tell me you found land!"

"No...I realized I can't bend down here!" Zuko replied angrily. "And I don't have my swords!"

"Don't worry, Zuko! Katara and I can bend!" Aang said. 

"And I can fight!" Sokka spoke up.

"Great...we're doomed!" Toph sighed. 

"Maybe we can find weapons down here." Jet said. "Something to protect us non-benders."

Katara nodded. "Yeah...we can look around."

"Easy for you to say." Toph muttered sadly.

"Don't worry, Toph!" Aang replied. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I'll take care of you! I can lead you around!"

"You can't even lead yourself around, Avatar." Zuko commented. 

"Zuko!" Jasmine said, giving him a mean look. "Would you be nice? This situation is hard enough for us without you trying to pick a fight with everyone!"

"I'm not trying to pick a fight!" 

"Yes you are!" Katara said, swimming towards him. "You've been nothing but moody since this whole fiasco began!"

"Well excuse me for being mad about my father teaming up with someone trying to kill me! Let alone not being able to find my uncle!" Zuko retorted.

"You're not the only one having a bad day! Aang still needs to learn to earth and firebend! Sokka and I don't know where our tribe is or if they're ok! Jasmine's dad is missing! Jet...well...I can care less about Jet...but the point is we need to work as a team and fight this!" Katara yelled. Jasmine gulped as the two benders glared angrily at each other as Jet gave Katara an angry look.

"Are we done yelling at each other yet?" Toph asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Yes. Yes we are." Jasmine responded. She grabbed Zuko's hand and turned him towards her. "Look, we're all tired and hungry..."

"Very hungry!" Sokka interrupted.

"But we need to stick together." Jasmine continued. "We can get through this together. I believe we can. I believe in you, Zuko."

Zuko's face softened as he looked into Jasmine's big brown eyes. He sighed and nodded, putting his other hand over hers and squeezing it lightly. "Ok...we'll go look around then."

Jasmine grinned. "Thank you."

"AAWW!" Sokka and Aang said in unison.

"Shut up." Zuko muttered.

"C'mon, you guys." Katara smiled. "I think I see more merpeople over there."

---

"Kitty bye-bye?" Boo asked.

"Yes. Kitty went bye-bye." Belle sighed, hugging Boo closer as they sat in a cell. She looked to her left at Iroh who was holding Mrs. Potts. He had convinced the soldiers to not harm any of them but they still took Beast. She worried about him. Was he alright? What were they doing to him? 

"I'm sure he's fine, Belle." Iroh spoke up. "They would've harmed him infrot of us if they wanted to hurt him."

"But why take him? He hasn't done anything!" she asked. "And what is going on? What is this place?"

"This place is Fire Nation. My brother is lord here." Iroh explained.

"Your brother? Then why don't he just let us free?"

Iroh shrugged. "My brother has never been the generous kind. Not enough love as a child I guess."

"Kitty?" Boo asked as she ran to the cell bars. She jumped up and down and pointed at a weird blue creature that was chewing on the bars. "Another kitty!"

"What?" Belle asked as she got up to get a better look at the creature across from them. "What is that? A dog...or something?" 

The creature stopped chewing on the bars to look up at Iroh and Belle. "My name is Stitch." he replied. "Bad people changing good people to slaves."

"What? What's that mean?" Belle asked Iroh.

"I hope it's not what I think it means..."

---

"How's the transformation going?" Lord Ozai asked as Maleficent entered his chambers.

"Excellent." she replied. "The beast is going to be on our side. We're capturing other strong warriors to help us with our quest to taking over. Has your daughter found Prince Zuko yet?"

"She was sent off to search for him...no luck yet. But she'll find him. My daughter is the best at what she does."

Maleficent nodded. "I don't think you give Prince Zuko enough credit."

"He's a disgrace."

"He's a future firebending god." Maleficent corrected. "After the Avatar...with enough determination...your son can be second best."

Lord Ozai glared at her, eying her suspiciously. "What's it with you and this fascination with son? Do you know something I do not?"

"I know a lot of things." Maleficent replied.

---

"Ariel! Slow down!" Sebastian yelled as he struggled to keep up with the redheaded mermaid princess. "Your father told me to watch you!"

"I am not a baby, Sebastian!" Ariel replied as she pushed the huge boulder out of the way of her secret place. "Plus daddy doesn't know about my secret place yet...just tell him I'm practicing my singing or something."

"I will not lie to your father!" 

Ariel stopped, frowning at him. "I'm not asking you to lie...just don't tell him the whole truth."

Sebastian put his claw to his face and sighed. "You're going to get me killed, child."

"Oh, Sebastian! Daddy won't kill you!"

"That's what you think." he muttered.

"Hey, Ariel! I think some other merpeople found your secret place!" Flounder said as he saw a group of people swim towards them.

"Oh no...I hope they don't work for daddy!" Ariel said. She grabbed the boulder and tried to push it back in place before the others seen it.

"Wait!" Toph exclaimed, causing people to crash into her back.

"Geez, Toph! Let us know beforehand if you're going to stop!" Sokka complained. "We haven't gotten use to our fins yet!"

"I hear a boulder moving!" Toph cried out, swimming towards the sound.

"Well there is a huge rock thing over there...hey! There's others!" Katara exclaimed.

Toph knocked Ariel out the way as she slammed into the boulder, sending it crashing into her secret place. "Sweet, sweet, earth!" she whispered as she hugged it lovingly.

"Um...Ariel, I don't think your secret place is a secret anymore." Flounder said.

"Toph!" Aang said, swimming to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm in heaven." she replied happily.

"I'm so sorry about her destroying your...house." Jasmine apologized to Ariel. "She's been having a rough day."

"It's ok." Ariel replied, still confused on why a girl was hugging a huge rock. "I've never seen you guys around Atlantica before. Are you knew here?"

"You can say that." Zuko said. "Do you have any swords? Anything sharp I can kill people with so I don't have to depend on a peasant and little boy to protect me?" he asked hopefully.

Sebastian swam infront of a shocked Ariel, pushing her back. "Let's get away from these weirdos. They can be psychos." he whispered.

"We're not!" Jasmine replied. "We just need some weapons to fight bad people. You see, we're from...father?" She stopped once she saw a gold, shiny statue of the sultan. "Father!" She swam towards it and hugged it lovingly as Toph still held on to the boulder.

"Ok..." Flounder said. "One is in love with a rock while the other thinks a statue is her father...let's get outta here before they try to harm us..."

---

"What? What are we now?" Mai asked as she saw they all had fins. "Please tell me this is not another place with talking creatures!"

"I don't know...but I love it!" Ty Lee shrieked, hugging her tail. "I'm even more flexible than before!"

"I don't see how that is possible." Azula replied. She spotted a boy and two creatures in the distance. "But we're about to find out if these creatures speak or not." They swam towards a spikey brunette boy with blue eyes, a dog-looking turtle and a duck-jellyfish. _What odd creatures..._

"The boys kinda cute!" Ty Lee whispered to Mai.

"You think everyone is cute, Ty Lee." Mai replied dryly.

"Nuh uh! Not Zuko! That's your crush!"

"Ty Lee!" Mai yelled, blushing with embarassment. "I do not!"

"We know you do, Mai. Why you like him, I'll never figure out." Azula spoke up as they made it to the others. "You there, boy! Have you seen a boy with a huge scar on his face?" she asked.

The boy gave her a skeptical look. "Scar?" he asked, looking back to the creatures who gave him a shrug. "You mean Leon?"

"Leon?" Azula asked angrily. "Who's Leon? Not Leon! Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation! I want to find him and destroy him and his new friends!"

"Ooohh..." The boy gave her a weird look. "I don't know who Zuko is and I don't think we've seen him...but we'll let you know if we do. But have you seen my friends? I'm looking for Kairi and Riku. You see, I'm the keyblade master and..."

"Don't care." Azula interrupted, turning her back on them. "Remember, girls, when we find them we only capture Zuko and the Avatar. You can kill everyone else."

"I call the princess!" Mai spoke up.

"Why? She's so beautiful and Zuko really likes her! He'll be mad if you kill her." Ty Lee said.

Mai glared at her. "Ty Lee...shut up."


	17. Chapter 17

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**--**

**Chapter 17**

"Um...are you...from around here?" Ariel asked cautiously. She slowly swam towards the entrance of her secret place, seeing Jasmine and Toph hug her things. She could probably understand why the one girl was hugging the statue; the man was dreamy! But why was the other one hugging a boulder?

"No...we're not." Katara answered, trying to pull Toph off the boulder. "We're...kinda...lost..."

"And hungry!" Sokka added hastily. "Mostly hungry! So do you have anything to eat? Like...a big steak or something?"

"Steak?" Ariel asked, confused. She looked over at Sebastian who shrugged, not knowing what they were talking about either. "Uh...we have shrimp! And I'm sure there's more food back at the castle..."

"Castle?" Jasmine asked, finally looking up from her father. "There's a castle here? Like royalty?"

"Please...no more princesses." Zuko muttered. He received a angry glare from Jasmine. "What?"

Ariel nodded, smiling at their sillyness. "Of course! I'm Princess Ariel. Daughter of King Triton of Atlantica!"

"Atlantica?" Jet asked, sighing. "Well...now we know where we're at."

Ariel frowned. "Oh dear...you're not lost are you?"

"Completely." Aang replied. "You see we-"

Zuko hurried up and covered the Avatar's mouth. "It's a long story." he said. He glared down at Aang and whispered. "You don't know if she can be against us, idiot! You can't just tell complete strangers our story! So get your little girlfriend off that piece of earth and let's go!"

"She looks harmless and friendly!" Aang pouted as Zuko released his mouth. "And Toph is not my girlfriend!" he blushed.

"Yeah I have higher standards than that!" Toph exclaimed.

"Like rocks?" Flounder asked.

Toph looked around in anger. "Who said that?" she demanded. "C'mon! Tell me so I can blast you to land!"

Flounder gulped and swam behind Ariel. "Rowdy bunch, aren't they?"

Katara sighed. "We're all just tired." she replied. "We could really use some rest so if you don't mind taking us to this castle of yours..."

"Did you not hear what I just told your little boyfriend?" Zuko asked incredulously. "How do you know we can trust these..._creatures_!" Ariel frowned as Zuko shot mean daggers at her. "You can't just expect us to go anywhere with them!"

"Shut it, Zuko!" Katara snapped. "I am so tired of you thinking you can just make all the decisions for us! Do they look like your father's crazy army people?"

Zuko turned red as bubbles came out from his ears, "Did you not hear them say they were forced to being recruited?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Has she tried to capture us yet? Obviously she is oblivious to what is happening above the water! Maybe the war hasn't been reached down here! And stop calling them creatures! They have names!"

Zuko let out a frustrated sigh as he clenched his fists, bubbles coming out of him some more. He thought it would be a wrong thing to do, making Katara angry, since she was the waterbender, but he didn't care. "Oh really? Because I'm less concern about their names and more concern about what they could do to us!"

"Guys!" Jasmine yelled, stepping between the two feuders. "Please...just stop arguing!" She held her head in pain. "I just...we need to work as...as...a team..."

Katara and Zuko watched her stammer with concern. She began to pale as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Zuko!" Katara cried out as Jasmine began to fall. He quickly swam to catch her in his arms, examining her limp body.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, scared. She was perfectly fine earlier...maybe the change of climate and conditions for her was getting too much. She wasn't use to all this travelling.

"Come on...I'll take her to daddy." Ariel said.

--

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai waited in the shadows by at large sunken ship. Ty Lee continued to play with her tail and Mai glanced at the writing on the ship called "Anamaria's Baby". It read 'Jack Sparrow was here'. She rolled her eyes, growing impatient.

"Where is this sea witch that your father said to meet?" she asked.

Azula shrugged. "She better hurry this up, though. I know my brother is around here somewhere...I can sense him. The sooner we capture him the sooner this will all be over!" She moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "I hate this place. Water...water everywhere!"

"Hey, Azula! Why's that odd-looking woman turning everyone into lifeless zombies?" Ty Lee asked. "I mean...isn't your father forcing them anyways? What's the point in doing that?"

"Because some of them are too strong to force." Azula answered. "Which is why we have to do that to the Avatar and my brother...even though I think he's a little wimp and we can force him. But this Maleficent lady seems to differ." She stopped as she saw a huge shadow swim towards her. "About time. Are you the one they call 'Ursula'?"

The shadow stepped into light, her sharp teeth grinning as he grayish pale skin glistened. "That'll be me." Two eels swam up behind her, wrapping themselves around her arms. "These are my moray eels Flotsam and Jetsam." she introduced. "Boys, have you done the job?"

They nodded. "We shocked the princess. The dark-haired one."

Mai's face lit up. "I like them already."

"They're most likely in King Triton's castle with his brat daughter Ariel." Ursula said bitterly. "We can capture the Avatar and Prince Zuko there. It won't be so hard with the help we have on our side."

Azula nodded. "Good."

"Azula?" Ty Lee spoke up, remembering something. "What about that one boy's sister? You know...the waterbender!"

"What _about _her?"

"Well..." Ty Lee scratched her head in confusion. "She is a waterbender...and we are in water. Won't she be like...all powerful?"

Azula opened her mouth to speak, only to quickly close it. "I never thought about that." she replied honestly. "Wow, Ty Lee, you're actually smart sometimes."

Ursula grinned. "Why not separate them then? Send them to another universe where she will be completely harmless."

"Any place you have in mind?"

"Agrabah."

--

"Zuko?" Aang asked as he approached the firebender who sat alongside Jasmine's bed, watching her rest.

"What?" he asked. He really didn't want to be bothered right now. There was way too much on his mind and having Jasmine sick was not helping. How did she manage to get hurt? He made sure she was perfectly safe.

"When you called me Katara's 'little boyfriend', did you mean it?" he asked. "Because you called Toph my girlfriend and..."

"Aang," Katara interrupted, knowing Zuko was not in the mood for his naive questions. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the banished prince before they were hit with another blast of bubbles. "Go...check on the others, please."

"Ok." Aang nodded. He glanced over at a pale Jasmine and frowned. "She's going to be ok, right?"

Zuko's jaw clenched. "Please, Aang, just go. We'll let you know, ok?" Katara replied hastily, she could see Zuko tensing up. Without another word, Aang swam out the room. Katara sighed as she approached Zuko and Jasmine. "He's young."

"He's stupid." He corrected.

"Ariel says she was stung by something called an eel." Katara said. "Jasmine can be cured by Ariel's father. She'll be fine."

"Then what?" Zuko asked.

"Huh?"

"Then what?" he repeated. "Then we're back to being chased down by these people. We have no one else to help us and we don't know who is against us!" He placed his head in his hands. "I wish my uncle were here."

Katara frowned. "Jasmine found her father here...maybe...maybe your uncle..."

"He's not here." Zuko interrupted.

"And how do you know?" Katara asked, placing her hands on her hips. She was tired of his negativity. Sure, most of the time he was right but she still liked believing there was hope. And Jasmine was the only one that put hope in their minds, but she was in no condition to do so now.

"I just do." he replied.

"Zuko...you have to have more faith in us. In yourself..." The castle shook violently as Katara fell back and Zuko flew onto Jasmine. "W-what...what was that?" she asked, frightened.

"Stay here...I'll check it out." Zuko replied, getting up to swim out the room.

--

"Aang! Aang!" Sokka yelled. He frantically looked around for the Avatar. They were all having a conversation about what to do once Jasmine was healed when a huge blackout caused the castle to shake.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"Aang! He's gone!" Sokka replied. "He was just here...I don't know what happened..."

"They're here!" Zuko replied. _Crap! _He quickly swam back to the room to check on the girls. "Jasmine! Katara!" he stopped, looking around the room. Both girls were nowhere to be found. "No..."


	18. Chapter 18

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**--**

**Chapter 18**

Katara's eyes twitched as she rolled onto her back, feeling the heat of the sun all over her body. She moaned, feeling a huge pain on the side of her temples. She licked her dry lips, tasting sand. Since when was an underwater place so hot and dry? She peered through half-open eyelids to see Jasmine laying next to her, still resting.

"Jasmine?" she asked. She slowly got up and realized they were no longer mermaids or underwater. They were now in a desert, surrounded by nothing but acres and acres of sand. "Oh no...we must've went through another portal...without the others..."

"Hmm..." Jasmine stirred. "What...? It's so hot all of a sudden." she said. Katara rushed to her side and helped her sit up carefully. "We're not in water anymore?"

Katara shook her head, looking around. "There was a terrible quake...and we're here now. Wherever here is..."

Jasmine grabbed a handfull of sand and let it fall through her fingers. She glanced up a the sun then at a huge figure in the distance. It was blurry and barely visible, but Jasmine would remember her castle anywhere. "Agrabah!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Katara asked. "Agrabah? As in your universe?"

Jasmine nodded. "I'm home!"

--

"Great...the Avatar, Jasmine, and the waterbender...gone!" Zuko yelled as he swam back and forth. Someone must've known they were in Atlantica and wanted to separate them. He understood why they took the Avatar and Katara, they were both waterbenders and in a world full of water, that could be bad for the enemies. But why Jasmine? She was practically harmless.

"At least we're still together." Toph replied. "With me, you, and the..." She glanced at Jet and Sokka. "non-benders. I'm sure we can do...ok."

"I wouldn't be talking about us 'non-benders', kid." Jet said, crossing his arms. "You're completely handicap down here since you can't see squat!"

Toph clutched her fists as she tried desperately to glare at Jet (at least she hoped it was Jet). "And you're lucky, rebel boy, 'cause if I could then you'd be hit!"

Sokka sighed, knowing he'd have to be the peacemaker now since Aang was gone. "Guys...this is serious. Somebody knows we're here and took the others somewhere...we just have to hope and pray they're ok while we find a way to get to them. Separate, we're weak."

Zuko scowled at him. "Speak for yourself, ponytail!"

"Who you calling 'ponytail', ponytail!" Sokka retorted childishly.

Zuko rolled his eyes. He knew he was getting nowhere with arguing. "Ok, so we all agree that someone knows we're here and are out to get us...but who?"

Ariel quickly swam to them, her eyes wide with fear as she yelled. "Ursula's here! And she's trapped daddy!"

--

"What in the blazes are you doing out here, Mulan?" Mushu, a little red dragon, yelled as he stomped through the garden in the backyard. He crossed his arms and gave her a mean glare. "You're suppose to be in the kitchen with that creepy old lady learning the ways of a woman! Not in the backyard practicing with your father's sword!"

Mulan sighed as she stared down at her guardian. "You know I can't do any of that, Mushu! I'm the worst geisha ever."

"Got that right!" Mushu agreed wholely.

Mulan frowned. "Geez, thanks. I feel like a complete loser now. I bet my ancestors are turning in their graves."

"Not really." Mushu said. "When I left them they were laughing and talking about what a disgrace you were to the family's name. So they're actually socializing, not turning in their graves." He looked down as a small cricket who began making noises at him. "What's that, Cri-Kee? What do you mean I need to shut up? I'm just telling the girl the truth! Nothing good ever comes out of lying!"

The cricket shook it's head and looked up at Mulan who began crying. He turned to give Mushu an accusing glare before hopping onto her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's ok, Cri-Kee. Mushu is right..." she cried. She began wiping her tears away as Mushu looked down with a shameful look.

"Mulan, you're not as bad as they say." he said. "I mean you're the best warrior I know! They just talk trash because they don't like change. And, baby, you're the best change out there!"

Mulan smiled. "Really, Mushu? You really think that? I'm not a screw up?"

Mushu nodded. "I mean things could be worse...you could be laying head-first in a bucket of water!"

Mulan thought a moment. "That's true...and oddly random and specific."

"I know. I was just looking at the kid over there in that bucket."

"What?" Mulan asked. She quickly turned to see a boy laying in her wash water, completely unconscious. "Mushu!" she yelled as she quickly rushed to get the boy out of the bucket before he drowned. "Why didn't you tell me there was a boy in the bucket! He could drown!"

"We were having a heart-to-heart!" Mushu exclaimed. "I didn't wanna ruin it!"

Mulan laid the boy on the ground. "Well...he's still breathing."

"What's with the arrows?" Mushu asked as he examined the blue arrow on the bald boy's head.

"Maybe he's a monk." Mulan replied. "We should take him to Grandmother Fa."

--

"How long of a walk do you think it'll be to get to the castle?" Katara asked. "I don't have much water left to keep both of us hydrated."

Jasmine shrugged. "I've never been far from the castle...that is if you don't count all this universe hopping."

They continued their walking towards the castle when Jasmine spotted the darkness surrounding it. The whole castle was engulfed in dark clouds. Even the sand in Agrabah was dark.

"There's something really dark and evil going on here." Katara said, glancing around as she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Someone give this girl an award!" Katara and Jasmine quickly turned around and saw Jafar standing behind them. He grinned evilly at them. "Princess Jasmine, how glad I am to have you home! And you've brought a guest."

Katara bit her lower lip as she glanced down at her half-empty jug. She was almost out of water and there was no way she could defend both herself and Jasmine from this man.

"Don't you worry, new girl. I'd never harm women." Jafar said, knowing what she was thinking. "I mean, not unless they gave me a _really_ good reason to." His eye strayed to Jasmine who stared up at him with hateful eyes. "Why the mean looks, princess?"

"What have you done to Agrabah, Jafar?" she asked angrily. "What have you done to MY PEOPLE!"

Katara noticed Jasmine getting alittle red in the face, steam starting to come out her ears ad nostrils. That always happened to Zuko when he got mad. Then she remembered...Jasmine was a firebender now! The people who sent her here must've forgotten that. Here, with the hot sun blazing, Jasmine was powerful.

"Calm down, my dear..."

"Don't you DARE tell me to calm down!" Jasmine screamed. Katara began to back away from her, remembering how dangerous it could be for a firebender if they couldn't keep their temper undercontrol.

Jafar began noticing the steam radiating from the young princess too_. What in the world_...? He quickly pulled out his cane. "I'm warning you, princess, calm down now or I'll be forced to make you! You're little scarred boyfriend is not here to save you now!"

Jasmine's eyes softened. "Zuko?" she whispered. "What have you done to Zuko and the others! Where have you put them?"

Jafar smirked. Jasmine and Katara had no idea that the others where still in Atlantica, probably battling with Ursula by now. But he could have fun with their confusion. "Dead." he said. "They were destroyed so you two are the only ones left."

Katara fell to her knees, clutching the sand. "You're...you're lying!" she screamed. There was no way Sokka and Aang were dead...they're too strong. And Zuko...

"Don't cry for them, girl." Jafar replied. "Now you guys have the choice of joining us. I'll just take you to Maleficent and..."

"NO!" Jasmine yelled, shaking her head a she glared at him. "They're not dead!"

"They are..."

"We want proof." Jasmine interrupted.

"Now what makes you think I'd have to prove myself to you two?" Jafar hissed. "But if you want proof then here." He formed Zuko's two-sided sword and showed them. "His precious weapon. He put up a good fight until...AHH!" He quickly patted the fire off his beard, staring at Jasmine in disbelief. She stood in a fighting stance, her fists surrounded by fire. "You...you're a..."

"You'll pay, Jafar." she replied. "For everything."

--

"Ok, first of all: who is Ursula?" Sokka asked in confusion.

"A sea witch who is always trying to destroy daddy!" Ariel explained. "She's with three very powerful girls and they got daddy and the trident! We're doomed!"

"Can we be alittle more confident, please?" Sokka asked as Ariel continued to panic.

"Nope...we're pretty much doomed. I agree with the princess." Toph replied.

"Three girls?" Zuko asked. "You said there were three girls with her?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes. And they're very skilled. They've managed to team up on daddy!"

"It must be Azula and them then..." Zuko shook his head. "Do you have any weapons? Any swords at all?"

Ariel's face lightened up. "We have swordfish!"

"What are swordfish?" Zuko asked.

"I'm telling you...we're doomed!" Toph replied. "Might as well surrender. Maybe they'll go easy on us. If you're lucky they won't kill you, Sokka."

"Me?" Sokka shrieked. "Why would they kill me?"

"Well you are pretty useless. They'll keep the rest of us alive to join their army since we're good."

"I'm good too!"

"Three little kids, Sokka. All you had to do was protect the princess..."

"It was one time!" Sokka exclaimed. "And those kids were sneaky!"

"Enough!" Zuko yelled, glaring at them. "We have bigger problems here and I am not surrendering! Fire Nation never surrenders!"

"What you got in mind then?" Jet asked. "Us against a sea witch, your sister, and her crazy friends. And we don't have our weapons."

"Excuse me." A boy said. He entered the room with two other creatures. "I couldn't help but hear your conversation. If you need help...we can help you...I mean I am the keyblade master."

"Keyblade master?" Zuko asked. "Fine. Whatever. We can use all the help we can get."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**--**

**Chapter 19**

Jafar let out a roar of laughter as Jasmine continued to look up at him with determination. She clenched her teeth as she struggled to keep her composure; Katara had already cried all the tears she could over the others, the desert wouldn't allow her to cry more. Deep down, Jasmine did not believe Jafar and his lies. How could the others be dead? That seemed nearly impossible after all they went through.

"What are you going to do?" Jafar asked. He was amused and surprised by her change in attitude. "Has all this travelling made you mad? You wouldn't dare fight me. You're too kind-hearted."

Jasmine glanced down at the sand, taking in his words. True, she wasn't much of a fighter but she was mad as hell. All this stuff was too much for a sheltered princess and though she was happy to finally be free, this is not what she had in mind.

"I'm not going to fight you." Jasmine replied. Her fists fizzled out as she placed them along her side. Katara looked at her in awe, wondering what she was up to. Jasmine had a bold look as she looked up at Jafar. Her serious thin lips turning into a smirk. "I'm going to _destroy_ you!"

Katara quickly ducked out the way as fire blasted out of Jasmine's body. She felt the heat on her back as she struggled to crawl farther away. This was going to get very ugly, it was a good thing they were in the middle of the desert that way no one would get hurt. _Hopefully...! _Katara thought frantically.

Jafar just missed the blast that chaffed his cheek. He touched it in shock, his jaw dropping as Jasmine continued to smile. "You're making a huge mistake, princess."

"I'd say this is the smartest idea I've had so far." she replied. "Now get ready. I don't want to fight you if you're not ready."

Jafar glanced at Katara then back to Jasmine. His head fell back as he continued to laugh whole-heartedly. "Oh...my...princess..." he stopped to laugh more. Jasmine let her fists fall as she glared angrily at him. She didn't appreciate him belittling her, especially when she was really serious about wanting to fight him. "Don't get mad...I just find it so funny that you..." He chuckled, trying to control himself.

"That I what?" Jasmine asked angrily.

"That you believe I play clean." He finished. He pulled out his snake cane and blasted Jasmine back into the sand.

"Jasmine!" Katara cried. She ran to the fallen princess, only to have an unseen force hold her back. She struggled to wiggle out of the red mist as Jafar walked towards Jasmine. "Don't you touch her!" Katara warned.

Jafar ignore Katara as he pulled Jasmine up by her long, thick ponytail. "It's a shame I have to kill you now...if only you would've joined our side."

Jasmine gritted her teeth, glaring at him through half-closed eyelids. The hot sun covered their bodies, heat radiating around her. She felt a strength within she never felt before. She knew this meant trouble for Jafar.

"And when we win this war...you will see, princess. You will see that good never wins."

Jasmine clutched the hot sand, feeling the heat rise inside her. "You're wrong, Jafar. You guys will not win. You're going down one at a time." Fire blasted from her body, throwing Jafar off her. She got into a fighting stance as her fists continued to blaze.

Jafar watched in disbelief as she advanced towards him. He quickly rose and grabbed his cane, turning towards her. "What the..." She was no where in sight. "OUCH!" Jafar dropped his cane. He held his red hand in pain as he waited for the heat to cool down.

Jasmine grabbed the cane, clutching it tightly. "It's over for you, Jafar!" she yelled. The cane became engulfed in fire as she continued to talk. "You'll pay for what you did. To my father, to those innocent people...to Zuko." The cane began melting, dripping slowly to the sand.

Katara's blue eyes widened in horror. "Jasmine...! Control yourself!" She warned as she realized Jasmine could become deadly if she let the bending get the best of her.

"J-Jasmine...p-please...they're alive! I was just kidding." Jafar stuttered. He backed away as the fire around Jasmine got more hot. "Just let me go..."

Jasmine shook her head. "No. It's the end for you."

"Jasmine...NO!" Katara cried out, but she was too late. There was a giant explosion.

--

Aang slowly opened his eyes, feeling oddly refreshed. The room he was in reminded him so much of his own universe...but...

"Where's the water?" he asked aloud. He waved his arm in the air, expecting to feel the movements of water around him. When he didn't feel it, he panicked. "Oh no! We were drained!"

Mushu watched the kid in amusement. He grabbed a small bucket and tossed he water on Aang. "There, kid, that good enough for you?" he asked, ignoring Aang's gagging and coughing as he struggled to swallow the water Mushu threw in his mouth. "I don't understand kids these days. You play the oddest games. Laying head-first is a great way to meet your ancestors if you know what I mean."

Aang managed to regain composure as he looked at the lizard-like creature. "Who are you?" he asked, eyeing him. "What are you?"

Mushu's jaw dropped. He was shocked and appalled by the boy's questions. "What am I?" he repeated. "What do you mean 'what are you'?"

Aang shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Well you look like a dragon but you're kinda...mini..." he laughed, only to be stopped by Mushu's heated glare.

Mushu threw his rag down and jumped off the bedside table. "This is the thanks I get for saving your bald little butt? I should've left you to drown in that bucket!" he yelled as he stomped towards the door. "Ungrateful...monk..."

The door quickly opened, smashing Mushu into the wall. "I do not know why you are so concerned about some strange little monk boy, Mulan, you should be more concerned about getting yourself a husband!" Grandma Fa said as she wiggled her way into the room, placing a tray of tea and rice on the table. She turned to her concerned granddaughter. "If you placed at least fifteen percent of your caring into learning the ways of a geisha than you'd be the best ever!"

Mulan rolled her eyes as she made her way to Aang's bedside. "He's awake!" she announced. "Hi there. Would you like any food? Tea?"

Aang's eyes widened as he took in Mulan's long black hair, beautiful almond eyes, and flawless skin. "You're pretty." he replied, turning a tint of red as he realized what he said.

Mulan giggled, looking back at her annoyed grandmother. "Well if he were years older than that'll solve your man problem." she commented.

"Grandmother!" Mulan gasped. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Aang." he replied. "Where are we?" He looked around the small Asian-decorated room then out the window at the flower garden. "Am I back home? Are you a bender?"

"A bender?" Mulan asked incredulously. "No...I'm not a bender. Where is your home?"

"Well...technically I don't have a home since I travel a lot. You see...I'm the Avatar." Aang beamed.

Grandmother Fa's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me..."

--

Maleficent looked off into the distance, watching the small village below her. The villagers were hard at work building new statues in the name of the Fire lord Ozai. He was positive they have won this war already; with all the heroes they've caught and turn. But Maleficent did not like placing all her luck on something so far...especially after what she witnessed earlier. Jafar burned alive. By a princess nonetheless.

Lord Ozai joined Maleficent on the balcony. He looked off into the distance too before turning to her. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Jafar has been defeated."

Lord Ozai gave her an incredulous look. "Jafar? You're right-hand man?" he asked. "I knew he wasn't as strong as you thought he was."

Maleficent ignored his last comment. "He was defeated by a firebender, for your information." she replied. "I'm starting to dislike this whole 'bending' business."

"Are you telling me Zuko killed Jafar?" Lord Ozai asked, staring at her in disbelief. There was no way his son could be strong enough...Zuko wouldn't have the guts to kill a man.

"No, I'm telling you your son's girlfriend killed Jafar." Maleficent corrected.

"Zuko has a girlfriend?"

Maleficent's eyes darkened as she thought about Jasmine. "A little Arabian Princess from a small universe called Agrabah. She's been travelling with your son for awhile until we separated them. Thanks to the genie and your son, she is now a firebender. A strong firebender."

Lord Ozai shrugged. "So have her killed." he suggested. There was no use in getting all worried over an Arabian princess

"I have a better idea." Maleficent grinned, turning to him. "There is this little waterbender that hangs around the Avatar. She always use to fight with your son until they teamed up when all this mess happened. There seems to be something there..."

"You're telling me that a waterbender has a crush on Zuko?" Lord Ozai laughed. "How preposterous!"

"Not just any waterbender...a strong one. There's a little love triangle going on and the best thing we can do is make the situation worse. If Jasmine can't control her emotions she can hurt or even kill the waterbender. We'll use one of their own against them."

Realization dawned on Lord Ozai. "I love the way you think."

"And who's better at causing love controversy than our very own newly turned toon Mrs. Jessica Rabbit." Maleficent turned to look at the busty redhead.

--

Azula was blasted back into a large piece of earth by a duck-octopus creature. She winced in pain as she peered at it's staff. That Maleficent woman didn't mention anything about these people having magic on their side, and the spikey-haired brunette boy was too strong. His weapon (which was a giant key) had amazing strength. Azula depended on Ursula, Ty Lee, and Mai to be able to handle all the fighting since she was almost useless under water.

"Would you guys do something!" She yelled at the other two girls. Ty Lee continued to battle with a turtle-dog creature while Mai did her best with Zuko, Jet, and Ariel. Ursula wasn't doing so well against the brunette boy either. As much as Azula hated to admit it; they were outnumbered and overpowered. "RETREAT!" she yelled, swimming away from the others. "Back to the main camp!"

Mai rolled her eyes as she dodged Sokka's boomerang. She threw three blades towards him that was countered by the shell of the turtle-dog. "Crap! There's no beating them!" she hissed in frustration.

Azula pulled out a gadget as Ty Lee and Ursula swam away from their opponents to join her. "That's why I said retreat!"she replied, waiting for Mai to join them. Her eyes hardened as she scanned the others. "This isn't over, Zuzu. You got lucky. You and your new friends will pay..." She looked at the watery place in disgust. "We'll meet again in a less watery place." With that said, Azula pushed the button on the gadget.

"Stop her!" Zuko yelled. He swam to catch them, but he was too late. They dissolved into the water and vanished. "Crap! That thing could've took us to other places!"

"Well...I have a form of transportation." The keyblade master spoke up, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know exactly what's going on here but..."

"No!" the duck-octopus interuppted. "He can't come, Sora!"

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance as he rolled his eyes at his companion. "Oh, c'mon, Donald! They're in the same situation as us! Maybe they can help us!"

"This is a closed mission!" Donald replied.

Zuko watched the two bicker back and forth, not really understanding what the duck thing named Donald was saying. "Ok would you two just shut up for a minute?" he yelled, causing the two feuders to stop. "First of all, we can handle this on our own. No offence but we just met you guys and I don't trust easily. Second, does anybody understand what this guy is saying?" he asked, pointing at Donald.

"Guys..." Toph said, feeling the ground. "There's another quake on its way!"

Zuko turned t look off in the distance. Objects and huge boulders began to crumble as the ground shook violently. He turned to look back at Jet, Sokka, and Toph. "This usually means we're being deported. Get ready."

"What's going on?" Sora asked, confused. He held his keyblade tightly, preparing for another fight.

"You might wanna hold hands." Zuko suggested. Sokka quickly grabbed Jet's, receiving a hard glare.

"He said hold hands!" Sokka replied in defense.

"Hold hers then!" Jet replied, pulling his hand out of Sokka's grasp.

"But she hates me." Sokka muttered.

Zuko closed his eyes as he felt the vibrations of the quake get closer and closer. He hoped it'll take him to wherever Jasmine and Katara were; he didn't like being separated even if he was with a bunch of idiots. Or maybe back to his universe where he could confront his father. But where he was about to go next he didn't expect...

--

Katara didn't know what to say or do. She barely knew Jasmine but what she did know was she was a kindhearted person...and what she just did would probably haunt her for the rest of her life. She watched as Jasmine sat on the hot sand and bawled her eyes out. She's been sitting there for awhile and Katara didn't know what to do about it. What was she to say? It's ok? She did what she had to?

"Jasmine..." Katara breathed. She settled down next to the distressed princess, rubbing her back. She wished Zuko was here right now. He'd probably know what to say since he was use to such situations.

"I...killed...a...man..." Jasmine said through sobs. She wiped her swollen, red eyes and looked up into Katara's blue caring ones. "I...I'm a murderer! I used my bending for harm!"

Katara opened her mouth then shut it, not knowing if what she was going to say next was appropriate or not. "Firebenders are harmful." she replied. "You just need to learn how to control it."

"How? How can I control something so powerful?"

Katara bit her lower lip. "Well...since you're a bender now you need someone to teach you. Like Zuko..." Katara immediately regretted her words as she saw Jasmine sadden. She forgot how close they were and she probably wasn't doing so good away from him. " I mean..."

Jasmine waved it off. "It's ok...well now we know Jafar lied about defeating them...I just hope they're ok..."

"Oh no! I'm late!" A white rabbit exclaimed as he scurried past Katara and Jasmine. Both girls exchanged glances before looking back at him.

"Either I'm delusional or I'm seeing a rabbit in the middle of a desert." Jasmine said. They slowly got up as the rabbit continued to mutter to himself. "Should we...should we follow it?"

"I don't know...what the...?" Katara watched in disbelief as a hole formed in the ground. The white rabbit quickly jumped in; disappearing under the sand. "Maybe it's to another universe." she commented.

They slowly approached the hole and looked in.

"Looks...AAHHH!" They were quickly sucked in.

--

"Ugh..." Zuko stirred as he opened his eyes. He was in a dark room. He looked up to see a hole of light high above him. "What?" He held his head as he glanced around. "Great...I'm alone." The screams of two girls caught his attention. "Jasmine?" He quickly got up to catch the two fallen girls; both pummelling him into the ground.

"Ow." Katara said as she rolled off Zuko. "That was a long fall."

"Got that right...ZUKO!" Jasmine grinned as she hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Zuko smiled as he hugged her back; it felt good to have her back in his arms. "Yeah well it wasn't easy when you left."

"Where do you think we are?" Katara asked. She looked around at the various furniture and clocks; odd objects floating above them.

"It's called Wonderland, darling." A woman smiled, her green eyes scanning the three. "And it'll drive you crazy enough to kill yourself...or one another."

--

"Another one? You're insane, Pocahontas."

Pocahontas smiled warmly at her frightened friend. "They were in the woods...I found them in a willow tree." she replied. She stroked Sokka's hair back. "They look so young."

"They looks so...different." Her friend commented.

Jet opened his eyes to see two native women hover over Sokka. "Lucky jerk..." he muttered, causing the two girls to look at him in fear. "Uh..hi..."

"What's he saying, Pocahontas?" Nakoma asked. "Maybe I should get Kocoum!"

"No!" Pocahontas said, stopping her. "He'll kill them!"

"Ugh..."

"The other one is waking up too..." Nakoma said. "I don't feel right about this..."

"Uh, Sokka, we're in another universe." Jet said.

"What else is knew?" Sokka asked. "Why do I feel like I was rammed into a very hard tree?"

"Better question: where's Zuko and Toph?"

--

**A/N: had to take the keyblade master out cuz i didnt want this to turn into a 'kingdom hearts' fic tho it's like one.**

**Up next: Where's Toph? Are Jasmine, Zuko, and Katara set up for trouble by Jessica Rabbit** **(who is Disney btw) and th natives unite when Chel (The Road to El Dorado) and Kidas (Atlantis) shows up.**


	20. Chapter 20

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**a/n: sorry it took so long to update. things got in the way...like boys, parties, and boys lol. oh and Chel isn't disney...but Walt is going to adopt her for while ok??**

**--**

**Chapter 20**

Grandmother Fa paced back and forth, stopped, looked at Aang, sighed, then continued her pacing.

"I can't believe you were the Avatar." she said finally, though it was more of a whisper.

"_Was?_" Aang asked. "I am the Avatar! And I need to go find my friends because there's a war going on..."

Grandmother Fa let out a bitter laugh. "War? The war's been over for centuries, young man. You've done your duty of keeping the piece of all the nations. Why don't you think we don't bend anymore?"

Aang stared at her in confusion. The war was over already? How long has he been out? He sighed frustratedly at the thought of him being frozen for years again. Well there went his chance to hook up with Katara...

"Wait...no more bending?" Aang asked. How could there be no more bending? If the war was over wouldn't the benders be free to do whatever they please in harmony?

"It was banned by the great Fire lord Zuko and his wife Katara."

Aang laughed hysterically at what she said. Zuko and Katara? Married? That'll never happen in a million years!

"What's so funny?" Mulan asked as she watching him continually slap his knee in amusement.

"I...he...Katara...!" Aang tried to breathe but failed. He wiped the tears out his eyes. "Zuko and Katara hate each other!"

Grandmother Fa grinned, patting his bald head. "Aw yes, I've heard stories of the banished prince and waterbender trying to kill each other. But what's more interesting was who you...oh my gods!" Grandmother Fa's eyes widened as she looked out the window into the garden.

"Wha...TOPH!" Aang hopped ou of bed and ran towards the window. An unconscious Toph laid in the garden; her head plopped up on a bed of flowers. "I wonder how she got here...hmm..." Aang looked to Grandmother Fa who looked like a star-struck kid. "I don't think the war is over, lady."

"Who cares?" Grandmother Fa asked. She pushed Aang out of the way and climbed out the window. "That's the Avatar's wife! The magnificent Toph! Greatest bender ever!"

Mulan frowned as she helped a shocked Aang up. "I think Grandmother is alittle too excited."

"Avatar's wife?" Aang screamed. "I marry Toph?"

--

Pocahontas and Nakoma watched in confusion as both boys talked back and forth in a language unfamiliar to them. Pocahontas kept a warm smile on her face while Nakoma winced at every word they said.

"Calm down." she told her nervous friend. "They look friendly..."

"Looking and being is two completely different things, Pocahontas." Nakoma stated.

"Uh...Sokka, they looked frightened." Jet whispered to the water tribe boy as he examined the woman with short hair. The other more bustier woman with long flowing black hair kept a friendly smile on her face. "Maybe we should leave..."

"Nonsense, Jet!" Sokka exclaimed. He rose quickly from the ground causing Nakoma to jump back and hide behind Pocahontas in fear. "I, Sokka of the southern water tribe, have a way with the ladies! I mean women everywhere just fall at my feet! I'm like a god to them! I mean look who've I wooed! Suki! Princess Yue!"

Jet rolled his eyes as Sokka continued to ramble about what a ladies man he was. "You're scaring them, ladies man." he commented as he directed his gaze to a frightened Nakoma.

"Do not worry." The long haired one smiled. "Nakoma is just shy. I'm Pocahontas...are you friends of John Smith?"

Sokka blinked at the woman before him, noticing her for the first time. "Ok...Zuko ain't here so I call dibs on that one!" He gave her a flirtacious wink. "Pocahontas is it? What a very exotic name for a beautiful...OOMPH!"

"I doubt she'd be interested in a boy like you." Jet interrupted, holding a hand over Sokka's mouth. "We don't know who this John Smith is, Pocahontas, but we're also not from around here...and it seems we got split up from our friends. Have any more people fell from the sky?"

Pocahontas gave him a confused look before glancing at Nakoma who gave her a wary sigh.

"Actually...yes...but..." she hesitated. "Well they're both women and one seems to be unconscious and...what's the word...? Light is coming from her body."

"Light? Like on fire?" Sokka asked incredulously. "I have to see this! Where is she?"

Pocahontas smiled and shook her head. "No not fire...light."

"Like glowing?" Jet thought aloud. "Hmm...it can't be Toph or Katara...I don't think Jasmine glows..."

"She has white hair like the winter's snow and has dark skin like ours. I think she might be from another tribe." Pocahontas explained.

"Tell them about the other woman...the loud-mouthed one." Nakoma urged.

"And there's one with long hair and an odd attitude named..."

"Chel." A woman said as she entered the tent. "Chel from El Dorado. And it's not an attitude, it's a pretty good freaking response to being voodooed to an unknown place. And Kida finally stopped glowing."

Sokka and Jet took in the girl's curvy figure, pouty lips, and little attire.

"We are the luckiest guys ever. We've been teleported to heaven!" Sokka cried out.

--

Jasmine and Katara examined the redheaded vixen enviously. She had a really nice body and she knew how to use it.

"Wonderland?" Zuko repeated. What was with these weird places? First Neverland, now Wonderland? Who named these places? "Please tell me there's no little boys in tights flying around here."

The woman's green eyes widened in amusement. "No, darling." she grinned. "Just a lot of shady characters. I'm Jessica Rabbit by the way." She extended a hand to Zuko, waiting.

Zuko scowled at her hand. "Shady characters, huh? You wouldn't happen to be one of them would you?"

Jessica Rabbit stared at him in shock, dropping her hand to her hip. "Kids." she muttered. "Look, you don't have to trust me if you don't want to. I'm just here looking for my love-bunny husband Roger."

"No!" Katara replied. She quickly grabbed the woman's hand before she could walk away. "Please excuse him! He's just still mad about our situation and he hasn't had anything to eat or any rest in awhile. Do you know your way around here?"

Jessica Rabbit smiled, satisfied with the apology for being rejected. "Well...kinda...you might wanna stick with me though...it could get alittle crazy around here."

"Alittle?" Zuko muttered. That's the last thing he needed. And now that he had Jasmine back again...well crazy was the last thing he wanted.

Jasmine walked beside him and intertwined her hand with his. "Can we trust her, Zuko?" she whispered. The woman was hot as sin and hasn't done anything to offend them but something about her gave off an untrustworthy vibe.

Jessica Rabbit glanced over her shoulder at the timid princess, hearing her question to Zuko. "I'm not bad, dear. I'm just drawn that way."

Jasmine frowned, not knowing what she meant.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm sure we'll find the others soon." Katara replied. She glanced at Jasmine then Zuko. "Um...Zuko, may I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Zuko shrugged. "We'll be back. Stay here and don't let that lady out of your sight, ok?" Jasmine nodded nervously. He frowned, sensing something wasn't right with his usually brave princess. He lifted a hand to caress her cheek, hoping to receive a smile...only to get a forced smirk.

Katara tugged his arm, forcing him to leave Jasmine alone with Jessica Rabbit. He followed her to a dark place near a tree where she turned to face him with a worried expression.

"What?"

"It's Jasmine she-" Katara stopped to exhale sharply.

"She what?" Zuko demanded. "Something bad happen to her?"

Katara nodded silently. "She...killed...a man." She closed her eyes and tried to fight the tears threatening to fall. "It was horrible, Zuko! She couldn't control her bending and she _killed_ him and she feels just awful! It can't be easy for her...and...and..." Katara covered her face as she let the tears fall. "I tried to calm her down...you have to talk to her! Tell her it's not her fault!"

Zuko's expression became stone hard. He watched as Katara continued to cry and explain how Jasmine went crazy with her firebending...killing Jafar. He couldn't help to think it was all his fault too. He wished her the bending, he wasn't there to control her, and now she's probably going to have that guilt on her mind till the day she dies. A beautiful, pure, and innocent princess introduced to the cruel world...and it was his fault.

"Of course it's not her fault." He finally spoke. Katara stopped to look up at him in curiosity. "Fire is a brutal and deadly thing...and now she's a firebender...I should've _been_ there!" he scolded himself.

Katara shook her head. "It's not your fault either, Zuko. I know you care for her but you can't blame yourself for what's happening...it's all your father's and that lady's fault!"

"And they'll pay." Zuko agreed. "But still..."

"No." Katara interrupted, wrapping her arms around him. "No 'buts', Zuko. We'll get through this. We'll all get through this...together."

Zuko nodded back and wrapped his arms around her too. "I know."

Green eyes lit up in amusement as she watched the couple hug. "The scarred one. He your boyfriend?" Jessica Rabbit asked Jasmine as she continued to watch them.

"...no..." Jasmine answered, unsure. She didn't know what Zuko was to her. She knew she felt deeply for him but she wasn't sure the feeling was mutual.

"Oh." Jessica Rabbit said. "The other girl must be his girlfriend then."

Jasmine followed her gaze to Zuko and Katara. She felt a tight pain in her chest and fire begin to burn her hands. "No!" she whispered, closing her eyes as she tried to settle the fire within. _I will not get jealous! This is ridiculous! Katara's my friend!_

"You don't look too hot there, kid. You ok?" Jessica Rabbit asked as she realized Jasmine was turning a tint of red. "You're sweating."

"I'm f-fine." Jasmine muttered. It took all her strength to control the fire. _This sucks! Does this bending come out with every emotion? I can't let what happened to Jafar happen again!_

"Jasmine?" Zuko asked, rushing to her side. "You're burning up." He grabbed her by both arms, forcing her towards him. "Look at me...you have to control your anger."

Jasmine shook her head. "Too...hard..."

"Open your eyes and look at me!"

"I don't wanna hurt you!" she cried.

Katara watched in fear as Jasmine struggled to remain calm. She looked as if she'd pass out any minute. But what made her so mad?

"You won't. Look at me." Zuko demanded.

Jasmine obeyed. She slowly opened her eyes, amber looking into amber. That's when Zuko realized...

"Your eyes. They're amber now."

"That bad?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No...just means you're really a firebender now. It's a cute look for you."

Jasmine sighed, feeling herself go back to normal. "I don't like it, Zuko. I can't control it...I killed Jafar."

"I know." Zuko replied, glancing at Katara. "But I'll teach you. I can teach you how to control it...it'll be fine."

"I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"You won't have to." he promised.

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment but those shady characters I told you about are here." Jessica Rabbit said as she watched two figures approach them in the distance.

--

"A universal war you say? Hmm." Chel thought as Jet and Sokka continued building a campfire. "So...you and your friends, you guys think you can fix this and stop that fire lord and Maleficent?"

Sokka nodded. "We have it under control...you see we have the Avatar on our side."

"What's the Avatar?" Pocahontas asked curiously. After the glowing girl a.k.a Kida woke up, Pocahontas decided it was a smart idea to get the newcomers away from her tribe. She got Nakoma to cover for her...as usual.

"He's a very strong boy." Jet explained. "And if these people get their way then it's bad news for us. All of us."

"Sounds horrible...and dangerous." Kida spoke up. "Where are your friends?"

Jet and Sokka exchanged glances. "We don't know." they said in unison.

Chel frowned. "Well you have to have some idea...I got it! We can help you find them!" She got up and dusted herself off. "How hard could it be to track them down?"

"In universes? It can take forever!" Sokka sighed. "But we'll eventually run into them."

"I don't care...we need to find them now." Chel replied.

"Maybe we can find one of these portals...maybe it'll lead us to them!" Pocahontas smiled, happy that she can be of assistance.

"When did this become a 'we' thing?" Jet asked, receiving a hard nudge from Sokka.

"Dude, three hot savage girls wanna come with us...let them!" he whispered angrily. "Ladies, let's get this show on the road!"

Chel, Pocahontas, and Kida exchanged glances and grinned.

--

"Hey!"

Jessica Rabbit rolled her eyes. "That's the Mad Hatter and his tea buddy the March Hare...please don't encourage them."

"It's Jessica Rabbit!" The Mad Hatter exclaimed. "Where's your hubby Roger at? He's a terrific guest!"

"Still no luck finding him yet." Jessica Rabbit shrugged.

"And who's this?" The March Hare asked, noticing Zuko, Jasmine, and Katara.

"Just friends..."

"You guys married to this boy?" The Mad Hatter asked, his question directed towards Katara and Jasmine.

"No!" Katara exclaimed. "We are not!"

"Then a very merry unmarriage to you!" The Mad Hatter sang.

"Actually two of them are engaged." Jessica Rabbit spoke up.

"What?" Jasmine, Katara, and Zuko asked.

"Look," Jessica Rabbit sighed, pulling them aside. "It's either you lie to them and tell them you guys are engaged or sit here and celebrate with them your very merry unmarriage. And if you don't celebrate then they're sure to tell the Queen of Hearts you're here then it's off with your head." she explained.

"Great." Jasmine sighed. The last thing she needed was another forced engagement.

"So which two are engaged?" The March Hare asked. All eyes went on Zuko.

"Uh...why?" He asked nervously, having to choose between Jasmine or Katara to be his fake bride-to-be.

"Because we're going to have the wedding now, silly!" The Mad Hatter exclaimed.

--

**a/n: next: one of the girls (pocahontas, kida, and chel) are working for the other side, but which one? And who will Zuko choose as his wife?**


	21. Chapter 21

**disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Disney gots Jasmine, Rajah, and the Sultan while Nickelodeon has Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh...lucky bastards.**

**a/n: Sorry for the wait. So i think i promised Strack some Kim Possible and you shall get it so I guess this chapter is dedicated to you? lol I don't watch Kim Possible so sorry if she seems out of character! Btw, there will be no Jasmine/Zuko/Katara in this chapter...ur gonna have to wait **

**--**

**Chapter 21**

Sokka let out a sigh of exasperation, stopping while the others continued their path to find their other friends. They heard his whines and pouts but chose to ignore it. He's done nothing but cry about how they're getting nowhere and it was nearly hopeless to find the others by not knowing how to transport to other universes.

"THAT'S IT!" he cried for the tenth time that day. "We're never going to find them! We're DOOMED! DOOMED! DOOMED! DOOMED!" SLAP! Sokka rubbed his throbbing cheek in disbelief and Chel grinned at him. "Did you just slap me?" he asked incredulously.

"Someone had to do it." Chel shrugged. "You're a very whiny boy you know that?"

"I have my moments." Sokka agreed.

Jet rolled his eyes. "Can we continue our mission or are we going to have to be stuck babysitting you?" he asked annoyed.

"What's the point?" Sokka slumped against a tree, glaring hopelessly at the ground. "We're getting nowhere..."

Pocahontas grinned and joined him by the tree. She leaned down to gather the earth in her hands, holding it up to Sokka's face.

"Sorry, Pocahontas, but I'm not a dirt eater." Sokka said in disgust.

"No, silly." she laughed. "Listen to it. Listen to the earth...it's telling us things. It's telling us where to go and how things are changing. It knows so much more than us but you have to listen and trust."

Sokka looked at her in confusion. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were an earthbender." he commented. "But since you're into this 'hippie' stuff...what's the earth saying? Does it know where my sister is?"

Pocahontas nodded and leaned in closer to the dirt. "It's telling me that there are secrets...ways to travel into the world that is not ours...the other universes..."

"Weirdo..." Chel muttered as she watched Pocahontas try to understand what the earth was telling her.

"I believe Pocahontas is right. She's on to something here." Kida replied, fascinated that someone was so in touch with their environment.

"On something is more like it." Chel muttered, placing a hand on her hip. "So can the dirt tell u where to get some grub 'cuz I'm starving here."

Jet looked at Chel in suspicion. There was something about her that seemed different from the other girls...sure they're from different universes but she seemed more calm about what was happening and more eager to find the others. In some way she reminded Jet of himself...and that is not a good thing.

"There's a portal open!" Pocahontas exclaimed, looking up at the others. "There was some disturbance near the woods and some odd characters lurking around there..."

"Odd as in good or bad?" Sokka asked. "Because I really ain't strong enough to be fighting right now. I haven't had rest or food in awhile."

"Only one way to find out. Which way we going?" Jet asked.

"Follow me." Pocahontas placed the dirt back down and got up. "The woods are just right over there."

They followed her on a trail that led to a very dark part of the woods. Once it got darker, Sokka kept asking Kida if she could light herself up again, in which she couldn't. So they had to continue their way feeling around while Pocahontas simply walked around like she could she everything.

"AHH!" Sokka let out a girlish yelp, causing the others to stop.

"What's wrong?" Kida asked with concern. She tried her hardest to see Sokka in the dark but all she could make out was his figure jumping around and waving his arms wildly.

"BUG!! Gigantic freakin' BUG!" Sokka screamed as he used his boomerang to try to kill it.

Jet sighed, "Man up, Sokka. It's not going to kill you."

"Hello! New universe! New creatures! New DISEASES!"

"I'm sure the creatures here aren't much different or more harmful than the ones back home." Jet replied.

"Then what the heck is this!" Sokka yelled as he pulled something off his shoulder and waved it infront of Jet's face.

Jet squinted his eyes at the odd creature infront of him. It was some kind of rodent...and non-hairy rodent with big teeth and beady black eyes. "A rat?" he said.

"A RAT!?" Sokka squealed throwing the thing away from him in disgust. "They have rabies! Did it bite me? Please tell me it didn't bite me!"

Pocahontas quickly caught the creature, holding it lovingly in her arms. "How dare you throw this poor animal?" she asked angrily. "Poor thing...did he hurt you?"

"Nuh uh." The thing responded shaking its head.

"Rufus!" A voice yelled. "Oh where is my buddy? RUFUS!"

"Chill , Ron, I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far...we all fell into that locker together and ended up...in the woods?" a girl replied.

"How would you feel if you were lost and naked in a odd place, Kim?" Ron yelled. "Oh RUFUS! Say SOMETHING, buddy! How will I survive?"

The girl named Kim shrugged and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "No biggie, I'll just ask Wade if he can coordinate where we're at and...crap! It's not working...no signal!"

"Ya think?" The blonde boy replied. "RUFUS!"

"Ouch!" Sokka cried out as the two new people stepped on his foot.

"So sorry! Didn't see you there!" The girl apologized. "It's really dark and..."

"KIM!" The creature in Pocahontas' hand cried out. He jumped from her and ran to the couple, smothering the blonde boy with kisses.

"Rufus! My trusty buddy! I thought I lost you forever!" Ron cried as he hugged the thing back. "I would be lost without my naked molerat!"

"Molerat?" Sokka shuddered, the thought of that thing touching him grossed him out some more.

Chel placed a hand on her hips and examined the newcomers. "So you're what we came here looking for? I'm alittle disappointed."

Kim and Ron exchanged glances before trying their hardest to examine the people infront of them.

"And you guys are...?" Kim asked. "And where the heck are we?"

"We're the Boomer-"

"We're just a group of people trying to find our friends." Jet interrupted, holding a hand over Sokka's mouth. "It's a long story and we don't really have the time to explain it...all I can tell you is you're in another universe and we're the good guys."

Kim gave them an incredulous look. "Good guys? Which means there's bad guys...great." She sighed. "Well I'm Kim Possible and this is my friend Ron and his pet Rufus."

"Kim Possible?" Chel asked. "Wow...these names sound like they should be on a corny early morning cartoon."

Kim lifted an eyebrow at the rude lady, choosing to ignore her comment since she was use to way worse verbal attacks at school. "And your names are...?"

"I'm the great warrior Sokka of the southern Water tribe!" Sokka proclaimed proudly.

"And them?" asked the red head.

"Who?" Sokka asked dumbly, glancing at his new group of friends. "Oh...the three babes are Chel, Pocahontas, and Kida...weird names I know! I don't know what it means in their language but come on what were your parents thinking when..."

"I'm Jet." Jet interrupted before Sokka could go off ranting. Something Jet realized Sokka did a lot when he was either tired, hungry, bored, or scared. He was probably all four. "Long story short, you guys are in danger and we all need to find a safe place to rest before we continue looking for our..."

"Danger?" Ron interrupted. "Great! All I wanted to do was get my nacho grande burrito out of my locker but nooo...I get pushed in by some lunkhead jock only to have Kim try to help me...which by the way made things worse when Bonnie pushed her in too and now we're here...whatever this place is."

Jet sighed. "Not another one..."

"I know how you feel!" Sokka exclaimed. "I was perfectly fine fighting the Fire Lord in my universe but no all this had to happen and now my sister and Aang are out there somewhere and of course it's my responsibility to find them since I am the oldest and the smartest..."

"Actually I think Zuko is the oldest out of all of us..."

"Stay out of this you twig-chewing rebel." Sokka replied.

"Twig what?" Jet chose to let that go. "That's a new one...anyways so Kim...right?"

The red head nodded. "Kim Possible. In my 'universe' I'm a secret agent spy so I'm sure I'll be able to help you out in any way I can..."

"Spy?" Chel blurted, quickly biting her lower lip in regret of her suspicous outburst.

"Er...yeah...but I'm a good spy." Kim replied. She held up her nonworking Kimmunicator, "I have gadgets...most work as you can see." she replied sheepishly.

"Gadgets?" Pocahontas repeated, taking in the odd looking object. "What is a gad-get?"

"No time to explain things, Pocahontas!" Sokka replied. "All I know is I'm happy we found people who have things that'll help us get around this place! No offence, but it's creepy here."

Chel watched in consideration. "I have an idea!"

"What do you need an idea for? We have gadgets!"

Chel rolled her eyes at Sokka's response. "How about we split up into two smaller groups. We have more people and there's no need for all of us to be travelling in a huge pack."

Jet shook his head. "We already lost the others...why would we want to split up?"

"Oh c'mon! Be alittle more adventorous!"

"This isn't some adventure or vacation! This is our lives!"

"Oh spare me the 'we are the heroes speech'. All I'm saying is we'll be able to cover more ground if we split up! It's easier than travelling around like some large pack. We can find your friends quicker." Chel replied.

"That's not what I'm trying to say...I'm just saying that this is Pocahontas's universe. Whichever group that's travelling without her will be walking around blindly..."

"What you're trying to say is that you don't want anyone else to give their input. I don't remember voting you leader." Chel interrupted. "Everyone should be able to contribute...even Sokka..."

"Thanks!...Hey!" Sokka glared at the raven haired beauty.

"I do have trackers and communicators. It won't be hard keeping in touch with each other." Kim spoke up, sensing the tension between Jet and Chel. "And with these radars we can map out our surroundings and see when others are around us...see?" She pulled out the beeping, glowing gadget to show the others. They stared at it like it was the most amazing thing they've ever seen.

"So that's what Zuko used to find us all those times?" Sokka wondered aloud. "That sneaky jerk."

"See, everything works out then." Chel grinned victoriously as Jet sent her a dark glare to match her amused one.

"Fine. Choose groups then." he replied.

"Let's see...me, Kim, her guy friend, and Kida. You and Sokka can go with Pocahontas since this is _her_ universe." Chel finished, mocking jet.

Jet gritted his teeth.

Sokka smacked him on the back playfully, "Jet, you really need to lighten up. You're starting to sound like Zuko...and that's not a compliment."

"And I thought I was suppose to be the shady character." Jet muttered to himself before turning to a very confused Pocahontas. "Lead the way I guess."

"Here." Kim said, handing them her spare tracker and communicator. "We'll just contact each other if we run into your friends or any trouble...you guys can defend yourselves right?"

"What part of 'great warrior Sokka of the Southern water tribe' did you not understand?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"Um...right..."

"I like this guy. He reminds me of someone." Ron whispered to Kim.

"We'll see you guys soon...hopefully." Chel said before they all departed.

Jet was really starting to dislike her.

---

Chel stayed a few feet back as she watched Kim lead the way through the woods. Ron gave a flashlight to Kida, who in return had no idea what it was or how to work it. So they spent most of their time talking about modern day technology, Kida listening with interest.

"Next, I'm going to tell you what a 'cell phone' is." Ron said as they continued their journey.

"Chel phone?" Kida asked, looking back at Chel.

Chel shrugged.

"No...cell phone. Like cells in your body...which is weird to name something after that...hey, Kimmie, why do we call them cell phones anyway?" he asked curiously.

"No idea. That's Wade's department." Kim replied, focusing on the task ahead.

An idea sparkled in Chel's mind as she made her way up to Kim. "May I see this tracking radar? Where I'm from we don't have these gadgets you speak of."

"Er...sure..." Kim said, handing it over to the older woman. "That beeping green dot is us. If there's another person within the radius then a red dot will appear..."

Chel frowned. "Well that's not good."

"Huh?" Kim asked dumbly, confused by her disappointment. "It'll help us find your friends..."

"The Avatar is no friend of mine." Chel replied. She pulled back her long skirt and reached down to a strap around her leg, revealing a small water container she had hidden.

"Oh I just thought..." Kim stopped and watched in confusion as Chel took a small sip from the bottle.

"You thought wrong." A water whip formed in her hands, smacking Kim back into a tree before turning on Ron and Kida.

"Uh oh!" Rufus cried out before all three of them where wrapped around a tree, the water turning into solid ice.

"What the...how did you do that?" Ron asked in shock.

"Called waterbending, blondie." Chel replied.

Kim quickly recovered, about to pounce on Chel, only to be grabbed by the water and froze to a tree next to the others. "Nice try, spy." Chel said before busting the tracker with her water whip. "I can't have you finding the others...or my people in this universe. You see, this man Hades promised me something if I helped him and I won't let you ruin it with your witchcraft gadgets!"

Kim glared at her. "You're one of the bad guys...you're a...you're like a...a SPY!"

"An evil spy!" Ron added.

Kida frowned. "Why, Chel?"

"Because there's a war. And I'm making sure my side wins." Chel iced their mouths shut before picking up the communicator, crying. "Sokka! Jet! We were ambushed! The others...they're DEAD!" she screamed. Kim, Ron, and Kida looked at her with wide eyes as she formed ice shards. "They got stabbed by shards from people who can produce water and turn it into ice! It was horrible!" She threw the communicator and turned to the others, giving them an evil grin.


	22. Chapter 22

Wow...it's been awhile huh? I forgot all about this story and where I was going with it but I recently started writing again a Bamon fic for Vampire Diaries but I can't just ignore this one! I still have love for Zuko and Jasmine and can't wait till The Avatar movie comes out in July! So here's a update for you ZukoJasmine lovers!

* * *

Zuko remained uncalmly silent as they continued to stare at him, awaiting an answer. How did he get sucked into this? He'd rather be fighting his sister and an army of firebenders than standing her choosing who he was going to 'marry'. Either Katara, the annoying peasant and best friend to his enemy the Avatar, or Jasmine, a princess to a different universe, and let's face it they didn't get off on the right foot. Well, then again he didn't off on the right foot with anyone but the longer he has got to know Jasmine and befriend her, he's realized he may have developed something more than a little crush on her. And there was no way he was going to let anyone find out! People he's loved either gets hurt or leaves.

"Katara." He spoke finally, pulling the water tribe girl to his side. "Katara is my fiancee."

The Mad Hatter and March Hare grinned wildly as they began to dance around the couple singing "a very merry engagement". Jessica Rabbit glanced over at a heartbroken Jasmine who tried her best at hiding her disappointment, but couldn't control the tears from falling from her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered angrily to the banned prince. "Why didn't you say Jasmine? You know she has feelings for you!"

"Be quiet, _wife_." He hissed in reply. "So...we're just gonna get going now..."

"Nuh uh! You guys arre getting married!" The March Hare exclaimed. "And we're gonna make sure the Queen is present to see this wonderful thing!"

Zuko gritted his teeth angrily, _You have got to be kidding me!_

"Look we're not ready to get married now! We're too busy trying to do something important here, you freaks!" He yelled, flame coming out of his hands.

"Ouch!" Katara cried out, pulling her now burned arm from his grasp. "Geez, Zuko! Control yourself!" She then pulled out a little water she had left in her bottle and used it to heal the burn mark that was left on her.

"Look, Mr. Grumpy pants!" The Mad Hatter said, "Us and the Queen enjoy wedding celebrations and it's not everyday we get someone who is engaged here in Wonderland! So you suck it up and allow us to do our job!"

Jessica Rabbit rolled her eyes at the arguing going on between the three. It was time she did something and did it quick. Jasmine was already heartbroken about Zuko choosing Katara so it was time she pushed it alittle farther...

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed, causing the three to stop yelling and look at her. "How about they just give each other a little kiss?"

"No!" Katara was the first to decline. "No way am I kissing that..." She stopped realizing the looks the others were giving her. "Wonderful fiancee of mine." She muttered. This day was just getting worse and worse.

The March Hare thought a moment, snapping his fingers. "Ok! We'd accept a kiss! Then you guys can be on your way!"

"What is wrong with you people?" Zuko asked angrily. "You just want us to kiss?"

The Mad Hatter shrugged. "We're a sucker for love!" he admitted.

Zuko turned to a very nervous Katara, knowing this was not going to end well. Sure he's kissed girls before but this was Katara! The enemy. He glanced over at Jasmine, seeing how beat up she was over all this. He hasn't even touched Katara yet and it caused Jasmine to nearly die emotionally. That just showed how much she really cared about him, and it scared him a lot.

"Just a peck." He said out loud, mostly for himself and Jasmine.

"What?" Katara asked, shaking her head. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"_Katara_..." Zuko said, "The sooner we do this the sooner we can get going and look for the others! These people are annoyingly crazy here and I really don't wanna have killing a rodent and crazy guy on my conscience!"

Katara snorted, "Since when do you have a conscience?" she asked. But he was right. She sighed and made her way closer to him, her nervousness getting worse. This was Zuko of all people. And to make things even more bad, a girl who was probably in love with the snotty prince was standing there watching as she was about to kiss him.

"Look at them." Jessica Rabbit grinned as she stood next to Jasmine. "Such a cute couple they'd make. Like fire and ice they are...but together they can rule the universe. Too bad you'll never know how that'll feel."

Jasmine turned to glare at her, tears filling her eyes. "Why are you being so cruel to me?" she asked.

"I'm not being cruel, kid, I'm being honest."

Jasmine felt that fire within her again, but this time she didn't feel like controlling it. How dare Zuko lead her on like this? After the times they've helped each other and he's shown her a little bit of interest and now here he was about to kiss Katara!

_It's working. _Jessica Rabbit thought darkly, grinning as Jasmine made her way to the couple.

"Jas-"

"Shut it!" She interrupted a shocked Zuko. "How could you!"

"I didn't even do anything yet!"

Fire formed in her fists as she threw it at Katara, blasting her back into a tree hard.

"Jasmine!" Zuko yelled. This was not the princess he came to know and love. Something was happening to her...she was changing, she was beyond jealous. He turned to look at Jessica Rabbit. "What did you do to her?"

"What I had to." She laughed, fire forming around her. "Finish off the girl, Jasmine. I'll take Zuko."

"You're a firebender! You're working with my father!"

She answered him with a huge fiery blast to his chest. "This isn't a war you're gonna win, Prince Zuko."

* * *

Ugh, way too short. Next will be longer I promise.


End file.
